La Loutre et le Renard
by Heilen Black
Summary: [FREMIONE] Quand tout semble perdu, et que la noirceur s'abat dans son cœur, il arrive. Pour illuminer sa vie. La soutenir. L'accompagner. Pour l'aimer.
1. Prologue

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Un cri strident s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor, interrompant les discussions animées qui égayaient la Grande Salle, en ce retour de vacances de Toussaint. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement rompu par les ricanments de certains Serpentard qui n'avaient pas eu le moindre mal à reconnaître Hermione Granger, ignorant cependant la raison de son soudain désespoir.

Fred Weasley releva la tête de son bol de chocolat en entendant la voix de la jeune fille qu'il reconnut sans peine. L'expression affolée de son visage et les larmes qui étaient entrain de perler au coin de ses yeux l'alertèrent aussitôt, et sans hésitation, il se leva, suivit de près par son jumeau, aussi inquiet que lui.

― **Hermione...** entendit-il de la bouche de sa petite sœur lorsqu'il arriva près du petit groupe.

Mais la jeune fille demeura silencieuse avant de se lever brusquement et de s'enfuir en courant de la salle, ignorant les appels inssistants de ses amis. Fred s'empara de la lettre et déchiffra sans mal les mots qui avaient mis à mal son amie.

― **Merde !** lâcha-t-il avant de partir dans la même direction qu'Hermione.

Il la trouva entrain de pleurer dans le couloir menant aux cachots, sûrement tomber sur le sol durant sa course effrénée. Son cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi, si vulnérable, bien loin de l'image de la fille forte et courageuse qu'elle dégageait ordinairement. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Un sursaut lui échappa et elle sembla avoir du mal à le reconnaître alors qu'il se baissait pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la jeune fille et son parfum de vanille lui chatouilla les narines lorsqu'il plongea le nez dans la chevelure d'Hermione.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés mais la cloche sonna quelque part dans l'école. Personne ne vint cependant à leur rencontre, comme si élèves et professeurs mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas venir dans cette partie du château pour interrompre le deuil de la jeune fille. Pas une seule seconde il ne songea à la laisser pour rejoindre ses propres cours et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

Longtemps, il la berça, comme on berce un enfant apeuré sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Et de toute façon qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ?《 _Je suis désolé pour tes parents_ 》? Non cela sonnait bien trop faux. Même pour lui. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui exprimer son soutien au travers de cette étreinte, qui réveilla en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à l'égard de la meilleure amie de son frère.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle s'éloigna de lui mais il ne réussit pas à se détacher complètement d'elle et garda ses deux mains fermement autour de sa taille, ce dont elle ne sembla pas prendre conscience.

― **Merci Fred** , le remercia-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

― **Tout le plaisir est pour moi** , plaisanta-t-il en faisant mine de lui tirer son chapeau, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui sourit.

Cela fonctionna et une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. La cloche retentit soudainement, pour la troisième fois de la journée, et Hermione sembla reprendre pied à la réalité puisqu'elle se leva et présenta ses remerciements une nouvelles fois au rouquin avant de rejoindre ses cours.

Sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle venait de semer le trouble dans l'esprit et le cœur de Fred Weasley.

* * *

 _Chers amis amis,_

 _Voici donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, qui cette fois porte sur Hermione Granger et Fred Weasley._

 _Non non, je n'oublie pas_ Un seul acte peut changer une vie _, et j'écris toujours dessus, mais j'avais besoin_

 _de changer d'air et comme c'est un couple que j'adore, je me suis lancé!_

 _Le chapitre un sera publié dans la foulée, et je tâcherai de poster un chapitre par semaine,_

 _mais comme je la publie également sur Skyrock, je pense que je mettrai un peu plus de temps à venir ici au début._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)_


	2. 1 : Les ailes du phénix

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN**

Si Hermione Granger était sûre d'une chose à propos de son meilleur ami Harry Potter, qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant quatre ans, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance et que lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'ils avaient passé l'été tous ensemble alors que lui se trouvait confiné dans son horrible famille à Privet Drive, sa colère serait inégalable.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires dans la commode de la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Ginny Weasley pour les deux prochains mois, elle essaya de se convaincre tant bien que mal que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le professeur Dumbledore -et également directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard- avait refusé de faire venir Harry ici alors qu'il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour la faire rapatrier en toute sécurité. Même les blagues des jumeaux ne réussir pas à la dérider et Ron Weasley ; son second meilleur ami, fut la pauvre victime de sa colère bien qu'il partagea les pensées de la jeune fille. Harry ne serait pas content lorsqu'il apprendrait finalement la vérité à la rentrée... puisqu'ils avaient tous l'interdiction formelle de lui envoyer la moindre lettre. Molly Weasley et Sirius Black avaient fait une esclandre auprès de Dumbledore mais s'étaient finalement résignés face à l'obstination du vieil homme.

― **Voilà notre lionne préférée !** lui lança George Weasley lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, quelques minutes avant le dîner, qu'elle comptait mettre à profit pour aider la mère de Ron à préparer le repas. **Toujours aussi furieuse ?**

Lui et son frère jumeau Fred éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elle les fusilla du regard en approchant de la cuisinière qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

― **Oh allez !** continua Fred en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. **Je suis sûr que notre Harry s'amuse comme un petit fou ! Peut être même plus que nous !**

― **N'écoute pas ces deux idiots** , lui conseilla gentiment Molly alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte du garçon, mal à l'aise.

Les jumeaux firent semblant d'être indignés avant de quitter la pièce à coup d'éclats de rire qui devaient certainement se faire entendre dans toute la demeure.

― **Merci** , souffla-t-elle en offrant un sourire sincère à la mère de Ron -le premier de la journée, réalisa-t-elle.

― **Je t'en prie, ma chérie.**

Neuf personnes résideraient ici durant les prochaines semaines de façon plus ou moins permanente pour certains, mais pour son premier soir, Molly avait réussit à convaincre Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état et ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à venir dîner avec eux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait décliné l'invitation. Ils s'entassèrent donc tant bien que mal autour de la table bancale en bois de la cuisine, les adultes d'un côté, les moins de dix sept ans de l'autre. Hermione poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Fred qui lui fit un clin d'œil, souvenir de leur précédente discussion.

― **Harry va nous tuer** , relança Ron, assis à sa droite, lorsqu'il fut évident que les adultes ne leur prêteraient pas la moindre attention.

― **Nous massacrer** , confirma Ginny en faisant passer le plat de pommes de terre.

Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas répondre et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec force, jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang. Elle savait que sa réaction était excessive par rapport aux ordres de Dumbledore, mais elle avait comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, si elle avait du se trouver à la place de Harry.

― **Et dire qu'on a interdiction de passer le seuil de cette maison...** continua de bougonner Ron, qui n'avait cependant pas perdu de son appétit.

― **Mais les interdits sont fait pour être contourner** , lui rétorqua George avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione trouva l'idée intéressante... avant de se souvenir que la présence constante d'au moins deux adultes allait rendre toute fuite impossible. Elle ne manqua pas d'en faire part au rouquin qui éclata franchement de rire avant de lui répondre dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

― **Ah Hermione...** souffla-t-il. **Ce rôle de Préfète te va si bien !**

La jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffées et elle lança un simple regard noir au garçon qui tapa fièrement le poing contre celui de son frère. Mais Hermione, qui avait depuis longtemps convaincue ses proches qu'elle était la plus intelligente, ne put s'empêcher de répondre au rouquin.

― **D'accord** , sourit-elle avec malice, **admettons que vous réussissiez à échapper à la surveillance de ta mère et celle de Sirius. Et que vous sortiez de la maison. Comment feriez-vous pour trouver la maison des Dursley ? Et encore mieux, pour vous y rendre ?**

Au regard qu'échangèrent les jumeaux, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à tout ça, ce qu'elle ne trouva guère étonnant. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu'elle garda tout au long du repas, alors que près d'elle, elle entendait Fred, George et Ron essayer d'échafauder un plan digne de ce nom. Le clin d'œil complice de Ginny la galvanisa encore plus.

* * *

― **Tu es la meilleure !** la félicita son amie, une fois seules dans la chambre qu'elles devaient partagées, dents brossées et pyjamas enfilés sous l'œil vigilant de Molly Weasley. **Je pense qu'avec la colle que tu leur as posé, les jumeaux nous laisseront tranquilles pour quelques jours. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter de les avoir sur le dos à longueur de journée sinon.**

Hermione acquiesça vivement. Déjà que de subir les regards interrogateurs de la mère de Ron, qui avait fini par comprendre peu avant le dessert que ses fils mettaient au point soit une nouvelle blague soit un nouveau stratagème, était difficile à supporter... alors si les jumeaux si mettaient à leur tour...

― **Poudlard me manque** , confia-t-elle.

 _Mes parents aussi_ , voulut-elle ajouter mais elle se retint. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu avant son départ lui revint en mémoire et elle se promit de leur écrire une lettre avant de se coucher, notant qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse pour ses propos.

― **À moi aussi** , approuva son amie, assise en indienne sur son lit. **Dis tu crois que Harry sera vraiment furieux lorsqu'il saura tout ?**

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à identifier la lueur dans les yeux de la rouquine, bien qu'elle ne laissa rien transparaître dans le ton de sa voix. Mais la plus âgée savait pertinemment ce que Ginny éprouvait à l'égard du jeune Potter, et lui avait à de nombreuses reprises conseiller de faire le premier pas, recevant un refus catégorique à chaque tentative. L'obstination commune aux Weasley.

La jeune fille prit bien le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle avait beau être la meilleure amie du Survivant, elle avait parfois du mal à prévoir les réactions du garçon. Il serait offensé, c'était certain. Il leur en voudrait, c'était une autre possibilité à ne pas exclure. Mais furieux à ce point ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et rare était les sujets pour lesquels Hermione Granger n'avait pas de réponse rationnelle et claire à donner.

― **Aucune idée** , finit-elle par répondre face au regard interrogateur de son amie. **Il va vraiment mal le prendre, c'est certain, surtout lorsqu'il saura qu'on est tous ensemble ici, moi y comprise. Harry ne s'exprime pas vraiment sur ce qu'il ressent, alors j'ai du mal à anticiper sa réaction. Je suis désolée.**

Ginny assura que ce n'était rien avant de prétexter le besoin de dormir et de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures. Hermione l'observa quelques instants de plus avant de se lever et d'attraper tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour écrire à ses parents.

 _Chers parents,_

 _Je sais que nous nous sommes quitter en de mauvais termes ce matin, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision que j'assume pleinement. Sachez en tout cas que je suis sincèrement désolée et que vous allez énormément me manquer jusqu'à Noël._

 _Ici tout va bien. Mrs Weasley a promis de faire parvenir mes lettres pour que vous les ayez le plus rapidement possible. Si vous voulez aussi m'écrire, adressez vous à Mr Weasley au Ministère de la Magie. Je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte de la maison et le professeur Dumbledore nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'aucun hibou ne devait partir d'ici. Question de sécurité, a-t-il dit._

 _Je partage ma chambre avec Ginny. Je crois que c'est l'ancienne chambre d'amis du premier étage... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour de la maison, mais je sais que l'accès au troisième étage nous est formellement interdit. Je crois savoir pourquoi mais je préfère tenir ma langue, dans le cas où un des frères de Ron voudrait monter y jeter un coup d'œil._

 _J'avoue ne pas avoir grand chose à vous écrire ce soir, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper en fin de semaine. Avec la présence des jumeaux Weasley, je pense que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer beaucoup, même si je crois que la discussion que nous avons eu pendant le dîner les tiendra occuper pendant quelques temps._

 _Je..._

La jeune fille n'acheva pas sa phrase, incertaine des mots qu'elle devait écrire avant d'opter pour un 《 _Je vous embrasse, Hermione_ 》. Elle savait que sa lettre ne rassurerait guère ses parents, mais c'était la seule source de réconfort qu'elle pourrait leur apporter pour le moment.

Avec un soupir, elle posa la lettre pliée sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire ! La raison principale de son départ précipité, seulement six jours après son retour de Poudlard, mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué les problèmes que subissait la population magique d'Angleterre. Ses parents auraient catégoriquement refusé qu'elle retourne à l'école de magie et auraient tous mis en œuvre pour la tenir éloignée du monde magique. Du monde auquel elle appartenait et pas eux. Un monde qui avait un peu plus creuser le fossé existant déjà entre eux.

De son enfance, Hermione ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs, mais elle se rappelait néanmoins que ses parents lui avaient toujours offert ce qu'elle désirait, sans pour autant en faire une petite fille pourrie gâtée, contrairement à Drago Malefoy. En contre partie, elle s'efforçait d'être sage et sérieuse à l'école, ce qui l'avait amener à se découvrir une véritable passion pour les livres et les études, qu'elle cultivait encore aujourd'hui, ce qui lui valait d'être la meilleure élève de l'école. Statut dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

Mais cette dévotion à l'apprentissage témoignait d'un manque affectif récurent. Elle avait lu de nombreux articles moldus sur le sujet et en avait conclu que cela avait été sa façon à elle de combler l'absence de ses parents, dentistes de profession qui passaient beaucoup de temps dans leur cabinet. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de cette situation, mais il lui arrivait souvent d'envier Ginny qui avait une relation aussi fusionnelle avec sa mère malgré leurs caractères de feu respectifs.

C'est le cœur lourd que la jeune fille s'endormit.

* * *

Ses amis étaient déjà entrain de déjeuner dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle les rejoignit le lendemain matin, propre et habillée des vêtements qu'elle avait jeter dans son sac après l'arrivée de Dumbledore sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils avaient tous le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes, même Ginny qui l'accueillait ordinairement avec chaleur. Elle hésita à leur demander ce qui n'allait pas tout en s'asseyant près de la rouquine, mais le regard déterminé de Molly lorsqu'elle lui servit sa collation l'en dissuada.

― **Te voilà enfin !** l'accueillit joyeusement la mère de Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Une minute de plus et j'envoyais Ginny te réveiller ! Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui et une paire de bras en plus ne sera pas de refus.**

― **Du 《 _pain sur la planche_ ?** répéta Hermione à la fois étonnée que Mrs Weasley connaisse cette expression mais également curieuse de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

― **Oui** , acquiesça Molly. **Puisque nous allons devoir vivre ici pendant un petit moment, je me suis dis qu'un peu de ménage ne ferait pas de mal. Sirius n'approuve pas mon idée, mais c'est un vieux bougon alors... Mange maintenant !**

Hermione jeta un regard à son déjeuner, se demandant si elle aurait la force d'avaler tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Ordinairement, cela correspondait à la quantité d'aliments que Ron était capable d'ingurgiter ne serait-ce que pour un seul repas... La mère de son meilleur ami avait peut être juger nécessaire de lui faire prendre des forces pour la journée exténuante qui les attendait.

Aussitôt les derniers œufs avalés, Molly les congédia à l'étage avec pour ordre de faire un peu de ménage dans leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'elle s'occupait de donner un nouveau visage à la cuisine.

― **Elle veut notre mort !** grommela un des jumeaux qu'Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître. **C'est un vrai tyran !**

― **Pire encore que Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours !** ajouta son frère.

― **Et encore, il n'y a pas de jardin ici** , leur fit remarquer Ron.

Les quatre enfants Weasley échangèrent un regard qui leur rappela un souvenir connu d'eux seuls. Les filles les quittèrent sur le palier du premier étage, pendant que les garçons rejoignaient le second, où se trouvait leurs chambres ainsi que celle du parrain d'Harry qu'Hermione s'étonna ne pas avoir croiser. Peut être avait-il eu l'idée judicieuse de se terrer quelque part dans la maison pour échapper à la tornade Molly Weasley.

La chambre des parents de Ron, ainsi que celle servant aux visites occasionnelles de Remus Lupin et la salle de bains constituaient les trois autres portes du premier niveau de la maison. Sans la moindre hésitation, Hermione pénétra dans la pièce la plus à droite, et s'affala sur son lit, imitée par son amie.

― **Je te parie une poche entière de gallions que Papa et le professeur Dumbledore sont derrière tout ça** , grommela Ginny en jouant avec un coin de sa couverture. **Maman est peut être férue de ménage mais elle n'aurait jamais oser le faire sans l'accord de Sirius.**

― **Ils ont peut être penser qu'en nous tenant occuper, on penserait moins à Harry** , relativisa Hermione qui avait bien du mal à attribuer cette idée au professeur Dumbledore.

― **Si ça se trouve ils nous espionnent !** s'écria la rouquine en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire avant de se mettre à la tâche. Si Molly décidait de venir faire un tour dans leur chambre et qu'elle les voyait allongées sur leurs lits... Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de la matriarche.

Ginny finit par l'aider, après avoir admis de mauvaise grâce que son hypothèse de l'espionnage était un peu farfelue. Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour mettre en ordre la pièce qui regorgeait de toutes sortes de créatures dont les trois quart étaient inconnues à Hermione.

Elles trouvèrent également de nombreuses photos représentant de quatre à trois adolescents sur différents clichés. Elles décidèrent de les mettre de côté pour les donner plus tard à Sirius avant de décider d'en garder une pour Harry, celle sur laquelle se trouvaient trois garçons et une fille rousse que les filles n'eurent aucun mal à identifier.

James Potter était le jumeau parfait de son fils. Même cheveux désordonnés et noir de jais, même lunettes rondes tombant sur le bout de son nez, même carrure de garçon gringalet. Mais les yeux du père étaient marrons alors que ceux du fils étaient émeraudes à l'instar de ceux de la rouquine.

Lily Evans était une belle jeune fille. Sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant aurait put faire d'elle une parente de la famille Weasley. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez et le haut de ses pommettes. Mais le plus impressionnant était le vert de ses prunelles. Un vert peu commun qui donnait pourtant à son propriétaire une grande sagesse d'âme. C'était ce qu'Hermione avait pensé la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard d'Harry. Et elle savait maintenant d'où il lui venait.

Les deux autres garçons ne leur étaient pas inconnu non plus. Sirius Black était reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure noire et son sourire charmeur. Remus était le plus réservé de tous, mais la lueur qui brillait dans son regard n'avait pas changé, malgré les terribles épreuves qu'il avait subi depuis.

― **Les Maraudeur et Lily** , lut Ginny sur le dos de la photo. **Juin 1977.**

― **Leur dernière année** , calcula rapidement Hermione, sourcils froncés. **Sirius a dit que les parents d'Harry avaient commencé à se fréquenter au printemps de leur septième année.**

― **Si seulement on pouvait savoir de quoi est fait demain...** soupira Ginny, les yeux fixés sur la photographie. **Ce serait plus simple pour profiter des moments essentiels de notre vie.**

Hermione médita ces paroles jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley, venue s'enquérir de l'avancée de leur ménage. Elle sembla plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit puisqu'elle les autorisa à se détendre jusqu'au repas de midi. La jeune fille profita de ce moment de répit pour se replonger dans les notes qu'elle avait prise durant sa quatrième année de scolarité, désireuse de ne rien oublier et de ne surtout pas prendre de retard.

Elle trouva le silence nécessaire dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée et se plongea sans attendre dans ses cours de Runes Anciennes. S'occuper ainsi l'esprit lui permit de ne pas penser à Harry et la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle essayait d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles quand à la réaction qu'il aurait, premièrement pour se rassurer elle-même qu'elle n'était pas entrain d'enfreindre la règle d'or de l'amitié mais aussi et surtout pour pouvoir consoler Ron.

Le garçon la rejoignit après avoir terminer le nettoyage de sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils et poussa un profond soupir qui intrigua la jeune fille.

― **Arrête de penser à lui** , lui conseilla-t-elle.

Surpris, Ron releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

― **Je sais ce que tu penses** , continua-t-elle. **Tu te dis qu'on aurait dû plus contester les ordres du professeur Dumbledore pour essayer de le convaincre de ramener Harry. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir obéi à tes parents et tu crois qu'Harry nous en voudra quand on lui dira tout.**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ron pour répondre, étonné par le discours de son amie. Décidément, elle était vraiment douée pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui tracassait les gens. Son intelligence n'était pas du vent, il l'avait toujours su, mais Hermione parvenait encore à le surprendre après quatre ans à se côtoyer.

― **Et puis qui sait, tes frères trouveront peut être le moyen de quitter la maison** , rit-elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin, tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Alertés par les rires d'Hermione, les jumeaux et Ginny débarquèrent à leur tour dans le salon, s'entassant tant bien que mal sur le petit canapé rongé par les mites. D'après la lueur mauvaise dans le regard de Fred et George, Hermione en conclut qu'ils en voulaient encore à leur mère pour ce ménage forcé.

― **Notre mère est un vrai dragon** , grommela l'un des deux.

― **Elle pourrait faire concurrence avec ceux de Charlie** , enchaîna le second.

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un sourire amusée, car c'était tellement rare de voir les jumeaux d'aussi mauvais poil. Mais leur bonne humeur revint à la charge lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le livre sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

― **Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est jamais bien loin** , remarqua malicieusement celui qu'elle croyait être George.

Hermione rougit brusquement et détourna le regard, après avoir fusiller le garçon du regard. Elle l'entendit ricaner, bien vite suivi par son jumeau, ce qui augmenta encore ses rougeurs.

― **Oh allez !** l'interpella Fred.

La seconde suivante, un coussin atterrissait sur son visage, faisant virevolter les cheveux échappés de la tresse qu'elle s'était faite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage se tourna aussitôt vers les deux garçons, ses prunelles lançant des éclairs.

― **C'est lui !** s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix en désignant Ron du doigt alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour protester, les oreilles rouges signe de sa colère naissante.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe et ne comptait pas laisser le véritable coupable s'en tirer à si bon compte. Faisant mine de rien, elle se leva et s'éloigna légèrement de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher du canapé placé dans le coin de la pièce et sur lequel se trouvait deux coussins vert.

D'un geste rapide, elle les attrapa et les jeta sur les jumeaux. Si le premier manqua sa cible, ce ne fut pas le cas du second qui acheva sa course sur la face estomaquée de Fred -ou George, elle n'était pas certaine.

Son éclat de rire fit écho à celui de Ginny et Ron mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le garçon se lever et approcher d'elle à petit pas, une lueur menaçante dans le regard. Avalant sa salive de travers, ayant perdue toute envie de s'amuser, Hermione prit l'initiative de quitter la pièce au courant, espérant pouvoir trouver refuge dans sa chambre, mais son assaillant, quel qu'il fut, se montra très rapide et l'empêcha de fermer la porte à clés.

Son lit fut son seul rempart face au rouquin mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et leva les mains en l'air, ayant bien du mal cependant à contenir son rire malgré sa respiration saccadée.

― **Pitié...** tenta-t-elle en contournant le lit de Ginny.

Le rouquin continuait d'avancer, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, ayant aussi bien comprit qu'elle, qu'elle était prise au piège.

― **Avoue que tu es terrifiée** , lui lança-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à son assaillant qui la rattrapa en deux enjambées. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du garçon effleurer ses côtes. Surprise qui se mua en un rire incontrôlable lorsqu'il commença à la chatouiller.

― **Non... Non... Arrête !** hoqueta-t-elle, ayant toutes les peines du monde à respirer correctement.

Mais le rouquin fit mine de ne pas entendre sa supplique et redoubla d'intensité son attaque.

Après quelques minutes, qui parurent durer des heures aux yeux d'Hermione, le garçon s'éloigna légèrement, gardant néanmoins ses bras prisonniers, pour être certain qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer.

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de s'échapper de la poigne du rouquin, mais celui-ci resserra un peu plus ses doigts, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Une odeur de menthe vint chatouiller les narines d'Hermione.

― **Dis : 《 _Fred Weasley est le garçon le plus fort de l'univers_ 》et je te lâcherai.**

Ne pouvant se retenir de rire, Hermione partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard faussement réprobateur de Fred. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait de nouveau la chatouiller mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait un grain de beauté sur la joue alors que son jumeau l'avait sur le front.

― **Mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas mentir** , rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle restait néanmoins plus petite que Fred mais elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Le garçon arqua un sourcil en la voyant faire et son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

― **Ah oui ?** ricana-t-il. **Tu es sûre de toi, Hermione ?**

La jeune fille allait répondre lorsque la voix de Molly Weasley résonna dans toute la maison, prévenant ses habitants que le repas était prêt.

― **Ce n'est que partie remise** , assura Fred avec ironie avant de la lâcher.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de suivre le garçon jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

― **Tu es encore en vie** , fit semblant de s'étonner George lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir près de Ron, le plus loin possible de Fred qui se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son jumeau. En se servant dans les divers plats préparés par Molly, Hermione réalisa qu'elle mourait de faim. Sirius les rejoignit rapidement et du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille nota qu'il arborait une mine sévère, sûrement du au fait du nettoyage avancé de sa maison.

― **J'aimerai bien qu'on s'occupe du salon cet après midi** , annonça justement la matriarche.

Le grognement de Sirius, le nez plongé dans son assiette, n'échappa à personne. Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis que les trois garçons éclataient vivement de rire, bien vite fâcher par leur mère qui fit comme si le propriétaire des lieux n'était jamais intervenu.

En entendant le programme détaillé de l'après midi Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les prochains jours seraient long... très long. Fred avait peut être raison finalement. Peut être qu'Harry s'amusait bien plus qu'eux, confinés au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances.

Quatre jours plus tard, en fin d'après midi, Molly Weasley décréta que la maison était enfin devenue un lieu de vie correct et remit ses projets de nettoyage à plus tard. Notamment du fait de la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix -dont Hermione avait appris l'existence deux jours après son arrivée- et qui aurait lieu dans la cuisine de la maison, sous la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore. Remus Lupin vint saluer les collégiens avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, suivit peu de temps après par Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Nymphadora Tonks et un Auror à la peau noire que Mr Weasley présenta comme Kingsley Shacklebolt.

― **Restez dans vos chambres** , leur ordonna-t-il en vérifiant qu'ils allaient tous à l'étage. **Nous vous appellerons pour le dîner. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'écouter à la porte.**

Le soupir de frustration des jumeaux n'échappa à personne et ils décidèrent de tous se réunir dans la chambre des filles. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux lettres qui l'attendaient sur sa table de chevet et qu'elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de lire avant le repas, mais la présence de Ron la mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout que l'un de ses correspondants se trouvait être Viktor Krum.

― **J'en reviens pas qu'on nous interdise d'assister à la réunion** , bougonna Ronald assit près d'elle tandis que Ginny et les jumeaux se partageaient le deuxième lit.

― **Je suis sûr qu'on aura même pas le droit à un compte rendu** , continua George.

― **Parce qu'ils diront qu'on est encore des enfants** , enchaîna Fred.

― **Et ils ont raison.**

Quatre paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, avec des lueurs différentes, ce qui la fit rougir. Face à l'incompréhension de ses amis, Hermione se sentit obligée de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

― **Ils ont raison, parce que nous, contrairement à eux, nous sommes encore des étudiants qui n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ils ont raison, parce que nous, nous n'avons pas connu la guerre alors que eux si. Nous ne pouvons rien leur apporter pour l'instant, si ce n'est plus de problèmes et je crois qu'ils en ont suffisamment pour le moment.**

Voyant que Ron allait répliquer, Hermione ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

― **C'est vrai, vous serez bientôt majeurs** , dit-elle en désignant les jumeaux, **et peut être qu'à ce moment-là on vous proposera de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre. Mais vous n'aurez plus rien à perdre. Pas votre innocence ni votre enfance puisqu'elles seront du passé. Je pense qu'en nous tenant ainsi éloigner, ils essaient de préserver l'essence même de ce que nous sommes. Je suis certaine qu'ils savent que nous n'hésiterons pas à entrer dans les rangs lorsque le moment viendra.**

Le manque de réaction qui suivit sa tirade lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste.

― **Ce n'est pas bête** , acquiesça Fred en hochant la tête.

― **Pas bête du tout** , confirma George.

Ginny et Ron se contentèrent de hocher la tête pour marquer leur approbation. Ils restèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes avant que les garçons décident de rejoindre leurs chambres. Hermione profita du fait que son amie avait attraper un livre pour se plonger dans la lecture de sa correspondance et c'est avec ravissement qu'elle décacheta l'enveloppe de ses parents.

 _Notre très chère fille,_

 _Sache que nous ne t'en voulons pas le moins du monde pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre matin. Nous aurions aimer obtenir de plus amples explications, mais nous te faisons largement confiance et savons que tu ne prendras pas le moindre risque qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger._

 _Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que tu as des amis pour te tenir compagnie durant les vacances, et regrettons beaucoup que tu ne puisses pas venir nous voir. Remercie Mr Weasley et son épouse pour la gentillesse dont ils font preuve pour nous permettre de rester en contact._

 _Nous espérons que tu t'amuses bien et que tu ne passes pas tout ton temps à lire dans ton coin. Nous ne pouvons savoir de quoi sera fait demain, alors profite de chaque instant auprès de tes amis._

 _Nous attendrons ta prochaine lettre avec impatience._

 _Nous t'aimons très fort,_

 _Papa et Maman._

Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux embués, Hermione replia soigneusement la lettre de ses parents avant de s'emparer de celle de Viktor.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je sais que notre dernière entrevue remonte à seulement quelques jours, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu lieue dans les meilleures conditions, mais je voulais tout de même savoir comment tu allais._

 _Je sais que la mort de Cedric Diggory vous a beaucoup affecté, toi comme Harry, et sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer chez moi en te laissant vivre une épreuve pareille._

 _Comment va ton ami Harry ? Et Fleur ? Les journaux bulgares ne parlent pas beaucoup de... Tu-Sais-Qui et il est difficile de faire venir un des vôtres jusqu'ici alors tu es la seule qui puisse me répondre._

 _J'espère néanmoins que tu passeras de bonnes vacances et que tu réussiras tes examens l'année prochaine, bien que je ne doute pas une seule seconde._

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _Viktor._

En posant la lettre du bulgare avec l'autre, Hermione se promit de la montrer Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard. Peut être que savoir que Viktor Krum s'inquiétait pour lui, lui ferait plaisir. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais ce serait sûrement un pas de plus dans la période de deuil que vivait son meilleur ami.

* * *

 _Et voilà donc comme promis le chapitre un !_

 _Pour une fois, on ne commence pas directement à Poudlard, mais au Square Grimmaurd_

 _puisque je voulais faire débuter la nouvelle relation entre Hermione et Fred bien avant l'école !_

 _Mais elle se poursuivit quand même une fois au château, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

 _A l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, le chapitre 15 est en cours d'écriture._

 _Bonne après midi à vous et à très bientôt :)_


	3. 2 : L'elfe et le héro

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Claireambre:** Merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire plait déjà. Et oui, pauvre Hermione... Mais elle s'en remettra, et c'est ça le plus important ! :)

 **Petite-plume:** Si si, ses parents vont mourir, cependant, le prologue et le chapitre 1 ne se suivent pas. Le prologue correspond aux vacances de la Toussaint de la 5ème année (octobre) alors que le chapitre 1 commence juste à la fin de la 4ème année.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Deux semaines plus tard ; quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, profitant du fait que leur mère était partie faire des courses et que Sirius se trouvait à l'étage interdit, les jumeaux réunirent Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans la cuisine, leur ordonnant de s'asseoir. Leurs sourires malicieux et la lueur pleine de fierté dans leurs prunelles aidèrent Hermione à comprendre qu'ils avaient finalement réussis à résoudre le problème qu'elle leur avait posé.

 _Enfin_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant face au clin d'œil de Fred.

― **Chères petites têtes rousses...** commença-t-il avec un large sourire.

― **Et petite brune...** continua George avec un sourire pour Hermione.

― **Aujourd'hui est un grand jour...**

― **Très grand !** approuva le second d'un hochement de tête énergique.

― **Puisque vous serez les premiers privilégiés à apprendre que les jumeaux Weasley...**

― **Sont plus intelligents qu'Hermione Granger !** s'écrièrent-t-ils en même temps.

Un rire échappa aux trois plus jeunes ce qui sembla ravir les deux rigolos.

― **En effet** , s'expliqua Fred une fois le calme revenu. **Nous voulons bien admettre que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a quelque chose sous sa tignasse de tigresse, mais nous sommes néanmoins parvenu à trouver la solution idéale pour aller voir Harry.**

Hermione se sentit rougir en entendant le rouquin la qualifiée de tigresse. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils lui donnent des surnoms en rapport avec son intelligence mais c'était cependant la première fois qu'il se servait de ses cheveux pour lui en trouver un.

― **Et ?** s'impatienta Ron.

Ses frères lui jetèrent un regard moqueur et laissèrent le silence s'installer. Hermione, comme les autres, remarqua que les oreilles du garçon commençaient à devenir rouges, signe de son énervement. Enfin, George sembla le prendre en pitié et leur exposa leur trouvaille, mais la jeune fille fut quasiment certaine qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès. Mettre Ron dans tous ses états était en seconde position sur la liste des choses qu'ils aimaient faire, la première était réservée au besoin irrépressible de faire des farces.

― **La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aura lieue la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, donc on profitera du fait qu'ils soient tous dans la cuisine pour s'éclipser discrètement. Bien entendu, l'un d'entre nous devra rester ici pour couvrir les autres. Avec Fred, on a remarquer qu'il y avait deux balais dans la cuisine et ils ont l'air en assez bon état. On s'en servira donc pour voler jusqu'à Privet Drive. Bien sûr** , ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour parler, **on se servira d'un sort de désillusion pour que personne ne nous remarque. Sirius a accepté de nous aider.**

― **Vous en avez parler avec lui ?** s'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

― **Il ne risque pas de vendre la mèche ?** traduisit plus calmement Ginny.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui ne plut pas vraiment à Hermione, qui trouvait que leur plan contenait bien trop de failles. Mais elle préférait attendre qu'ils aient tout expliquer avant de parler.

― **Ça aurait été plus simple de partir quand il fait nuit** , admit Fred, **mais on ne veut pas qu'Harry s'attire des ennuis à cause de nous.**

Lorsqu'il fut évident que les jumeaux n'avaient plus rien à dire, la jeune fille prit enfin la parole, les sourcils froncés signe d'une grande réflexion.

― **D'accord, c'est une bonne idée** , approuva-t-elle sous le regard satisfait des deux garçons. **Mais, votre plan est encore trop bancale. Comment faire pour désactiver le sort de désillusion une fois devant Harry ? Et pour repartir ? Sirius ne sera pas là pour vous aider. Et si les balais ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien que vous le croyez ? Et si...**

― **Stop** , la coupa vivement George en levant les deux mains en l'air. **On a comprit, on est pas encore au point sur tout. Mais je reste sûr que cela peut réussir quand même.**

Son jumeau approuva d'un hochement de tête.

― **Le mieux serait d'avoir des fioles de potion d'invisibilité** , dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Ron sembla dire quelque chose mais elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour bien saisir le sens de sa phrase. Cela lui arrivait souvent de s'enfermer ainsi dans sa bulle, en cours, à la bibliothèque ou lorsqu'elle était penchée sur un devoir compliqué. Et oui, même Hermione Granger pouvait avoir des difficultés scolaires !

Ron et Harry étaient habitués à ce comportement et l'espace que de quelques secondes, elle se dit que cela devait sûrement surprendre les jumeaux et Ginny qui passaient rarement du temps avec elle à Poudlard. Mais cette pensée disparut aussitôt de son esprit lorsqu'elle repensa à la potion qu'elle était certaine, se trouvait dans le programme de quatrième année. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle récupéra son manuel de Potions de niveau 4. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et parcourut d'un vif coup d'oeil les mots inscrits. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps ni les ingrédients nécessaires pour la concocter. Et il serait surprenant que Sirius en possède.

 _À moins que..._ La solution lui vint lorsqu'elle passa près des rideaux cachant le portrait de Mrs Black.

― **J'ai une idée** , annonça-t-elle en revenant dans la cuisine.

Avec amusement, elle remarqua que ses amis n'avaient pas bouger d'un centimètre depuis son départ, moins de cinq minutes auparavant.

Voyant qu'ils continuaient de la fixer comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration en s'approchant du seul espace vide de la pièce, près de la cuisinière. Elle espéra qu'elle ne commettait pas la moindre bourde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

― **Dobby !** appela-t-elle.

La seconde suivante, dans un " plop " sonore, le petit elfe de maison apparut devant elle, le dos courbé, dans une révérence qui la mit mal à l'aise.

― **Miss Hermione Granger a appelé Dobby** , s'inclina encore plus le domestique.

― **Hermione, tu es la meilleure !** firent les jumeaux d'une même voix, comprenant finalement ses intentions.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose avant de se pencher vers Dobby pour lui exprimer sa requête.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, comme convenu, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny attendirent le début de la réunion pour rejoindre Dobby dans la chambre des jumeaux. Hermione avait décliné la proposition de prendre la place de son amie pour aller voir Harry, pour cette première fois, puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'une autre visite aurait lieue. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en les voyant s'accrocher au petit elfe de maison, et s'assura que Ron avait bien en sa possession la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour son meilleur ami.

Harry était parfaitement au courant de leur visite, Dobby ayant jouer le messager avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient convenu de ne pas le prévenir tout de suite pour l'Ordre, ce qui expliquait en partie la décision d'Hermione d'attendre encore un peu avant de le voir. Elle avait donc fait attention à ne rien mentionner sur le sujet dans sa lettre, inventant des vacances en France avec ses parents. Cela lui faisait mal de mentir ainsi, chose qu'elle détestait faire plus que tout au monde, mais Ginny l'avait convaincue que c'était un mal nécessaire pour le moment.

Elle croisa le regard de Fred avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et lui offrit un sourire. Puis elle se trouva seule, la pièce plongée dans un silence qui l'oppressa. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle récupéra les livres que Remus lui avait apporté la veille sur des cours de Sortilèges et Métamorphose et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, sous l'œil vigilant des Maraudeur et la mère de son meilleur ami.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait vraiment seule depuis son arrivée et elle devait admettre que ce repos lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, elle ne regrettait pas un seul moment les instants qu'elle avait passé avec chacun d'entre eux, mais ici, avec un livre dans les mains, elle se sentait revivre. Elle se sentait redevenir la fille qu'elle avait toujours été, l'élève modèle qu'on citait en exemple. En entrant à Poudlard, elle avait cru que cette étiquette la suivrait tout au long de sa vie, et elle s'était résignée à ne jamais avoir d'amis, mais Harry et Ron étaient finalement entrer dans sa vie, chacun avec un caractère différent, lui faisant revoir considérablement le sens de ses priorités. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le professeur Quirrell d'avoir fait entrer ce Troll dans l'école.

Avec eux, elle avait vécu le meilleur comme le pire. Surtout le pire, si on songeait au Troll, échiquier géant, Basilic, loup-garou et bien d'autres. Hermione réalisa que les quatre années écoulées avaient toutes apporter leur lot de surprise, bonne comme mauvaise. Elle espérait cependant que cette année serait plus calme, notamment parce qu'ils avaient l'examen des BUSE en fin de cycle et il était tout bonnement impensable qu'elle ne les ait pas. Elle n'avait pas passer toutes ces heures à la bibliothèque pour rien, bien qu'elle ne le regretta pas une seule seconde.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata que seulement trente minutes étaient passées depuis le départ des Weasley. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, ils avaient convenu de ne partir qu'une heure. C'était en général la moitié de temps d'une réunion de l'Ordre, mais les choses n'étant jamais fixes, Hermione leur avait conseillé de ne pas rester plus longtemps.

Elle était entrain de lire le septième chapitre de son livre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et les mains tremblantes, le rouge aux joues, se répétant que mentir n'était pas punissable, elle ouvrit la porte. Pour faire face à Sirius.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa tirant un sourire au parrain d'Harry qui pénétra dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Mais Hermione crut distinguer des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussé.

― **La réunion est terminée** , lui annonça Sirius, confirmant ses soupçons. **J'ai réussi à convaincre Molly de ne pas venir vous chercher immédiatement.**

― **Ils en ont encore pour quinze minutes** , répondit Hermione après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Elle crut qu'il lui dirait que ses amis n'avaient pas autant de temps devant eux, que Molly Weasley allait débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre sauf qu'il n'en fit rien.

― **D'accord, je m'occupe d'Arthur et Molly** , promit-il avant de sortir.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau en se laissant tomber sur son lit et passa le quart d'heure restant à vérifier sa montre et la porte, de peur que Sirius n'ait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Mais par chance, ses amis revinrent à l'heure, de grands sourires aux lèvres, ce qui la frustra énormément puisse qu'elle aussi, elle aurait voulu voir Harry. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation avant qu'ils rejoignent la cuisine à l'instant où Molly posait les plats sur la table.

Hermione s'installa en bout, près de Ginny et Ron qui lui retranscrirent rapidement leur entrevue avec Harry, la rouquine promettant qu'elle lui offrirait plus de détails dès qu'elles seraient dans leur chambre.

La joie de ses amis la rendit impatiente et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le calcul des jours restant avant leur deuxième rencontre avec Harry.

* * *

Mais il n'y eut pas de deuxième rencontre. Le soir du 11 août, alors qu'ils fêtaient joyeusement l'anniversaire de Ginny, le professeur Dumbledore débarqua à Square Grimmaurd, annonçant qu'Harry était attendu le lendemain pour une audience disciplinaire. Il pria Arthur Weasley de bien vouloir l'y accompagner, puisque lui-même essayer d'arranger les choses auprès du Ministre de la Magie.

― **Une audience disciplinaire ?** répéta Sirius, dans une sorte de grognement animal.

Hermione releva lentement la tête en direction du professeur Dumbledore, debout contre le chambranle de la porte, en quête d'explications, mais le directeur ne laissa rien transparaître ni dans son expression ni dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit au fugitif.

― **Mrs Figg, la Cracmole chargée de la surveillance d'Harry lorsqu'il se trouve chez sa tante et son oncle, m'a dit que des Détraqueurs avaient attaqué Harry et son cousin. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais elle affirme les avoir vu de ses propres yeux.**

― **Harry a du lancer son Patronus pour se défendre** , chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Ron qui approuva d'un signe de tête, confirmant qu'il avait pensé à la même chose.

― **Et que risque Harry à la suite de cette audience ?** demanda Ginny.

Son père échangea un regard grave avec Molly avant de répondre.

― **Une exclusion de Poudlard** , dit-il. **Une exclusion définitive et l'interdiction de faire de la magie pendant un certain temps.**

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione qui se leva d'un bond, les oreilles sifflantes.

― **Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !** s'écria-t-elle. **On ne peut pas renvoyer un élève simplement parce qu'il a voulu se défendre contre des Détraqueurs ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si le professeur Lupin ne lui avait pas appris à faire apparaître un Patronus ?**

Une main attrapa son poignet, la forçant à se rasseoir, et à son grand étonnement, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Fred. D'un signe de la tête, il lui désigna sa mère et sa sœur qui avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux. Hermione se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, s'obligeant à ne plus prendre la parole pour le reste de la soirée. Sinon elle risquerait de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard, et manquer de respect au directeur de Poudlard était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire.

La discussion reprit, mais elle n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa que Fred ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher le poignet. Et que le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau n'était pas désagréable.

Horrifiée, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, s'échappant de cette étreinte qui la tourmentait pour trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Appuyée contre la porte, elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, mais c'était difficile, tant le souvenir du touché de Fred était encore présent dans son esprit.

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione aurait voulu être capable de ne plus pouvoir penser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard et Hermione constata sans surprise qu'elle avait été élue Préfète, comme le stipula le mot écrit par sa directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall. Un badge se trouvait également dans l'enveloppe, sur lequel se trouvait un P majuscule de couleur bleue.

Elle rougit en entendant les jumeaux ricaner lorsque Mrs Weasley la félicita pour ce poste. Mais les rires des garçons cessèrent brusquement lorsqu'une exclamation de surprise de la part de Ron résonna dans la pièce.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant son ami fourrer une main tremblante dans sa propre enveloppe pour en sortir un autre badge de Préfet.

― **Traître !** s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une voix faussement indignée, tandis que leur mère s'empressait de féliciter son fils, à sa plus grande gêne.

― **Tu imaginais Ron en tant que Préfet ?** chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Hermione secoua imperceptiblement la tête et aussitôt, son regard dévia sur l'horloge de la cuisine. L'audience n'allait plus tarder à commencer à présent et elle sentait son inquiétude croître au fil du temps.

Ne voulant pas transmettre son angoisse à Ron, elle décida de se réfugier dans le salon, alors qu'il jouait aux échecs dans la cuisine avec Sirius, qui s'était révélé être un très bon joueur. Elle relisait la même phrase depuis plusieurs minutes, ne cessant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre lorsque les jumeaux débarquèrent et prirent place autour d'elle sur le vieux canapé. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque le contact de Fred lui revint en mémoire et elle détourna le regard en direction de son jumeau, qui piochait allégrement dans un sachet de bonbons à la réglisse.

― **La nourriture est le meilleur moyen pour te faire oublier tes problèmes** , commenta George. **Un bonbon ?**

Hermione déclina poliement la proposition et passa le sachet à Fred qui la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

― **Vous ne devriez pas être entrain de préparer une nouvelle farce ?** s'enquit-elle.

― **Ah !** fit Fred d'une voix pleine d'amertume. **On aimerait bien...**

― **Mais on manque d'inspiration** , compléta George. **Et oui, même les meilleurs inventeurs peuvent avoir le coup de la panne !**

Hermione sourit et fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris le double sens de la phrase du rouquin.

― **Hé !** s'indigna soudainement George, la faisant sursauter. **Ne mange pas tout !**

Le regard furieux qu'il jeta à son frère l'a surpris, elle qui était si habituée à les voir si fusionnel, comme les deux doigts de la main, comme les deux parties d'une même entité. En bougonnant, le rouquin se leva et entreprit d'aller chercher un nouveau sachet de bonbons. Hermione jeta un énième regard à sa montre et poussa un profond soupir. L'audience devait juste avoir commencer.

― **Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry** , devina Fred.

La jeune fille acquiesça en laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce sans jamais se fixer sur un point précis.

― **Tout ira bien** , continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. **Dumbledore ne le laissera pas dans cette situation. C'est le Survivant.**

― **C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...** chuchota-t-elle.

Le silence du rouquin la poussa à lever les yeux vers lui et elle constata que son regard était rivé sur elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle esquissa un sourire triste, faisant mine de ne pas sentir la chaleur sur ses joues.

― **Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?** finit-il par lui demander.

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, craignant que Fred se mette à penser qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, ce qui était absolument faux. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir.

― **Je sais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec... Cedric, Harry voudra se venger et ne se souciera plus de mettre ou non sa vie en danger. S'en prendre aux personnes à qui il tient le plus, c'est comme lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. C'est lui offrir l'occasion qu'il attend pour se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est lui offrir la mort sur un plateau en argent.**

Hermione se tut, se demandant si elle pouvait continuer à sa confier ainsi, mais Fred semblait être une oreille attentive et une personne de confiance.

― **Je sais aussi que le Ministère de la Magie fera tout pour taire la nouvelle du retour de... Ils le font déjà, je l'ai lu dans la Gazette. Ils font passer Harry pour un fou et remettent en question sa fiabilité. Ils disent que le meurtre de ses parents l'a rendu instable psychologiquement et qu'il n'est obsédé que par une chose maintenant, retrouver l'assassin. Ils disent que la mort de Cedric a été causé par le faux Maugrey Fol'Œil. Et à force d'écrire ça, les gens ne feront plus confiance à Harry et il perdra peu à peu les personnes qu'il aime. Ils sont entrain de le détruire pour rendre la situation à leur avantage.**

Le calme dans la voix de la jeune fille étonna Fred qui fixa son visage de longues minutes, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendisse compte. Il était incapable de répondre et puis, qu'aurait-il pu dire après un tel discours ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit en Hermione bien plus que la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Il vit une personne éprouvant des sentiments, une personne faisant preuve d'altruisme. Une fille qui ne ressemblait en rien à la Hermione Granger de Poudlard.

Ils ne proncèrent plus le moindre mot durant l'heure suivante, se contentant d'attendre que les minutes passent. Ginny se joignit à eux et Hermione offrit un sourire rassurant à son amie, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour le moment.

Hermione était entrain de se laver les mains dans la salle de bains du haut lorsqu'elle perçut plusieurs voix dans le couloir, et dans le lot, elle crut reconnaître celle d'Harry. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle monta deux à deux les marches et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de Ron. Sans hésitation, elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon à la chevelure noire de jais.

Harry lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre à son étreinte. La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de consentir à s'éloigner de lui.

― **Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit à l'audience ?** demanda-t-elle aussitôt. **Ils ne t'ont pas renvoyer j'espère ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute s'il y avait des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive. Au contraire, tu as eu beaucoup de chance que Remus t'enseigne le sortilège du Patronus sinon...**

Essoufflée, Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase et rougit en croisant le regard moqueur de Ron.

― **Laisse-lui au moins le temps de défaire ses affaires** , ajouta-t-il.

Rougissant, Hermione s'éloigna à contre cœur et s'assit sur le lit du rouquin, observant Harry retirer un à un les vêtements de son sac de voyage pour les mettre dans l'armoire. En le voyant faire, elle remarqua qu'il avait encore perdu du poids. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts aussi, ce qui mettait en valeur son visage et la couleur de ses yeux. Mais l'expression neutre qu'il arborait ne laisser rien transparaître sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sur la mort de Cedric Diggory. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, avant de se lancer pour de bon.

― **Harry... Ça va ?**

Ces simples mots ranimèrent une douleur sourde dans les entrailles d'Harry, qui détourna le regard, refusant que ses amis le voient dans un tel état.

― **Je vais bien, Hermione. Et toi aussi apparemment** , dit-il en désignant la chambre de la main.

La jeune fille accusa le coup en se tassant sur elle-même. C'était un coup bas de la part de son meilleur ami, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en revoir. À vrai dire, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

― **Désolé...** marmonna Ron.

― **Je ne veux pas de vos excuses** , soupira le brun d'une voix lasse. **Mais j'aurais aimer que vous me disiez la vérité.**

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron avant de prendre la parole.

― **On ne pouvait pas** , dit-elle. **Le professeur Dumbledore nous a formellement interdit de t'envoyer la moindre lettre pour être sûr que tu sois totalement en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante. Les garçons et Ginny ont enfreint les règles pour venir te voir, grâce à Dobby et Sirius. Lui et Molly n'ont pas accepter les ordres de Dumbledore mais personne n'avait vraiment le choix.**

― **Et je peux savoir où nous sommes précisément ?**

― **Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix** , répondit Ron.

Harry écarquilla des yeux en leur jetant un regard surpris. Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de confirmer les dires du rouquin par un hochement de tête vigoureux. Elle se rappela soudainement de la photo qu'elle avait mise de côté rien que pour lui et se promit de la lui remettre après le dîner. Cela ferait beaucoup trop d'émotions à gérer si elle la lui donner maintenant.

― **Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis de plus sur l'Ordre ?** s'intéressa-t-il.

La lueur dans ses yeux lui rappela celle dans les prunelles des jumeaux. Et ses doutes concernant ses réactions excessives se confirmèrent.

― **Pas grand chose** , grommela Ron d'une voix mauvaise.

― **Nous n'avions pas le droit de participer aux réunions** , expliqua-t-elle. **Et je ne sais même pas si ce sera possible un jour.**

― **Pourquoi ?** demanda Harry.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le regard interrogateur des garçons. Elle rejoignit Mrs Weasley et Ginny dans la cuisine et accepta d'aider dans la confection d'un gâteau. Arthur et Sirius discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, à voix basses, si doucement qu'elle ne percevait pas le moindre son, malgré le silence de la maison.

Silence qui ne dura guère. À coups de grands cris, Fred, Geroge et Ginny entreprirent une petite danse de la victoire, scandant 《 _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré..._ 》ce qui eut le don d'agacer particulièrement leur mère. L'ambiance durant le repas fut désagréablement tendue entre Molly et les trois fauteurs de trouble qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher des sourires extatiques.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait de cesse de fixer son parrain, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de capter son regard, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que cela déclencherait une dispute entre Sirius et Molly qui auraient des avis divergents sur la question. Mais il évita soigneusement son regard, comme le fit son parrain à son égard.

Harry patienta jusqu'à la fin du repas, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sirius et Molly commencèrent à s'engueuler, chacun pensant défendre les intérêts du garçon. Le premier ne trouvait pas mauvaise l'idée que son filleul entre dans l'Ordre alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur alors que la seconde assurait qu'ils pouvaient bien se passer de lui encore un peu. Mr Weasley se fit l'arbitre de leur prise de tête et congédia les enfants dans leur chambre. Hermione s'enferma dans la sienne alors que ses amis continuaient de monter les escaliers et enfonça profondément sa tête dans son oreiller, se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour avoir un meilleur ami aussi buté.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la raison de sa colère. Après tout, Harry était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle sentait le besoin irrépressible de veiller sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle rechignait toujours à les suivre dans leurs idées farfelues. Et qu'elle se sentait obligée des les accompagner pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient rien de stupide. C'était ce qui avait souder leur trio, alors que pour d'autres personnes, le simple fait de trouver sa place parmi d'autres était une véritable épreuve. Hermione était la tête pensante du groupe, Harry et Ron les principaux acteurs.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille décida de se préparer pour dormir, bien que le sommeil mit du temps à venir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se repasser le film de la journée dans la tête, se demandant sans cesse comment Harry avait pu oser aborder le sujet maintenant. Était-ce sa façon à lui de passer à autre chose et de se détacher des événements qui avaient eu lieu à la fin de leur quatrième année d'études ? _Drôle de façon de faire_ , pensa-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans ses couvertures. Lasse de cette histoire, elle décida ne plus aborder le sujet pour le reste des vacances et passa le plus clair de son temps seule dans un coin à ignorer ses amis, dont le sujet de discussion favori était devenu l'Ordre du Phenix.

Trois jours avant leur retour à Poudlard, Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks les accompagnèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats de livres et de robes. Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps avec Ginny et l'Auror, qui furent les seules à accepter de l'accompagner chez Fleury & Bott -les parents Weasley s'occupant de récupérer les manuels de cours nécessaires aux quatre garçons qui avaient entrepris d'aller faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch, sous la surveillance de Remus.

― **Tu es toujours fâchée contre Harry ?** lui demanda son amie alors qu'elles regardaient le propriétaire de la librairie attraper les livres nécessaires à leurs études.

― **Oui** , répondit-elle sèchement.

Ron lui avait déjà posé la question plusieurs fois et sa réponse avait toujours été la même.

― **Essaie de te mettre à sa place** , lui intima gentiment Ginny. **Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de rester sans rien faire.**

― **Et bien il n'a qu'à apprendre !**

Le rire de la rouquine lui tira un sourire et lorsque les garçons les rejoignirent, elle prit la décision de ne plus faire la tête à son meilleur ami. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'Harry était un garçon têtu et qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le faire changer. Peu à peu leur complicité revint et Hermione redevint la fille studieuse que les garçons avaient toujours connu. Son ambition de lire tous les livres avant la rentrée amusa beaucoup les jumeaux qui ne cessèrent de l'embêter sur le sujet à son plus grand désespoir. Les discussions entre filles avec Ginny lui firent beaucoup de bien et elles se lamentèrent de nombreuses fois d'être les seules filles du groupe, celui incluant la rouquine et les jumeaux. Mais Hermione voyait en cette position un avantage puisqu'elles représentaient l'autorité. Les garçons prenaient souvent leur avis en compte et ne proclamaient jamais la puissance masculine. Certes, sur le plan physique, ils étaient les meilleurs mais tous savaient qu'Hermione les battait à plate couture sur le plan intellectuel.

― **Tu crois que ce sera comment à Poudlard ?** lui demanda Ginny la veille de la rentrée, alors qu'elles étaient dans leur chambre.

La pénombre de la pièce empêcha Hermione de voir le visage de la plus jeune, mais elle l'imagina sans peine les yeux grands ouvert, fixant le plafond de la pièce.

― **Je ne sais pas** , avoua-t-elle franchement. **Ce sera sûrement comme avant, entre les cours, les examens et le Quidditch. Enfin je crois.**

― **Tant mieux** , marmonna Ginny. **Je pense que je n'aurai pas supporter l'ambiance des derniers jours.**

Hermione comprit aisément où elle voulait en venir. Après la cérémonie d'adieux pour Cedric, la vie avait repris son cours à l'école et la dernière semaine s'était écoulée dans une atmosphère pesante. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poufsouffle passaient leur temps à pleurer, les professeurs donnaient leur cours sans réel enthousiasme et les repas dans la Grande Salle se prenaient généralement dans un silence pesant.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration calme et apaisante de son amie, priant qui voulait bien l'entendre pour que cette année soit différente des autres.

Mais ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas encore, était que son souhait aller être exaucer et d'une manière bien inattendue.

* * *

 _Salut, salut !_

 _Que je vous présente un peu le chapitre 2 de mon histoire !_

 _Alors, il prend place juste après le 1 mais cette fois-ci, Harry est de retour_

 _et apprend enfin l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix... mais tout ne se passe pas_

 _comme prévu pour Hermione !_

 _Le chapitre 3 racontera le retour à Poudlard._

 _D'ici là, portez vous bien et encore merci pour vos reviews ! :)_


	4. 3 : La déchéance de la magie

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Diakoum:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :). Alors tout se passe

durant la 5 ème année du Trio mais le prologue est une vision de l'avenir.

L'histoire ne commence pas à ce moment là, mais avant, durant les vacances d'été.

Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant cette histoire !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

Poudlard n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, songea Hermione en approchant de l'entrée du château, entourée par Harry et Ron qui discutaient joyeusement avec Neville Londubat, un de leur camarade de Gryffondor. Elle remarqua cependant que de nombreux élèves jetaient des regards furtifs en direction de son meilleur ami, et que celui-ci semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ou alors faisait-il mine de rien.

Les propos du Ministère sur l'état mental d'Harry devaient être connus de tous à présent. Et la jeune fille aurait aimer être capable d'entendre ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment. Étaient-ils tous conditionnés comme Drago Malefoy, qui avait des idées très arrêtées sur les personnes comme elle, ou avaient-ils encore un soupçon de bon sens pour se faire leur propre hypothèse sur le sujet ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses pensées à ses amis puisque le professeur McGonagall entra rapidement dans la Grande Salle, suivie par une ribambelle de petits nouveaux, qui observaient les lieux d'un air émerveillé, une fois tous les anciens installés autour des quatre tables.

Aussitôt, le Choixpeau magique qui choisissait la maison des nouveaux arrivants, entonna sa chanson habituelle, sous les yeux étonnés des première année.

 _Aux temps anciens, lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole._

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans la plus belle école du monde..._

Le reste de la chanson se perdit dans la mémoire d'Hermione qui se mit à observer la table des professeurs, se demandant qui avait bien pu accepter de reprendre la place maudite du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite femme ronde, toute de rose vêtue, assise en coin de table et qui observait les élèves avec un petit sourire contrit. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en la détaillant plus particulièrement mais le discours du professeur Dumbledore la coupa dans sa contemplation.

Le directeur était entrain de rappeler les règles de l'école aux élèves fraîchement répartis dans les diverses maisons lorsqu'un 《 _Hum hum_ 》l'interrompit brusquement. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Dolores Ombrage, présentée comme le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En la voyant minauder de plaisir, Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment.

― **Cette femme !** fit soudainement Harry d'une voix ahurie. **Elle était à mon audience disciplinaire ! Elle travaille pour le Ministère !**

En entendant le dernier mot, Hermione frissonna et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Dolores Ombrage avait été envoyé à Poudlard.

― **Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue** , lança Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse en s'avançant vers le centre de l'estrade.

Le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau professeur qui semblait se délecter de l'attention portée sur elle. Sa voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu voilée, ainsi que son ensemble rose, donna envie de vomir à Hermione. Plus loin, parmi les septième année de Gryffondor, elle crut entendre les jumeaux Weasley se mettre à siffler, comme ils le feraient sûrement pour une belle fille. Hermione sourit, se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'elle trouve cette femme méprisante, sinon il y a bien longtemps qu'elle leur aurait dit de ne pas se moquer d'un professeur.

― **Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir que de revenir à Poudlard** , continua-t-elle après s'être éclaircit la gorge, **et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, alors qu'en face d'elle, Ron marmonnait qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de cinq ans.

― **J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !**

Des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche mais un nouveau toussotement l'empêcha de poursuivre. La voix d'Ombrage était plus ferme lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

― **Le Ministère de la magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.**

Le professeur Ombrage marqua une pause et inclina la tête en direction des autres professeurs qui se contentèrent de la fixer du regard sans la moindre expression.

― **Chaque directeur** , poursuivit-elle comme si de rien était, **chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation...**

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ronald lorsque celui-ci se mit à bailler bruyamment. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que plusieurs de ses camarades étaient entrain de discuter entre eux, attendant patiemment le repas, sans prêter la moindre attention au discours de la femme.

 **―... car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.**

Après un dernier sourire, Dolores Ombrage retourna s'asseoir, sous les applaudissements des autres professeurs. Enfin, le directeur annonça le repas et aussitôt, des centaines de plats apparurent sur la table.

― **Enfin !** s'écria Ron en se jetant sur le plat de poulet, sous le regard outré d'Hermione et celui amusé d'Harry.

Mais Hermione elle, avait perdu l'appétit en écoutant le discours de cette femme du Ministère. Si Ron et Harry, ainsi que la plupart de leurs camarades ne semblaient pas avoir fait le lien entre Ombrage et le Ministère, elle, elle avait parfaitement compris. Et savoir que l'école allait être ainsi espionner la rendait malade. Quelles conséquences découleraient de cette décision ministérielle ? Après un poste d'enseignant, pourquoi pas deux ? Ou mieux encore, la place de directeur ? Pourquoi ne pas renvoyer Dumbledore immédiatement dans ce cas ?

Par automatisme, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'estrade et remarqua la mine perturbée du directeur. Pensait-il à la même chose qu'elle ? Avait-il compris que l'avenir de l'école allait être bouleversé par cette femme à la face de crapaud ? Hermione rougit en s'entendant penser ainsi d'un professeur.

Le repas s'acheva sans qu'elle ait beaucoup manger, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Harry qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle secoua imperceptiblement en désignant la table des professeurs d'un geste de la main. Le garçon comprit avant de chuchoter qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Accompagnée de Ron, elle guida les élèves de première année de leur maison jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, leur donnant quelques conseils pour pouvoir se repérer dans les couloirs, comme l'avait fait Percy avec eux. La salle commune était pleine, ce qui inquiéta légèrement les nouveaux mais Hermione leur assura que tout irait bien avant de leur expliquer comment rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils, ses pensées revenant sans cesse vers Dolores Ombrage et son discours. Harry était entrain de discuter avec Neville et Ron, et elle voulait attendre encore un peu avant de révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert. À son grand étonnement, les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, leur meilleur ami, vinrent prendre place près d'elle, les bras chargés de sucreries.

― **Un bonbon, Préfète ?** lui proposa Fred.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, le rouge aux joues en l'entendant la qualifier ainsi.

― **Alors qu'as-tu penser de notre adorable nouveau professeur de Défense ?** lui demanda George.

― **Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être** , répondit-elle.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir saisi le double sens des paroles d'Ombrage.

― **Et puis elle ressemble à un crapaud** , ajouta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle perçut les éclats de rire des septième année et elle comprit finalement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle baissa la tête, le visage cramoisi.

― **Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une once d'humour chez toi !** s'écria Fred d'un ton triomphant.

― **Tout n'est peut être pas perdu pour toi, petite lionne !** ajouta George en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de prendre la décision de monter dans son dortoir. Elle informa ses amis qu'elle allait se coucher et fit mine ne pas voir le clin d'œil que lui lança Fred, même si au fond d'elle, elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Les pulsations de son cœur s'étaient brusquement accélérés et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état.

Lavande Brown et Parvati Patill se trouvaient déjà dans la chambre lorsqu'elle s'y engouffra. Elle les salua d'un simple sourire avant de retourner dans la salle de bains pour se préparer pour dormir. En se couchant dans son lit, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était impatiente que les cours commencent. Il y aurait au moins une chose de normale dans sa vie.

* * *

Elle était déjà entrain de déjeuner, le nez plongé dans son manuel de Potions, lorsqu'Harry et Ron la rejoignirent le lendemain matin. Le salut joyeux qu'elle leur offrit fut reprit en écho par des grommèlements de la part du rouquin et un bâillement de la part du brun. Un rire lui échappa et elle vit Ron grimacer en se massant la tempe.

― **Comment fais-tu pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ?** soupira Ronald en se servant plusieurs tranches de brioche sur lesquelles il étala généreusement de la confiture de figue.

― **C'est la rentrée !**

― **Oui, c'est la rentrée** , marmonna Harry, les yeux clos. **Oui, la rentrée.**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, laissant les deux garçons se réveiller doucement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le professeur McGonagall qui était également leur directrice de maison, s'approcha d'eux, une pile de parchemins sous le bras. Elle jeta un regard moqueur aux deux garçons avant de se pencher vers Hermione.

― **Bonjour Miss Granger** , dit-elle d'une voix sèche. **Comme vous le savez bien maintenant vous avez la possibilité de prendre ou d'arrêter des cours à chaque nouvelle année. L'an passé vous avez souhaiter ne plus vous rendre en cours de Divination. Est-ce toujours le cas ?**

― **Oui** , confirma Hermione. **Mais j'aimerai continuer les Runes Anciennes et l'Étude des Moldus. En plus de tous les autres.**

McGonagall lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes, auquel elle répondit par un timide sourire, avant d'attraper un parchemin et de tapoter doucement dessus. Après plusieurs minutes, elle le tendit à Hermione qui la remercia vivement avant d'y jeter un œil, tandis que la directrice de sa maison se tournait vers Harry et Ron.

Sans être vraiment étonnée, elle constata que les Gryffondor commençaient par un double cours de Potions avec les Serdaigle, puis deux heures de Sortilèges. L'après-midi était consacré aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques et aux Runes Anciennes, avec une pause d'une heure entre les deux.

Hermione s'empressa de finir son déjeuner et remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour récupérer les manuels dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée. Elle prévint rapidement ses amis qui se contentèrent de lui offrir un hochement de tête. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dépassait les portes de la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs de ses condisciples qui la saluèrent avec de grands sourires et signe de la main. Il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le premier cours et elle ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard. Surtout dans la classe de Rogue.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement les trois garçons affalés sur les canapés rouge et or lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez les Gryffondor. Ce ne fut qu'en redescendant de son dortoir, sa besace pleine de livres et parchemins, qu'elle les vit enfin. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua leur mine anéantie.

― **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Fred fut le premier à la remarquer, mais son expression ne changea pas pour autant et il poussa même un soupir dépité en reprenant sa contemplation du feu de cheminée.

Hermione réitéra sa question, légèrement inquiète à présent et Lee se contenta de lui tendre un morceau de parchemin qu'elle reconnut comme étant un emploi du temps. Un éclat de rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de la dépression des garçons. Rare était les moments de libre qu'ils auraient, du fait de leurs examens en fin d'année et cela semblait être difficile à vivre pour eux.

― **Je vois** , commenta-t-elle en posant le parchemin. **Vous êtes en pleine dépression.**

― **C'est ça !** confirma George en lui accordant enfin un regard.

― **Dépression totale** , confirma son jumeau d'un ton défaitiste.

Le hochement de tête vigoureux de Lee confirma les propos des garçons.

― **Ce n'est pas plus mal** , déclara-t-elle fermement en quittant la pièce.

Le cri d'indignation des garçons fut rendu muet pour le portrait qui se refermer derrière elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle fut la première à arriver devant les cachots de Rogue. Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Leur premier cours de l'année débuta. Pas dans les meilleures conditions, il fallait le dire, avec Severus Rogue comme professeur.

* * *

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry referma brusquement son manuel de métamorphose, réveillant de ce fait son meilleur ami entrain de dormir, avachi contre sa chaise, et recevant un regard noir de la part d'Hermione qui agita aussitôt sa baguette magique au-dessus de son devoir de Runes Anciennes pour faire disparaître l'encre qui avait coulé dessus.

― **Déjà ?** marmonna Ron en baillant.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant ranger ses affaires à son tour. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment Ron pouvait ne pas se sentir impliquer plus que ça dans ses études. Certes, elle lui apportait souvent de l'aide, le laissant la plupart du temps copier sur ses propres devoirs, mais plus la fin de la scolarité approcher, plus elle se disait qu'elle devait arrêter de faire ça. Se débrouiller par soi-même ouvrirait peut être les yeux au rouquin.

Elle refusa la proposition de les accompagner manger lorsqu'ils lui indiquèrent leur projet, précisant qu'elle avait de nombreux devoirs à terminer, mais promit néanmoins à Harry qu'elle irait grignoter quelque chose en cuisine plus tard. Elle entendit les garçons s'éloigner et le silence se fit de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, qui en ce samedi matin, ne comptait que deux personnes. Hermione et Mrs Prince, la bibliothécaire.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, les professeurs les avaient surchargé de travail, ne leur laissant que de rares moments libres en cette première semaine d'école. Les BUSE approchant, la plupart d'entre eux estimaient qu'il leur fallait revoir tout le programme des quatre premières années avant de s'attaquer à celui de la cinquième.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le point du vue de tous les professeurs. Dolores Ombrage avait estimé que l'enseignement qu'ils avaient reçu jusqu'à présent en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal était totalement inutile. Sa façon d'en parler avait fait comprendre à Hermione que le professeur voyait en ces prédécesseurs une bande d'incapable. Aurait-elle eu un avis différent s'il s'était agit de sorciers venant du Ministère ? Elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce premier cours avec Ombrage lui avait fait comprendre que le Ministère avait une définition très différente du mot 《 enseigner 》. L'utilisation de la baguette durant le cours était formellement interdit, Ombrage -et donc le Ministère- jugeait que l'apprentissage dans les manuels était plus fructifiant. D'une certaine façon, Hermione était d'accord avec ça puisque la théorie s'apprenait dans les livres, mais sans pratique, comment connaître son niveau ? Ses capacités ? Comment trouver le meilleur moyen pour évoluer ?

Évidemment penser à Ombrage, lui rappela Harry et une boule d'angoisse lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'elle repensa à l'altercation survenue entre les deux durant le cours. Son ami avait voulu convaincre qui voulait bien l'entendre que Voldemort était de retour, mais Ombrage ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps, le punissant d'une retenue. Depuis cet instant, les mots gravés dans la chair du brun donnait envie de vomir à Hermione. 《 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_ 》resterait à jamais écrit sur sa main. Les méthodes éducatives du Ministère faisaient froid dans le dos.

Elle était entrain de relire son devoir lorsqu'une ombre se dessina sur sa table, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

― **Désolé** , lança Ginny en s'asseyant face à elle. **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

― **Pas de problème** , assura Hermione en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard furibond de la rouquine. Comprenant que son amie avait besoin de se confier, elle délaissa ses devoirs et offrit toute son attention à Ginny qui ne tarda pas à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

― **J'en ai marre de mes frères** , chuchota-t-elle furieusement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Mrs Prince. **Je ne peux pas passer un seul instant sans les avoir constamment sur le dos ! Si je m'approche de trop près d'un garçon, ils me sautent aussitôt à la gorge et je suis certaine qu'après, c'est le garçon en question qu'ils vont voir ! Non mais tu te rends compte, je ne peux même pas parler avec Harry pour lui demander comment ça va ! Et Neville, c'est pire !**

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, qui se transforma en sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de son amie. Elle savait que la rouquine vivait mal la situation, être la seule fille d'une famille de sept enfants, cela devait être vraiment très pesant. Sauf que Ginny avait réussi à faire de cette souffrance une force qui lui permettait chaque jour de se distinguer de tous ses frères. Seulement, l'obstination était un caractère commun aux Weasley... et la rouquine était souvent dépassée par les réactions de ses aînés.

― **Tu en as parler à ta mère ?** demanda alors Hermione.

Molly Weasley était la seule personne capable d'effrayer les jumeaux Weasley. La jeune fille en avait fait la découverte durant les vacances d'été.

― **Oui** , confirma son amie. **Mais maintenant que nous sommes de retour à Poudlard, les jumeaux savent qu'ils ne risquent plus rien. À part recevoir une Beuglante et se faire engueuler aux prochaines vacances. Alors ils profitent de la situation. Hermione, je te jure, si ça continue... Oh non !**

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné avant de se tourner vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait. De dos, elle ne sut s'il s'agissait de Fred ou de George, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la chevelure flamboyante du garçon qui discutait avec Mrs Prince. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'une telle scène se produisait. Un des jumeaux Weasley dans la bibliothèque ? Inconcevable !

― **Tu ne m'as pas vu de la journée !** lui souffla Ginny avant de disparaître derrière une des immenses étagères.

Hermione se replongea aussitôt dans ses cours, faisant mine d'être incroyablement concentrée mais elle se doutait que Fred ou George ne manquerait pas de la voir. Et comme tout le monde savait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny...

― **Salut, Hermione !**

De nouveau la jeune fille sursauta avant de lever la tête pour faire face à Fred. Elle espéra que les rougeurs sur ses joues ne la trahiraient pas lorsqu'elle prétendrait de ne pas avoir vu Ginny. Elle trouva rassurant de fixer son regard sur son parchemin alors que le rouquin s'asseyait sur la chaise où se trouver sa soeur quelques instants plutôt.

― **Fred** , répondit-elle en essayant de sourire mais sa grimace ne dut pas être convaincante puisqu'elle vit les sourcils du garçon se froncer.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, son visage vira au cramoisi et elle baissa complètement la tête pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

― **Tu n'es pas une bonne menteuse** , plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione jugea préférable de ne pas répondre et tripota le bout de sa plume, espérant que le rouquin partirait bientôt mais il sembla trouver la situation amusante puisqu'il attrapa son manuel de Métamorphose et le feuilleta, sans rien dire.

La jeune fille serra les dents, pas de colère, mais de gêne, ayant comprit le jeu joué par Fred. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard rieur du frère de son meilleur ami.

― **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra naturelle. **Comme tu le vois, je suis assez occupée.**

― **J'avais remarqué** , rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire. Les pitreries des jumeaux Weasley avaient au moins un avantage, celui de détendre l'atmosphère quand celle-ci devenait trop tendue. Légèrement détendue, Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, et défia le garçon du regard, bien décidée à protéger son amie.

― **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** répéta-t-elle, plus confiante.

― **Je cherche Ginny** , répondit Fred d'une voix rieuse. **George et moi avons reçu une lettre de Maman qui nous disait de la laisser tranquille. On veut la voir pour s'excuser.**

Hermione arqua un sourcil en l'entendant prononcer les derniers mots. Était-il vraiment possible qu'un mot tel que 《 excuse 》 fasse parti du vocabulaire des jumeaux ?

― **Je te sens dubitative** , ricana Fred.

― **Je le suis** , avoua-t-elle. **Je ne pensais pas que ton frère et toi vous connaissiez des mots comme _désolé_ , _pardon_ ou encore _excuse-moi_.**

― ** _Outch_ !**

Elle rit en le voyant porter une main à sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, avec une expression faussement indignée. Son rire s'éteignit brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi était-elle soudainement mal à l'aise en présence de Fred Weasley, qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis quatre ans ?

― **Je n'ai pas vu ta sœur aujourd'hui** , répondit-elle en fixant le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière Fred, espérant que la rouquine avait réussi à quitter la bibliothèque en toute discrétion.

― **Dommage** , commenta-t-il. **Si c'est le cas, dis-lui qu'on la cherche.**

Hermione promit qu'elle le ferait, avant de se pencher sur ses devoirs, espérant qu'il finirait par la laisser. Mais il n'en fit rien et resta silencieux près d'elle pendant de longues minutes. Sentant son regard sur sa nuque, elle consentit à lever la tête et fronça les sourcils en croisant son regard sérieux.

― **Quoi ?** bafouilla-t-elle en se sentant rougir.

― **Tu as changé** , fit Fred.

Et il se leva sur ces mots. Septique, Hermione le suivit des yeux alors qu'il quittait la pièce et son regard resta bloqué de longs instants sur la porte close, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur Harry et Ron, qu'elle ne remarqua que lorsque le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

― **Hermione ?** l'appela-t-il.

Un soupir lui échappa et elle releva la tête vers son meilleur ami qui l'observer avec une expression inquiète. Elle le rassura d'un sourire avant de remarquer la pomme dans la main de Ronald.

― **On savait que tu oublierais d'aller en cuisine** , lui dit-il avant de lui tendre le fruit.

Elle les remercia tous les deux avant de refermer et ranger ses cours dans son sac. Il ne lui restait que son devoir de Runes à finir. Avec plaisir, elle les suivit dans le parc encore ensoleillé de l'école et mordit vivement dans sa pomme, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

― **Tu as loupé la prise de bec entre Ginny et Fred** , lui apprit Ron. **Si George n'était pas intervenu, je crois que ça aurait fini en bain de sang.**

Hermione grimaça, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

― **Comment va Ginny ?** demanda-t-elle.

Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais elle se doutait qu'Harry trouverait ça étonnant qu'elle ne pose pas la question. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait le moindre soupçon. Car il lui était quasiment impossible de mentir à son meilleur ami. C'était pour elle, comme mentir à ses parents, et cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

― **Elle était furieuse** , répondit Harry.

La discussion dériva sur la sélection prochaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont Angelina Johnson était devenue la capitaine après le départ d'Olivier Dubois. Hermione n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les propos de ses amis sur un sujet qu'elle n'appréciait guère il fallait le dire, ses pensées revenant sans cesse en direction d'un autre roux.

Qu'avait voulu dire Fred par son 《 _Tu as changé_ 》? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle soudainement si bouleversée en sa présence ?

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voici donc enfin le chapitre 3 de l'histoire que je poste en vitesse._

 _Je tenais également à m'excuser de ne pas avoir donner de signes de vie_

 _ces derniers temps mais je m'occupe d'un petit bébé de 6 mois donc_

 _je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour moi..._

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

 _A bientôt ! :)_


	5. 4 : L'envol de la colombe

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Redhope :** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, même si je sais

que ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venue...

 **Diakoum :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Angelina ne sera pas comme

ça. Elle sera gentille et aura sa propre histoire d'amour !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Octobre arriva, apportant avec lui les premières chutes de feuilles qui rendirent le Saule Cogneur plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. La vie reprit peu à peu son cours, les élèves jonglant entre les cours, les devoirs et le Quidditch pour certains. Qui devint le sujet favori de l'école lorsque le professeur Dumbledore annonça le premier match de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle pour la semaine suivante.

Arrivèrent également les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, qu'Hermione passa accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis et de Ginny, qui s'était révélée être une bonne dénicheuse d'objet en tout genre, et depuis leur première sortie, un joli collier avec un saphir habillé le cou de la Préfète. Le temps passant, les choses s'arrangèrent entre la rouquine et ses frères, qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage pour des heures de retenue.

Harry n'échappait pas à la règle, et malgré les conseils et menaces de sa meilleure amie, les discussions entre lui et Ombrage se finissaient toujours pour l'obtention d'une punition. Les mots inscrits sur la main du brun devenaient de plus en plus illisibles par ceux qui s'ajouter constamment. Hermione obligea même Ron à parler à Harry, pour lui faire remarquer qu'il agissait de façon stupide, mais le brun fit la sourde oreille, ce qui eut le don d'agacer particulièrement la jeune fille.

Alors, pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute s'il se comportait comme un enfant buté, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque ou la salle commune à faire ses devoirs. Le décompte des mois avant l'examen final l'inquiétait et la pile de livres s'entassant sur sa table de chevet croissait de jour en jour.

Mais une nouvelle étonnante perturba la vie de l'école. Après seulement quelques semaines d'école, Dolores Ombrage fut nommée Grande Inquisitrice sur ordre du Ministre en personne, lui donnant ainsi autant de droit qu'un directeur. Et l'annonce d'une inspection de chaque professeur fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Hermione savait parfaitement ce qui découlerait de ces entrevues. À quels professeurs devaient-ils d'ores et déjà faire leurs adieux ? Aux yeux de la jeune fille, le professeur Trelawney, qui enseigner la Divination était en haut de la liste des enseignants à exclure. Rubeus Hagrid en deuxième place sur le podium.

Les paris furent lancer pour savoir quel professeur aurait l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Severus Rogue était en tête, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi, puisqu'il était haï par la plupart des élèves, sauf ceux de Serpentard, et Hermione commençait à trouver ces paris totalement stupides. Elle n'était pas franchement une adepte du professeur, mais elle trouvait inconcevable qu'un élève puisse se permettre de parier ainsi sur l'avenir d'un professeur. Rogue dû avoir vent de tout ça puisqu'il se montra encore plus méprisable envers les collégiens.

Et les choses se gâtèrent encore plus lorsqu'il devint parfaitement évident qu'aucun cours pratique ne serait dispensé en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage restait intraitable sur le sujet et punissait quiconque oser remettre en doute les décisions du Ministère de la magie.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione révisait en compagnie de Neville Londubat dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quasiment déserte lorsqu'une idée qu'elle jugea tout d'abord incongrue lui vint en tête, en entendant son camarade grommeler qu'il ne réussirait pas l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sa plume cessa de voleter sur le parchemin déjà bien noirci de son écriture, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son expression studieuse laissa place à quelque chose de totalement différent et il fallut de longues minutes à Neville pour remarquer que son amie n'étudiait plus.

― **Euh... Hermione, ça va ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

La jeune fille répondit vaguement que oui avant de se replonger dans sa réflexion. Plus les arguments lui venaient, plus l'idée devenait intéressante mais il y avait bien trop de points négatifs qu'elle devait prendre en compte également. Pratiquer de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais comment le faire en toute discrétion, sans attirer l'attention d'un professeur, ou pire, d'Ombrage ? Et qui pourrait bénéficier de cette aide ? Tous les élèves de l'école avaient la Grande Inquisitrice pour professeur, alors tous auraient certainement besoin de pratique en plus. Un tri était nécessaire... Quoi que. Les Serpentard pouvaient facilement être rayer de la liste. Les Poufsouffle, pour la plupart, risqueraient de vendre la mèche avant même qu'ils aient réussi à trouver le moyen idéal.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir en se rendant compte que son idée était bonne, mais qu'à elle seule, elle ne pourrait pas régler tous les problèmes apparentés. Elle hésita à en parler avec Neville cependant elle se retint en remarquant le rouquin assit à leur table et qui discutait avec le cinquième année.

Aussitôt, elle sentit la colère monter et elle fusilla Fred du regard en remarquant l'objet qu'il avait en mains et qu'il essayait apparemment de vendre à Neville. Son côté Préfète prit le dessus et elle tendit un doigt accusateur en direction de Fred, attirant l'attention des deux garçons.

― **J'espère que tu ne comptes pas vendre ça devant moi ?** siffla-t-elle furieusement.

Le sourire amusé du rouquin répondit pour lui. Le visage de la jeune fille vira au cramoisi et elle se leva brusquement, sous les regards des élèves arrivés dans la salle commune.

― **Non mais je rêve !** s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. **Comment oses-tu faire tes petits trafiques, parfaitement illégaux au passage, juste sous mon nez, sachant pertinemment que je suis Préfète ? Le fait que je puisse te dénoncer ne te fait pas peur, c'est ça ? Alors voyons vous voir comment tu te débrouilles avec le professeur McGonagall !**

Hermione quitta la pièce sous les yeux estomaqués de ses condisciples, bien décidée à tenir tête au rouquin jusqu'au bout. Elle avait horreur qu'on se joue ainsi d'elle, et pendant longtemps, elle s'était laissée marcher dessus sans rien dire, mais Viktor Krum avait réussi à lui faire voir les choses d'un point de vue différent. Et il était à présent hors de question qu'elle laisse passer ça. Elle avait fermé les yeux durant tout le mois de septembre, se répétant que le petit trafique des jumeaux prendrait fin rapidement, sauf que, comme elle s'y était attendue, la tournure des événements avait été toute autre.

Elle ne parcourut que la moitié du couloir avant d'entendre le portrait s'ouvrir de nouveau, suivit de près par le rire de Fred Weasley. Hermione accéléra le pas espérant atteindre son but avant qu'il ne la rattrape mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule au détour du premier croisement. Un bruyant soupir lui échappa et elle fusilla le garçon du regard lorsqu'il se plaça face à elle.

― **Lâche-moi** , exigea-t-elle, acerbe, en essayant de se dégager mais il resserra sa prise, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

― **Non** , rit-il en secouant la tête.

― **Lâche-moi !**

Il fit cependant mine de rien entendre et posa sur elle un regard amusé. Comprenant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas de cette façon, Hermione s'efforça de se détendre autant qu'elle le put en présence de Fred. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile, lorsqu'on sentait le regard de l'autre rivé sur soi. Une chaleur bien connue balaya le visage de la jeune fille, qui détourna le regard, se maudissant de rougir à la moindre occasion.

― **Ça y est, tu es calmée petite lionne ?**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le rire du rouquin l'empêcha de répondre. Furieuse, elle le fusilla du regard.

― **Tu trouves ça drôle ?** répliqua-t-elle.

― **Absolument** , confirma-t-il avec un sérieux feint. **Te mettre en colère est devenu mon nouveau passe temps.**

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre et entrer dans le jeu de Fred qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Qu'elle s'énerve, se mette à lui crier dessus, quitte à dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Mais elle resta parfaitement immobile, sans faire le moindre bruit. Le sourire taquin de Fred s'accentua et il consentit enfin à la lâcher. Hermione en profita pour faire demi tour et retourner dans la salle commune, oubliant momentanément ses projets, mais il la rattrapa de nouveau et lui barra la route. Elle s'arrêta net, surprise, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

― **Quoi encore ?** lâcha-t-elle. **Tu as réussis, je ne vais pas voir le professeur McGonagall.**

― **Je sais.**

 **―Donc ?** poursuivit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ostensiblement et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son regard se planta dans celui du rouquin, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il y vit autre chose. De plus grave. De plus attirant. De plus _beau_.

― **Tu as changé** , dit-il et son souffle vint caressé le visage de la jeune fille.

― **C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça** , chuchota-t-elle, tétanisée.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Fred, qui se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

― **La Hermione Granger avec du répondant est celle que je préfère.**

Et il la planta sur ces mots, quelques secondes avant que ne retentisse la cloche, annonçant la fin d'une nouvelle journée de cours. Hermione resta plantée là, de longs instants, les yeux écarquillés, le visage en feu. Le cerveau en ébullition, se repassant le film des événements dans la tête, essayant de comprendre à quel moment Fred Weasley avait commencé à la voir autrement que comme la meilleure amie de son petit frère Ron ? Une inquiétude naquit au creux du ventre de la jeune fille, entourée d'une chaleur étonnante. Et elle ne sut ce qui l'effrayer le plus. La chaleur ou l'inquiétude ?

Remarquant que certains de ses camarades de maison étaient entrain de s'approcher d'elle, Hermione retourna à pas vifs dans la salle commune des lions et récupéra ses affaires sans adresser le moindre mot à Neville, toujours assit à table, qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle ne chercha même pas à voir si Fred ou même George se trouvait ici et repartit aussitôt, en direction du terrain de Quidditch cette fois. Elle savait qu'Harry allait donner quelques conseils à Ron qui avait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que gardien et dont l'angoisse croissait de jour en jour à mesure qu'approcher le premier match de la saison.

Elle les remarqua de loin, tous les deux installés sur des balais, se passant le souaffle, à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins, près de Ginny qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Qui se fana légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air préoccupé de son amie.

― **Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ?** s'enquit Ginny.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en sentant le regard interrogateur de son amie posé sur elle. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas répondre. La gêne l'empêchait de se confier, puisqu'elle voyait mal dire à Ginny que son frère Fred la perturbait. C'était trop... **bizarre**. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que ça remonte jusqu'aux oreilles du rouquin. Qu'il se moque d'elle. Que toute l'école soit au courant qu'Hermione Granger était terrorisée par ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Fred Weasley. L'humiliation était la pire chose au monde.

― **Comment ça se passe ?** demanda-t-elle plutôt en désignant les garçons d'un geste de la main.

Si Ginny parut sceptique d'entendre Hermione esquiver la question et changer de sujet, elle n'en fit pas le moindre commentaire, mais la brune savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Son amie allait se montrer plus interrogative qu'auparavant, la titillant continuellement pour obtenir une réponse précise.

― **Ron arrive à bien rattraper la balle** , répondit-elle. **Mais il est encore trop crispé sur son balais.**

En effet, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, le garçon poser les deux mains sur le manche de son balais, comme s'il cherchait son équilibre. Hermione ne connaissait pas grand chose sur le Quidditch, pourtant elle était persuadée qu'un manque de confiance en ses capacités et un mauvais sens de l'équilibre, empêcheraient Ron de jouer au mieux de sa forme.

― **Et il n'y a rien à faire pour le décrisper ?**

Ginny secoua négativement la tête en posant un regard inquiet sur son grand frère.

― **Il faut qu'il ait plus confiance en lui** , ajouta-t-elle. **Mais c'est pas encore gagner !**

Une heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent tous les quatre la tour des Gryffondor, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se relayant pour convaincre Ron qu'il avait les atouts d'un bon joueur de Quidditch, et qu'avec une meilleure estime de soi et de l'ambition, il ferait un carton plein le jour du match. La jeune fille ne fut pas certaine que ce soit vraiment efficace mais ses doutes furent mis de côté lorsqu'elle entendit Seamus Finnigan, un de leur camarade de classe, demander si les propos du Ministère sur Harry n'étaient pas vrais.

Elle se figea sur la première marche des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, Harry tout aussi raide à ses côtés. Elle allait répondre lorsque la voix de Ron résonna à travers la pièce, captant l'attention de tous. Hermione se retourna à demi et croisa le regard grave de Fred, assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Angelina Johnson.

― **Celui qui ose croire qu'Harry est fou est un con** , lança sèchement Ron en fusillant Seamus du regard. **Après tout ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette école, j'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un doute encore de lui.**

― **Tu n'es pas objectif** , lui reprocha Seamus et certains chuchotements s'élevèrent d'un peu partout. **Et puis, qui dit que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Cedric ?**

Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant de se rapprocher du garçon et de lui asséner une claque monumentale qui résonna longuement. Ses yeux brillants lançaient des éclairs et tout ceux qui la connaissaient assez bien savaient qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner dans cette situation. Seamus dut le comprendre car il se ratatina sur place, le visage cramoisi.

― **Ron a raison, tu es vraiment con, Seamus** , siffla-t-elle. **Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour te faire une opinion par toi-même. Et parce qu'au fond de toi, tu es mort de trouille. D'admettre qu'Harry a raison et que Voldemort soit de retour...**

Une nouvelle vague de murmures s'éleva lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du mage noire.

― **Tu te caches derrière les jupes de ta mère, en te disant que faire comme les autres te donne un certain pouvoir. Mais tu te trompes lourdement ! Ça ne te rend qu'encore plus pitoyable. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'Harry ait pu tuer Cedric. Tu le connais depuis cinq ans, toi comme savons ce qu'il a subi. Mais tu es lâche et apeuré alors tu te voiles la face et préfère te faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde plutôt que d'admettre la vérité. Et les gens comme toi ne méritent même pas d'être à Gryffondor** , ajouta-t-elle plus fort pour les autres lions.

Seamus s'approcha d'elle, le visage déformé de fureur mais les jumeaux et Lee l'encadrèrent aussitôt, faisant reculer le garçon.

― **Mauvaise idée** , gronda Fred.

― **Très mauvaise idée** , confirma George d'un ton menaçant.

― **Retourne donc jouer dans les jupes de ta mère** , ricana Lee.

La barrière que formaient les garçons autour d'elle dissuada Seamus de répondre et il quitta la pièce après lui avoir jeter un regard venimeux, Dean Thomas sur les talons. Au regard que jeta le deuxième en direction d'Harry, Hermione comprit que les élèves ayant des doutes sur son meilleur ami étaient vraiment rares.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque la vie dans la salle commune reprit peu à peu son cour. Quelques curieux jetaient encore des regards en direction du Survivant, mais personne n'eut le courage de prendre ouvertement la parole. Un regard en direction de la Préfète et de ses gardiens les dissuadaient de le faire.

Hermione n'attendit pas plus pour remercier les trois garçons et pour se retourner vers ses meilleurs amis, mais Harry avait disparu. Ron l'informa qu'il allait le voir avant de la laisser seule, au bas des escaliers.

― **Ça lui passera** , souffla la voix de Fred près d'elle.

Hermione n'osa pas se tourner vers lui, leur dernière discussion lui revenant brusquement en tête. À la place, elle fixa les escaliers desquels elle perçut encore un peu la démarche lourde de Ronald avant que le silence ne revienne.

― **J'espère** , soupira-t-elle.

― **Depuis quand es-tu si peu optimiste ?**

― **Depuis qu'un de mes camarades est mort** , répondit-elle, du tac au tac.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Fred et croisa son regard surpris. Un sourire triste éclaira son visage et elle décida de trouver refuge dans son dortoir. La journée avait été mouvementé et elle avait besoin d'être seule pour tout assimiler. Par chance, ses condisciples de chambre se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune, puisqu'il restait quelques minutes avant le repas, si bien qu'Hermione put se laisser tomber sur son lit sans la moindre grâce. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que les trois autres filles de sa chambre ne se gênaient pas le moins du monde pour la critiquer, la trouvant même trop _vieille fille_ , alors elle ne voulait pas leur donner une occasion supplémentaire de la rabaisser.

Ses pensées revinrent aussitôt vers l'altercation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Seamus, qui était pourtant un gentil garçon et un bon ami d'Harry et Ron à l'ordinaire. Il avait plusieurs fois été là pour elle lorsque les disputes avec les deux garçons s'étaient révélées trop dures à supporter. Alors quand et comment avait-il pu se mettre à douter d'Harry ? Le retour du mage noir était donc si inconcevable que ça ? Elle qui venait d'un monde où les guerres entre sociétés étaient courantes, ne voyait pas comment une communauté comme celle qu'elle venait de rejoindre pouvait douter d'un tel fait. La magie était censée permettre de grande chose, alors pourquoi pas le retour d'un homme supposé mort ? Mais Hermione savait que cela aller bien au delà de ça.

Voldemort avait fait plus de mal à lui seul que toute une armée de soldats moldus. Tant de gens étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient refusé de suivre l'idéologie d'un monstre prônant la suprématie des Sang-Pur. Et en avaient payer le prix. Leur vie. Pour pouvoir fuir une existence d'esclavage, sous les ordres d'un sorcier aussi noir que la nuit. Et puis un beau jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, terrassé par un enfant d'un an, que le sacrifice de sa mère avait rendu plus fort.

Pourtant, à travers toute cette noirceur, une lueur d'un roux flamboyant persistait encore. Pendant longtemps, Hermione avait cru éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Ron, mais après les deux mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble en dehors de l'école, elle s'était finalement rendue compte qu'il ne serait jamais plus que son meilleur ami. Non, cette lumière n'était pas Ronald, mais un autre membre de sa famille.

Fred Weasley était vraiment un garçon déroutant et Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, malgré toutes les vacances qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la famille Weasley. Rares étaient les moments où les jumeaux passaient du temps en compagnie d'Harry et Hermione, tous deux meilleurs amis de leur petit frère. Si ce n'est pour faire des farces, ils préféraient passer leur temps ensemble. Sauf que les choses avaient changé durant l'été. Était-ce le fait de perdre un camarade et ami qui avait modifié leurs personnalités ? Une expérience traumatisante pouvait expliquer cet intérêt soudain pour autrui.

Mais pourquoi Fred l'avait-il choisi _elle_ ? Qu'avait-elle de bien particulier pour qu'il la voit soudainement comme Hermione Granger et non plus Hermione la meilleure amie de son petit frère ? Et le plus intriguant dans cette histoire était de savoir pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Ce n'était pas le cas avec George, alors pourquoi avec lui ? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête et l'angoissait véritablement. Peut être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne sache pas... car savoir était souvent plus difficile que d'être dans l'ignorance.

Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres roses et elle se massa les tempes avant de décider qu'une bonne douche lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Trousse de toilettes sous le bras, habits corrects entre les mains, elle traversa le couloir menant à la salle de bains des filles, dans laquelle se trouvait dix cabines de douche, heureusement vides lorsqu'Hermione entrebâilla légèrement la porte.

Elle resta de longues minutes sous l'eau, à essayer de se convaincre que Fred ne pouvait être que le frère de son meilleur ami et rien de plus. Si ça se trouve, elle était peut être la seule à croire que leur relation avait changé. C'était difficile à croire, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de penser. Demain tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, autant dans sa vie que dans celle de l'école.

Hermione décida de ne pas aller dîner, l'appétit l'ayant brusquement quitté quand elle avait entendu Seamus accuser son ami, et descendit dans la salle commune vide, un livre entre les mains, désireuse de profiter un peu du calme avant le retour des autres lions.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua la chevelure noire de jais dépassant du dossier du canapé. Elle aurait reconnu entre milles la tignasse indomptée de son meilleur ami. Sans un mot, elle prit place près de lui. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle fit mine de lire en attendant qu'il remarque sa présence.

― **Hermione** , souffla-t-il après quelques minutes.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui referma doucement son livre. Elle savait qu'Harry avait besoin de se confier, et elle souhaitait qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Le braquer n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

― **Tu n'as pas été mangé avec les autres ?** demanda-t-il.

― **Toi non plus** , rétorqua-t-elle.

― **C'est vrai** , admit-il avec un demi sourire.

Hermione esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de détourner le regard en direction des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de cheminée, dans un voluptueux ballet de jaune et orange. Elle ne sut combien de minutes elle resta ainsi, à contempler le feu, mais la voix d'Harry finit par retentir de nouveau, résonnant dans l'immense pièce qu'était la salle commune. Le cœur de la tour des Gryffondor.

― **Je n'arrive pas à croire que des gens comme Seamus puissent douter de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière...** soupira-t-il avec lassitude. **Le fait que Voldemort soit de retour est si improbable que ça ?**

La jeune fille se retint de répondre que non, mais après tout, elle n'en était pas certaine. Ses propres interrogations à ce sujet l'empêchaient d'anticiper les réactions des gens, et celle de Seamus l'avait surprise plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La liberté d'opinion était un concept commun aux deux mondes auxquels elle appartenait et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que les sorciers puissent être si étroits d'esprit que ça. Il était inconcevable qu'il n'existe que deux façons de penser. La bonne et la mauvaise. Non, une troisième option était toujours envisageable. Et la magie, selon elle, était cette possibilité-là.

― **Les sorciers comme Ron, Ginny et Seamus ont toujours vécu dans un monde où Tu-Sais-Qui n'était qu'une idée abstraite, un souvenir du passé de leurs parents. Ils ont grandis avec cette idée-là, et savoir qu'un adolescent a le pouvoir de remettre en question cette pensée leur fait peur. Certains, comme les Weasley, se sont plus facilement fait à cette idée puisqu'ils sont personnellement impliqués. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas des parents de Seamus.**

Hermione se tut, à bout de souffle, et croisa le regard compréhensif de son meilleur ami. C'était un des aspects qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Sa tolérance et sa patience. Le simple fait qu'il l'écoute parler, exprimer sa pensée, sans essayer de la contredire. Qu'il approuve ses dires. Car elle savait que, au fond de lui, il pensait la même chose. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée correctement. Pas qu'il soit idiot, loin de là, mais il s'inquiétait toujours de dire des choses blessantes aux personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

― **J'avais oublié que tu étais la plus intelligente de l'école...** rit-il paisiblement, la faisant rougir.

Hermione lâcha un rire carillonnant qui résonna de longues secondes dans la pièce. Ils ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'au retour de leurs amis, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, l'un comme l'autre en avait parfaitement conscience. Leur complicité apportait cet avantage-là, celui de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler. Un peu comme le lien qui unissait Fred et George, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Ron vint prendre place près d'eux et leur raconta les détails du dîner. La dispute entre Ginny et Seamus, la décision des jumeaux de rendre la vie insupportable à Ombrage qui leur avait donné une nouvelle heure de colle et bien d'autres sujets encore. Hermione ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la discussion entre les garçons, et son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle croisa le regard furieux de Seamus, assit plus loin, près de Dean et Neville qui jouaient tranquillement aux échecs. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, pour se rendre compte que Fred avait les yeux rivés sur elle, alors qu'à ses côtés, son frère et Lee discutaient joyeusement avec des septième année.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffées mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle ne sut d'où lui venait cette détermination, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait plus se sentir gêner en présence de Fred. Elle en avait assez d'être la fille dont on se moquait constamment car elle aimait passer du temps avec ses livres, elle ne voulait plus qu'on rit d'elle lorsqu'elle étalait son savoir aux yeux de tous. Elle voulait croire en ce « _Tu as changé_ » ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Ils s'affrontèrent longtemps du regard, et un sourire amusé vint étirer les lèvres du rouquin. Hermione réalisa alors que Fred était un beau garçon et elle se demanda s'il resterait le même sans un sourire taquin. Comment faisait-il pour sourire tout le temps d'ailleurs ? N'était-ce qu'une façade ou un besoin irrépressible d'apporter de la bonne humeur autour de soi ? Car c'était ce que les jumeaux faisaient constamment. Offrir de la joie aux autres. Les faire sourire dans les pires moments.

À contre cœur, elle détourna le regard en entendant Harry l'appeler. Un sourire naquit néanmoins sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit Fred lâcher un rire triomphant et rougit en croisant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué l'échange de regards entre elle et le frère de Ron, mais si ce fut le cas, il n'en fit pas le moindre commentaire.

― **Tu disais ?** s'enquit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Ron.

― **Je te demandais si tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?** répéta-t-il.

Hermione poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en comprenant que lui n'avait rien remarquer du tout, avant d'acquiescer. Elle se rappela soudainement l'idée qu'elle avait plus tôt dans la journée, et s'assurant que personne ne leur prêter attention, se pencha vers les deux garçons pour leur exposer son plan.

― **Puisqu'Ombrage refuse de nous donner des cours pratiques, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait se les dispenser nous-même** , chuchota-t-elle. **Il faudrait trouver un endroit assez grand pour accueillir plusieurs élèves en même temps, et qui aurait une disposition idéale, un peu comme une salle de classe.**

― **Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée** , admit Harry.

― **C'est même génial !** s'écria Ron d'une voix forte.

Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré et vérifia que personne ne regarder vers eux. La plupart de leurs camarades étaient entrain de monter dans les dortoirs et ceux encore présents étaient pour la plupart penchés sur un devoir.

― **Je ferais des recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir s'il existe des pièces fermées dans le château** , continua-t-elle, tirant un sourire aux garçons. **En attendant, essayez de savoir qui pourrait venir à ses cours. Faîtes une liste de noms. On aura qu'à réunir ces personnes et leur exposer notre idée. Si elles sont intéressées, alors qu'elles n'auront qu'à venir. Il faudra aussi établir des jours et des heures de rendez-vous.**

― **On pourrait faire une réunion de présentation le lendemain du match** , proposa Ron. **Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour la journée entière.**

Hermione acquiesça.

― **Ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage risque d'être difficile** , fit Harry. **Avec l'instauration de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, on risque de se faire surprendre.**

― **Je sais** , soupira-t-elle et une part d'elle-même était terrifiée qu'une telle éventualité puisse se produire. **Mais si nous ne pratiquons pas, alors nous n'aurons pas nos examens.**

― **Hermione, il n'y a pas que les examens dans la vie** , essaya de lui faire comprendre Ron.

― **Si tu n'as pas ton diplôme, alors tu as 80% de chance de faire un métier qui ne te plaît pas, une fois tes études achevées** , le rabroua-t-elle sèchement. **Alors je me passerais bien de tes leçons de morale, Ronald !**

Le visage du garçon vira instantanément au cramoisi. Il allait répliquer, conduisant à une nouvelle dispute entre eux, sauf qu'Harry l'empêcha de répondre en posant une question.

― **Et tu as une idée pour le professeur ?** s'enquit-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard significatif mais le manque de réactions des garçons la poussa à répondre. Prenant une grande inspiration, ayant une idée de la réponse de son ami, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

― **Oui, Harry. Toi.**

* * *

 _Promis maintenant j'essaie de poster plus régulièrement..._


	6. 5 : L'Armée de Dumbledore

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Fuyuki417 :** Pour le moment, tout va bien, même si Fred

ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de perturber la vie d'Hermione... ;)

 **Nekozuni :** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

Une salve d'applaudissements monta de la table des Gryffondor, lorsqu'Hermione, accompagnée de Harry, Ron et Neville arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, en ce matin de premier match de la saison de Quidditch. Le visage du rouquin, jusque-là blême, vira au cramoisi et il s'installa sans prononcer le moindre mot, rongé d'angoisse.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et s'installa face à Ginny, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, autant amusée qu'elle par l'état d'inquiétude extrême du garçon. En périphérie de son champ de vision, elle vit les jumeaux assis un peu plus loin, avec des camarades de leur année, portant déjà la tenue que porter tous les joueurs de Quidditch, mais avec les couleurs rouge et or de leur maison. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir le regard de Fred braqué sur elle, soudainement intéressée par le doré de son assiette. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle essayait d'ignorer le rouquin, mais se sentir épier ainsi ne l'aider pas. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Parce qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle ne savait pas s'il agissait de cette manière pour se moquer d'elle ou pousser par une autre raison. Et ne pas savoir la ronger.

― **Tu devrais manger** , conseilla gentiment Ginny à son frère. **Pour prendre des forces.**

― **Je vais me ridiculiser** , marmonna Ron.

Hermione, qui avait entendu cette phrase une bonne centaine de fois depuis son réveil, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, contrairement à Ginny, Neville et Dean Thomas qui tentèrent vainement de convaincre leur ami du contraire, et beurra patiemment plusieurs toasts qu'elle déposa ensuite dans l'assiette de Ron.

― **Mange** , lui ordonna-t-elle fermement pendant qu'Harry ajouter des œufs et des saucisses à la collation.

Elle ne se défila pas lorsqu'il la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras, le fixant toujours, une lueur sévère dans le regard. Ron finit par céder en poussant un bruyant soupir qui attira l'attention d'Angelina Johnson, capitaine des lions, et mordit violemment dans une saucisse. Elle attendit qu'il ait mangé plusieurs morceaux avant de se pencher vers son propre petit déjeuner, son estomac criant famine.

― **Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état** , souffla Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille, d'un ton angoissé. **Même lorsqu'on a été dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'on s'est retrouvé face à Aragog.**

― **Je sais** , chuchota-t-elle, fixant le rouquin du regard qui garder obstinément la tête baissée. **Espérons qu'il tienne le choc sinon il risque de faire un malaise.**

Ils étaient entrain de finir de déjeuner lorsque les jumeaux décidèrent de venir taquiner leur petit frère pour son premier match officiel -ceux dans le jardin du Terrier ne comptant pas. Le sourire qui naquit sur leurs lèvres angoissa Hermione qui leur jeta un regard noir. George le vit, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère -Fred en fit autant de l'autre côté. Ron se raidit à leur contact et son visage se colora d'une pâleur inquiétante.

― **Alors Ronnie, tu es prêt ?**

― **C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui !**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi les jumeaux aimaient autant titiller leur frère. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient été ainsi avec Percy... Bill et Charlie, elle ne les avait jamais rencontré. Était-ce leur façon d'encourager Ron pour qu'il surpasse ses craintes ? C'était une façon de faire bien étonnante et elle n'était pas vraiment certaine qu'elle soit si efficace que ça sur son meilleur ami.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons échanger un regard entendu. Plein de malice.

― **On sait ce que c'est de se sentir ronger par la peur** , commença Fred qui capta aussitôt l'attention des Gryffondor les plus proches.

Hermione, elle, leva les yeux au ciel, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part du rouquin, auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil et un sourire.

― **De se dire qu'on va jouer comme de la bouse de dragon** , enchaîna George qui semblait n'avoir rien remarquer. **Se ridiculiser devant l'école entière. Et devant toutes les jolies filles !**

― **S'évanouir de terreur et faire une chute vertigineuse pour finir par s'écraser au sol comme une crêpe... Comme celles de Maman !**

Au fur et à mesure du discours de ses frères, Ron devenait aussi livide qu'un fantôme et l'expression de son visage exprimée une immense angoisse, comme s'il venait de voir des centaines de petites araignées.

― **Laissez-le !** intervint alors froidement Hermione tandis qu'autour d'elle retentissaient déjà quelques rires.

― **Vous allez le rendre malade !** gronda Angelina qui s'était approchée et n'avait pas perdu une miette du discours de ses batteurs. **Si jamais on perd ce match parce que mon gardien a refusé de jouer, je vous renvoie aussitôt à votre mère. En tous petits morceaux. _Minuscules_. C'est bien compris ?**

Les jumeaux ne semblèrent pas du touts intimidés par les menaces de la jeune femme. Bien au contraire, ils offrirent des tapes amicales à leur frère avant de quitter la salle, suivis de près par un bon nombre de supporters des lions. Angelina resta près d'eux, certainement pour s'assurer que Ron n'allait pas soudainement se défiler, comme elle le craignait, ce qu'Hermione trouva très avenant. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la septième année, mais les échos qui provenaient d'Harry et Ron étaient plutôt positifs, alors elle décida de se fier à leurs jugements.

― **Il est l'heure d'y aller** , annonça justement le brun à lunettes.

Hermione se leva, imitée par plusieurs de ses condisciples, dont un Ron au bord du gouffre, le teint blême, les mains tremblantes. Harry essaya de le rassurer, mais le rouquin le rembarra sèchement avant de partir à grands pas en direction du terrain de Quidditch. La jeune fille frissonna en sentant le vent glacial traverser sa cape, pourtant épaisse. La saison froide était entrain de s'installer peu à peu sur le pays, et rares étaient les élèves qui osaient encore affronter les bourrasques de vent pour profiter des rayons du soleil.

Elle allait monter dans les gradins lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper son poignet. La surprise succéda à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses joues chauffées, son assurance s'envoler, et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais ils étaient seuls. Ce qui d'une façon n'était pas plus mal, car elle ne supporterait certainement pas qu'ils deviennent le nouveau ragot croustillant de l'école. Mais être seule en présence du rouquin l'angoissait maintenant. D'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

― **Tu m'ignores** , lui lança-t-il en lui offrant un sourire taquin, sans pour autant la lâcher.

― **Non** , souffla-t-elle, totalement paralysée.

― **Si** , assura-t-il avec un rire. **Ça fait une semaine.**

Hermione allait une nouvelle fois répondre que non, cependant elle se retint. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas la vérité. Fred avait raison. Elle l'évitait. Mais elle était tout de même surprise de constater que son ignorance affectait autant le garçon.

― **Depuis quand mon silence est devenu si important pour toi ?** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra ferme.

Fred éclata de rire avant de lui lâcher le poignet. Hermione hésita à s'enfuir en courant, la part raisonnable de son cerveau ne voulant pas entendre sa réponse. Mais la part irrationnelle, celle qu'elle ne prenait jamais en compte, lui souffla qu'elle obtiendrait peut être enfin des réponses à sa question. Son hésitation du être clairement visible sur son visage puisque le rouquin sourit, plus gentiment.

― **Un point pour toi** , concéda-t-il avec une moue amusée.

Hermione, fière d'elle, laissa un sourire venir se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

― **Alors ?** ajouta-t-elle, faisant mine d'être impatiente.

Mais le garçon prit le temps pour répondre, ce qu'elle ne trouva guère encourageant. L'hypothèse qu'il se joue d'elle lui parut de plus en plus probable, et elle était entrain d'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui dire, lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher vers elle, avec une lenteur inouïe et déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa joue, ravivant le feu sur son visage. Entraînant son cœur dans une course endiablée.

― **Je ne sais pas précisément depuis quand ni pourquoi, mais je me suis rendu compte que la fille que tu étais, celle qui se cache derrière ses livres et sa chevelure indisciplinée, était une personne courageuse, altruiste et joyeuse. Et je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est cette Hermione que je préfère.**

― **Mais pourquoi ?** chuchota-t-elle. **Il y a tellement de filles ici...**

― **Les autres ne m'intéressent pas** , affirma-t-il au creux de son oreille. **Toi si. _Tu es belle_. De bien des manières.**

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue, avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. Hermione resta plantée là quelques secondes, complètement sous le choc, avant de prendre la décision de retourner dans son dortoir, pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de devoir se confronter au regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'assister au match pour savoir que les Gryffondor avaient gagné et que Ron n'avait pas fait de malaise. Elle perçut les premières notes de musique, mêlées à des éclats de voix, qui montèrent jusqu'à son dortoir, alors qu'elle était entrain de rédiger un devoir d'Arithmancie. Travailler était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas penser aux dernières paroles de Fred. À ne pas penser du tout, en fait.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsque la musique se fit plus forte, et elle se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'elle était entrain de noter des absurdités sur son devoir. Elle agitait sa baguette au-dessus du parchemin pour faire disparaître ses derniers mots lorsque quelques coups furent donner contre la porte en bois de sa chambre.

― **Hermione ?** résonna alors la voix de Ginny. **Est-ce que je peux entrer ?**

― **Bien sûr** , répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

La poignée s'abaissa et quelques secondes plus tard, ses longs cheveux roux tressés, Ginny pénétrait dans la pièce, les joues rougies d'excitation, ce qui arracha un sourire à sa meilleure amie. Sans la moindre hésitation, la rouquine s'installa sur le lit de la Préfète et rit doucement en voyant le parchemin qu'elle avait en mains.

― **Tu manques un match de Quidditch pour faire tes devoirs ?** fit-elle semblant de s'indigner.

Hermione rit à son tour et la tension qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa discussion avec Fred, s'évapora légèrement. Mais pas suffisamment pour que son amie ne la remarque pas. Les sourcils de la rouquine se froncèrent et elle posa un regard plein d'appréhension sur le visage de son amie. La cinquième année se mordit la lèvre et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

― **Hermione, sérieusement, tu es sûre que ça va ?** hasarda Ginny. **Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais bien que tu peux te confier à moi, je ne parlerai à personne.**

Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la véracité des propos de la sœur de Ron, mais dans un premier temps, quelque chose la bloqua et l'empêcha de répondre. Était-ce le lien de parenté entre Fred et Ginny ? Ou le simple fait qu'elle n'avait jamais partager de telles choses avec la rouquine ? Certes, elles avaient de nombreuses fois discuter des garçons, mais d'une façon abstraite qui n'était en rien comparable avec la situation qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Et puis, la réaction de Ginny l'inquiétait également. Hermione craignait s'être trop emballée dans cette histoire et que son amie lui dise qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Que Fred ne se souciait pas d'elle. Qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de plus à son tableau de chasse.

À cette pensée, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et ignorant ce l'avenir pouvait bien lui réservé, décida de se confier à Ginny. Ne serait-ce que pour se sentir libre et non plus oppressée. Que quelqu'un lui explique comment faire disparaître l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en présence de Fred.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la bouche, et laissa son regard dériver dans le dortoir, tandis que les mots qu'elle retenait depuis près d'un mois passer le seuil de ses lèvres sèches. Ginny l'écouta sans rien dire, sans l'interrompre, sans afficher la moindre expression, ce dont lui fut particulièrement reconnaissante Hermione. Elle raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'été, les trois premiers mots qui avaient bouleversé sa vie et les derniers récemment chuchotés par le rouquin. Elle lui confia ses craintes, ses désillusions et la peur de se tromper.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de discours, elle se tut, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage en feu, pour enfin croiser le regard de son amie. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune fille, de plus en plus grand et une lueur brillante fit luire ses prunelles marrons.

― **Oh Hermione !** s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix à moitié couverte par la musique provenant toujours de la salle commune. **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis tout ça plutôt ? J'aurais peut être pu t'aider, te conseiller, te permettre de voir clair de le jeu de mon frère !**

Hermione se crispa en entendant le mot « jeu ». Alors, au final, elle avait eu raison. Ce n'était que ça aux yeux de Fred. Un jeu stupide dont elle était la victime principale. La honte l'envahit et elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, sous le regard incompréhensif de Ginny.

― **Hermione ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle avant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit. **Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Ce n'était pas le meilleur terme pour qualifier le... comportement de Fred. Je suis désolé.**

― **Ce n'est pas grave** , assura la plus âgée en reniflant. **C'est peut être toi qui as raison. Je me suis fait des films pour rien.**

― **Je ne crois pas** , souffla Ginny, redevenue brusquement sérieuse. **Écoute, je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour expliquer le comportement de mon frère, mais je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il est sincère avec toi. Peu de personnes le connaissent vraiment, mis à part George et Lee, mais Fred n'est pas le genre de garçon qui passe son temps à courir après une fille.**

― **Angelina...** souffla Hermione d'un ton amer.

― **Il a fallut plusieurs semaines à Fred pour trouver le courage de l'inviter au bal** , fit Ginny avec un sourire amusé. **Et leur histoire n'a duré que le temps d'une soirée. Il était tellement intimidé qu'ils ne se seraient pas dis grand chose. George pense que leur relation est plus naturelle en étant simplement amis que plus que ça. Alors, imagine tous les efforts qu'il lui faut pour venir te voir. T'embêter n'est qu'une excuse pour s'approcher de toi.**

― **Mais pourquoi moi ?** insista la Préfète. **On se connaît depuis quelques années maintenant, alors pourquoi soudainement me voir d'une manière différente ? Je n'ai rien fais de particulier pour ça... et le temps passant, je commence à regretter que les choses aient changé pour lui.**

Cette fois-ci, la rouquine mit plus de temps à répondre. Et Hermione finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était lasse de cette histoire. Se questionner sans cesse sur le comportement de Fred, se demander comment réagir en sa présence, comment interpréter chacune de ses phrases. Tout ça... elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter bien longtemps. Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait que tout se termine maintenant. Que sa vie reprenne un cours normale, qu'elle redevienne la simple meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle voulait se concentrer uniquement sur ses études, tout faire pour obtenir ses BUSE en fin d'année. Se questionner sur son avenir professionnel. Penser à ses parents. Les revoir bientôt.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle prétexta avoir besoin de se reposer pour congédier son amie, qui semblait être toujours entrain de réfléchir à la situation. Ginny lui jeta un regard étonné avant de se lever. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione qui avait le regard rivé sur le plafond.

― **Je reste persuadée que ce que mon frère éprouve pour toi est sincère** , dit-elle avant de sortir définitivement.

Hermione soupira de nouveau et laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Des centaines de perles salées s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et elle pleura en silence, regrettant le moment où sa vie avait prit un tel tournant.

* * *

Une odeur de renfermé s'échappa de la Tête du Sanglier lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de la miteuse taverne, dans laquelle ils avaient décidé de réunir certains de leurs condisciples, pour leur expliquer leur plan de se dispenser eux-mêmes des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans le dos de l'ignoble Dolores Ombrage.

Hermione grimaça en pénétrant dans ce qui devait sûrement servir de salle principale. Des dizaines de tables en bois, pour la plupart bancales, croulaient sous de la vaisselle salle, des bougies à moitié utilisées et des boîtes ayant contenues certainement des bouteilles d'alcool. Un seul homme était assit contre le comptoir, sa tête dodelinant dangereusement d'avant en arrière, alors qu'il portait une chope à ses lèvres. Une énorme tête de sanglier leur fit face et un bruit s'échappa des lèvres de la bête.

― **Cet endroit ne file pas du tout les jetons** , marmonna Ron.

Un autre homme sortit d'une pièce adjacente, et Hermione sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux, en remarquant le tablier troué accroché autour de son cou et le torchon à l'aspect douteux posé sur son épaule.

― **Nous ne servons pas d'alcool aux mineurs** , gronda-t-il à travers une longue barbe grise.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en croisant le regard réprobateur du vieil homme. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà vu cette lueur bleue quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où.

― **Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça** , répondit maladroitement Harry. **Nous voulons simplement savoir si vous pouviez nous prêter une salle pour la matinée.**

― **Et en quel honneur ?** s'esclaffa le tavernier.

La jeune fille sentit son meilleur ami se tourner vers elle, en quête de soutien.

― **Parce que vous n'aimez pas plus que nous le Ministère de la Magie** , souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, le regard perçant du vieil homme la mettant mal à l'aise.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en entendant le rire du tavernier rompre le silence. Elle commença à se dire que Madame Rosemerta n'était pas une si bonne informatrice que ça, et penser qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une autre solution pour réunir la vingtaine de personnes que les garçons avaient invité à venir, lorsque, à son grand étonnement, le vieil homme désigna d'un geste de la main l'ouverture à moitié masquée par un rideau, à gauche de la tête du sanglier mouvante.

― **Jusqu'à midi** , leur indiqua-t-il avant de disparaître à l'arrière de la taverne. **Pas une minute de plus.**

Harry était entrain de s'occuper d'allumer un feu dans l'âtre poussiéreux de la pièce lorsque les premiers invités firent leur apparition, une expression curieuse sur le visage. Hermione les salua avec chaleur, leur promettant qu'ils auraient bientôt des réponses à leurs questions, qu'elle imaginait nombreuse, mais qu'il leur faudrait attendre l'arrivée de tout le monde. Ginny et Luna ne tardèrent pas, en compagnie de Neville, Dean, et à son grand étonnement, Seamus.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées entre lui et Harry, et l'ambiance était vraiment tendue dans le dortoir des cinquième année, Ron, Neville et Dean devant jouer les tampons pour ne pas qu'une dispute éclate entre les deux amis. Hermione commençait à se demander si l'opinion de Seamus n'était pas fondée sur quelque chose de plus important qu'une simple idéologie raciale. Après tout, son père était un moldu, il s'en vantait depuis sa première année à Poudlard et n'avait jamais montré le moindre dégoût à l'égard de la jeune fille. Car au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Harry Potter puisse être le meurtrier de Cedric.

Les jumeaux firent leur apparition, avec Angelina et Alicia Spinnet comme compagnons de voyage. Lee était déjà là depuis un bon moment et les septième année se retrouvèrent avec plaisir, leurs rires résonnant dans la pièce exiguë. Hermione, elle, ne jeta pas le moindre regard en direction du petit groupe, notamment vers une personne en particulier, dont elle sentait les yeux posés sur elle depuis son entrée.

Sa discussion avec Ginny l'avait amené à prendre la décision de ne plus s'approcher de Fred. Elle l'éviterait autant que possible durant les prochains mois. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir toutes ces émotions qu'elle éprouvait en présence du rouquin. C'était bien trop difficile à gérer pour elle, et se demander constamment si elle était la seule qui ressentait ça la ronger littéralement. Peut être que son amie avait raison et que Fred était sincère avec elle... mais elle ne pouvait y croire. C'était inconcevable. L'idée qu'il se joue d'elle était plus acceptable que l'autre hypothèse.

Cho Chang et son amie Marietta furent les dernières à arriver, et Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami se poser sur la chinoise. Elle savait depuis quelques temps déjà qu'Harry éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour la Serdaigle, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder. Encore moins depuis qu'elle était devenue la petite amie du défunt Cedric Diggory. Mais peut être que les cours clandestins qu'ils prévoyaient de mettre en place permettraient au garçon de faire le premier pas en direction de la fille de son cœur. Qui sait.

Un silence s'installa alors, chacun fixant Harry avec curiosité, se demandant pour quelles raisons ils étaient tous rassemblé ici, dans cette taverne oubliée du monde, dans laquelle ne se rencontrer que les exilés du monde sorcier. Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron, se demandant si son idée était bonne finalement. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tous ensemble, elle se dit que oui. Ce n'est qu'unis qu'ils pourraient s'opposer à Ombrage et ses méthodes barbares.

 _Oui, unis_ , se dit-elle.

― **Alors, hum...** commença Harry d'une voix trahissant sa gêne. **Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus. Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, et j'espère que nous pourrons y répondre -il se désigna lui et ses amis d'un geste de la main, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis face aux autres- et que vous accepterez de nous suivre.**

― **Nous sommes toujours partants pour faire des bêtises** , assura George, d'un ton rieur, approuvé par le hochement de tête vigoureux de son jumeau.

Un rire secoua l'assistance. Les propos du rouquin arrachèrent un sourire à Hermione qui osa enfin regarder dans leur direction. Geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt en croisant le regard de Fred. Elle eut du mal à identifier la lueur qui faisait luire ses prunelles, mais elle sentit son cœur se pincer.

― **J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à faire des bêtises** , répondit Harry.

― **Dommage !** commenta Lee.

― **Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ?** demanda Luna.

Hermione sourit à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui dise que ce qu'ils comptaient faire n'était pas une bêtise et qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable si certains d'entre eux refusaient de le faire. Elle espéra que son sourire exprimer tout cela.

― **Hermione a eu une idée pour nous permettre de pratiquer la Défense contre les Forces du Mal en utilisant nos baguettes** , ajouta alors le brun. **Ce sera risqué, car il ne faudra pas qu'un professeur l'apprenne, ou pire encore, Ombrage. Il faudra aussi trouver un endroit dans le château susceptible d'accueillir autant de monde et présentant une disposition nous permettant de pratiquer sans problème.**

― **Génial !** fit Dean.

― **Pas mal** , confirma Neville.

― **C'est une très bonne idée, Hermione** , la félicita Cho. **Mais comment faire pour ne pas se faire repérer ?**

― **J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser des gallions qu'on transformerait pour y noter des chiffres indiquant le jour et l'heure de la réunion** , indiqua la jeune fille en rougissant, intimidée par tous les regards braqués sur elle.

― **Il nous faudrait un professeur** , fit remarquer Ginny. **Quelqu'un ayant une bonne connaissance de plusieurs sortilèges.**

Comme un seul homme, tous les élèves présents se tournèrent vers Harry, qui rougit à son tour, arrachant un sourire à ses meilleurs amis.

― **Tu vois que j'avais raison** , souffla malicieusement Hermione à l'oreille du garçon.

En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Fred. Et la peine qu'elle lut dans ses prunelles la déstabilisa. _Et si..._ se dit-elle, _et si Ginny avait raison ?_ Les pulsations de son cœur augmentèrent brusquement à cette pensée. Sinon pour quelle autre raison Fred aurait-il pu être si peiné en la regardant ? Avait-il comprit qu'elle ne comptait plus lui adresser la parole, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte définitivement Poudlard en juin prochain ? C'était peu probable, et pourtant. Et l'idée même d'être la source de souffrance du garçon l'attrister. Et une fois encore, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

― **Tu seras parfait, Harry** , approuva Luna de sa voix rêveuse. **Je suis certaine que nous apprendrons beaucoup de choses avec toi. Mais j'espère quand même que les Joncheruines te laisseront tranquilles.**

― **Je ne sais pas...** soupira le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

― **Harry, tu es celui qui a vécu le plus d'aventures depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard** , lui rappela Neville. **Tu as affronté un serpent géant, des centaines de Détraqueurs et a vu... Tu-Sais-Qui revenir. Je crois qu'à ta place, beaucoup se seraient déjà enfui, mais toi tu es encore là, avec nous, décidé à te battre jusqu'au bout.**

― **Je n'ai jamais voulu...** rétorqua-t-il mais Hermione le coupa rapidement.

― **On sait, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Et personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit** , dit-elle en jetant un regard entendu à Seamus. **Si nous sommes ici en ce jour, c'est que nous avons confiance en toi. On sait aussi que ce tu as vécu l'année dernière n'est pas comparable à un Basilic ou à des Détraqueurs, mais tu en es ressorti plus fort, Neville a raison sur ce point. Et c'est pour ça qu'on sait que tu es le mieux placé pour être notre professeur. Car tu n'as jamais baissé les bras face au danger. Bien au contraire, tu as toujours été là quand on avait besoin de toi, moi la première. Et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ça.**

La jeune fille se tut quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots avant de reprendre la parole, l'attention de chacun rivée sur elle.

― **Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul capable de vaincre... _Voldemort_ que nous te choisissons, mais parce que tu es celui qui nous montre l'exemple. Qui nous aide à découvrir nos forces intérieures, notre courageuse, notre loyauté. Tu es celui en qui tout le monde veut croire, même si des crapauds vêtus de rose essaient de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je me fiche de l'opinion des autres à ton sujet, parce que je te connais. Je sais qui tu es, ce que tu vaux et pourquoi tu te lèves tous les matins, alors que le destin s'acharne à t'arracher les êtres qui te sont chers. Et c'est pourquoi je te choisis toi comme professeur.**

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade la gêna et elle sentit son visage prendre feu en croisant le regard plein de fierté de Ginny. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle, Hermione n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention et des moments comme celui-là étaient une véritable épreuve pour elle. Mais pour ses amis, elle parvenait à faire la part des choses et à mettre ses craintes de côté. Et elle savait qu'Harry voyait les choses comme elle. Le bien être des autres avant le sien.

― **Tu n'as plus aucune raison de dire non !** s'exclama alors Ron.

Ils convinrent par la suite de faire des recherches chacun de leur côté pour essayer de trouver une salle adéquate. Hermione avait déjà parcourut de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, sans grand résultat. Si une telle pièce existait dans le château alors très peu de personnes devaient être au courant de son existence. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était une bonne chose pour eux. Car si ils arrivaient effectivement à mettre la main dessus, alors leur sécurité serait en partie garantie.

― **Et si on se trouvait un nom ?** s'écria soudainement Lee. **Ce serait sympa !**

― **Comme si on était des ninjas en mission secrète** , ajouta Seamus, pourtant silencieux jusque-là.

Hermione et Harry furent les seuls à comprendre la métaphore du garçon et leurs rires se mêlèrent quelques instants à celui du lion, sous le regard sceptique de tous les autres.

― **Ce n'est pas bête, en tout cas** , continua Angelina comme si de rien était. **Quelqu'un a une idée ?**

― **Oui** , dit Hermione. **L'AD.**

― **Ce qui signifie ?**

― **L'Armée de Dumbledore** , souffla-t-elle en même temps qu'Harry.

Leurs amis approuvèrent avec enthousiasme et Lee proposa qu'ils inscrivent tous leur nom sur un parchemin qu'ils accrocheraient alors dans leur future salle de réunion.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage, ils décidèrent de partir en petits groupes, Hermione se retrouvant avec Ginny et Luna lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron s'approcher de leurs camarades de dortoir. Ses deux amies discutèrent joyeusement de leur entrevue, tout en déambulant à travers les rues quasi désertes de Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'heure. La plupart de leurs condisciples devaient se trouver dans la Grande Salle, profitant d'un bon déjeuner, bien au chaud, entrain de rire et discuter joyeusement.

Elle allait franchir le portail de l'école lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Son corps se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut le timbre de voix et croisa aussitôt le regard rassurant de sa meilleure amie.

― **Vas-y Hermione** , lui conseilla-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin, près d'une Luna qui semblait ne rien avoir remarquer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune fille se retourna et croisa le regard de Fred. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt et elle sentit une chaleur habituelle envahir son visage. Mais un sentiment nouveau s'empara d'elle. Qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

La rancœur.

* * *

 _Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire... affaire à suivre !_


	7. 6 : Les confrontations de la reine

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Nekozuni :** La voilà ! ;)

 **Elisa174 :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! :)

 **Anonyme :** Merci ! Au moment où tu m'as envoyé ton review, non,

mais depuis oui. Sinon, je la publie également sur Skyblog ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

Fred lui fit face, un sourire aux lèvres, qui se tarit rapidement lorsqu'il croisa son regard furibond. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette colère au creux de ses entrailles, dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine. Cela avait simplement un rapport avec le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, plein d'insouciance, qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il la mettait dans tous ses états.

Même Viktor Krum n'avait pas été capable d'un tel exploit et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'Hermione était en colère contre le rouquin. Toutes ces émotions étaient nouvelles et elle ne pensait pas y être confronter si tôt. Son objectif principal avait toujours été d'obtenir ses examens à la fin des sept années d'études à Poudlard. La possibilité de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon durant ce laps de temps ne lui avait jamais travarsé l'esprit et mise sur le fait accompli de façon aussi brutale la désarçonnait complètement. Et Hermione détestait ne pas pouvoir maîtriser une situation quelle qu'elle soit.

― **Tu es en colère** , souffla-t-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Incapable de se retenir, la jeune fille éclata de rire, sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse la voir seule en compagnie du frère de son meilleur ami. Mais fort heureusement, les élèves semblaient tous être retournés au château ou encore dans les rues à profiter de cette liberté avant le début d'une nouvelle semaine, longue et éprouvante.

― **Tu as deviné tout seul ?** répliqua-t-elle une fois calmée, d'un ton sarcastique. **Bravo ! Tu veux une médaille peut être ?**

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent et il la fixa de longues secondes avec surprise avant de faire un pas en avant, mais Hermione en fit un en arrière, effrayée qu'il s'approche d'elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Aussi lourd que du plomb. Aussi étouffant qu'une chaleur insupportable. Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée, refusant qu'il voit les perles salées prêtes à couler le long de ses joues de porcelaine. Cette faiblesse... qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait la haïr ! Se sentir si vulnérable face au regard d'un garçon, qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps. Et pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Son cœur qui battait la chamade en présence de Fred, comme s'il allait la lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

― **Hermione ?** souffla-t-il.

Un sourire crispé se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui laissa son regard dérivé en direction du ciel, dans lequel se rassemblaient d'épais nuages noirs annonciateurs d'une pluie prochaine. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Fred semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle. Un mot. Une phrase. Un regard.

― **Je...** soupira-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

Elle osa enfin croiser son regard et sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans son regard. Ni de colère. Fred restait égal à lui-même à chaque instant et cet aspect du garçon lui plaisait. Peut être pouvait-elle lui accorder sa confiance après tout ? Il n'était pas du genre à se jouer des autres, et même si lui et son frère aimaient se moquer des gens, c'était toujours sans méchanceté. Sauf envers les Serpentard, mais c'était différent dans ce cas.

― **J'essaie vraiment de te comprendre, mais je n'y parviens pas** , ajouta-t-elle, son regard rivé au sien. **J'ai besoin d'être rassurée sur tes intentions, pourtant, en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu attends vraiment de moi. Ça me fait peur... _terriblement_.**

Un rire lui échappa. Plus nerveux que le précédent. À travers lequel elle laissa transparaître certaines de ses émotions. La colère, la peur, l'inquiétude. Tous ces sentiments qui vivaient en elle depuis la première fois que Fred avait prononcé des mots qui allaient changer à jamais son avenir. Comment faire pour l'ignorer ? Ses vaines tentatives pour ne plus lui adresser la parole lui apparaissaient à présent bien dérisoires. Il lui serait impossible de l'éviter alors qu'ils allaient passer les prochains mois ensemble. Au château, au Square Grimmaurd.

Fred fit un nouveau pas en avant, et cette fois-ci, elle ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Une odeur de réglisse monta aussitôt à ses narines.

― **Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi** , souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. **Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Pas intentionnellement.**

― **Ce n'est pas de _toi_ que j'ai peur** , rétorqua-t-elle. **C'est de ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi.**

Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur ses joues, ses cheveux, les aplatissant, lui donnant un air de petite fille fragile que Fred lui ne avait jamais vu. Alors, tendrement, il lui caressa la joue, puis le cou et les épaules avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais il était certain d'une chose à présent. Hermione l'attirait considérablement et il voulait être près d'elle à chaque seconde de la journée. C'était comme s'il avait besoin d'elle pour respirer.

― **Pourquoi ?** répéta-t-elle.

 _―_ _ **Je ne sais pas.** _

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner pour le moment.

Hermione s'éloigna d'un garçon en soupirant. La magie de l'instant venait de se rompre brutalement. Cette simple phrase venait de tout gâcher. Sa colère reprit le dessus et elle fit encore quelques pas en arrière, sous le regard incrédule du rouquin.

― **Il... il faut que j'y aille** , murmura-t-elle précipitamment avant de faire demi-tour.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Car en partant, elle avait bien vu la lueur dans les yeux du garçon, et l'expression de tristesse sur ses traits. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces de l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Et ne pas savoir était éprouvant pour elle. C'était comme marcher dans une pièce sombre, sans la moindre lueur pour se guider. Et elle détestait ça.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle remarqua que Ginny avait prit la peine de l'attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle, à présent vide, mais de laquelle s'échappait encore des effluves du repas de midi. Hermione fit mine de ne pas croiser le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie et lui proposa de remonter dans la salle commune, où Harry et Ron devaient sûrement les attendre.

Ils étaient entrain de jouer aux échecs lorsqu'elles passèrent ensembles le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui ne cessait de grommeler contre le manque de politesse des élèves de sa maison. Un sourire vint éclairé le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle constata, sans surprise, que Ron était entrain de gagner la partie. À en juger par le nombre de pions restant sur le plateau, le jeu allait bientôt s'achever. Elle s'installa donc près d'eux, sur le canapé, tandis que Ginny allait rejoindre des camarades de son année, ayant comprit que la Préfète n'était pas encore prête à se confier sur la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Fred.

Tant bien que mal, Hermione essaya de se sortir le rouquin de l'esprit, mais il revenait sans cesse perturber ses pensées. C'était agaçant, déroutant et incompréhensible. Incontrôlable. Et peut être un petit soulageant de savoir que quelqu'un la voyait enfin comme une fille. Pas simplement que comme une tête pensante. Sauf que le fait que le garçon en question soit Fred Weasley... et bien cela remettait tout en question.

― **Échec et mat !** s'écria alors Ron, la faisant sursauter. **Je t'ai encore gagné, mon vieux !**

Hermione sourit de nouveau en croisant le regard exaspéré d'Harry. Il était bien meilleur mauvais perdant que le rouquin mais l'entendre sans cesse proclamer qu'il ne valait rien aux échecs commençait légèrement à l'agacer.

― **Peut être une autre fois** , le réconforta Hermione lorsqu'il prit place près d'elle pendant que Ron allait ranger le jeu dans son dortoir.

― **Tu dis ça simplement pour me faire plaisir** , bougonna l'élu en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La jeune fille admit que oui avant de rire doucement. Elle croisa alors le regard sérieux de son meilleur ami et l'angoisse lui noua aussitôt le ventre.

― **Quoi ?** bafouilla-t-elle.

Une expression gênée prit place sur les traits du garçon qui détourna le regard avant de répondre.

― **Euh... hum... Ginny m'a un peu parlé de... Fred** , souffla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit le feu envahir son visage. Elle n'eut pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement et croisa le regard atrocement gêné de son ami, qui semblait faire des efforts incommensurables pour évoquer le sujet. Après tout, discuter de garçons était plus simple entre filles qu'avec un autre garçon.

― **Qu'est-ce... qu'elle t'a dit ?** se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il vit Harry déglutir difficilement. Qu'est-ce que Ginny avait bien pu lui dire pour que ça le mette dans un tel état ?

― **Pas grand chose** , assura-t-il précipitamment. **Mais, en gros, que Fred te faisait des... _avances_.**

En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour être capable de se transformer en souris et s'enfuir loin de la salle commune. Très loin. Ou encore que des plumes lui poussent subitement dans le dos pour qu'elle s'envole dans un pays lointain. Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle le savait parfaitement. Un sourire crispé vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, son visage toujours aussi rouge de gêne.

― **Des « _avances_ »... c'est un terme un peu gros non ?** lâcha-t-elle avec un rire embarrassé.

― **C'est vrai** , admit Harry. **Mais c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Et aussi que tu... tu était très troublée en sa présence.**

― **D'accord Harry !** fit-elle se levant. **Cette discussion est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là.**

Elle vérifia que personne ne leur prêter attention avant de continuer.

―Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais parfaitement bien. Et cette histoire n'ira pas plus loin. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de gamin. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des devoirs à finir pour demain.

Et elle le planta sur ses mots. Sans savoir que son meilleur ami ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hermione n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait comme si c'était inscrit à l'encre indélébile sur son visage.

* * *

La Grande Salle était quasiment déserte lorsqu'Hermione y arriva, de nombreux livres anciens sous le bras qu'elle avait été emprunté à la bibliothèque avant de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quelques élèves de Gryffondor étaient plongés dans leurs assiettes, imités par des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Seule la table des Serpentard était encore vide, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle posa ses paquets sur la table et se massa le bras, qui avait commencé à s'engourdir de porter une charge aussi lourde. Mais c'était un rituel auquel elle avait du mal à se détacher. Depuis toute petite, elle aimait prendre son déjeuner en lisant, que ce soit un livre d'aventures ou bien ses manuels scolaires. Lire était son moyen à elle de se détendre et d'oublier les soucis qui venaient parasiter sa vie.

Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'elle se servait du thé. Sa nuit avait été courte et agitée, le sommeil refusant de venir. Son esprit avait passé en revu les derniers événements, de ses discussions avec Fred à la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui avait accueilli plus d'élèves qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée que leur action était bonne et serait positive pour tous les membres de l'AD.

Bien entendu, il restait encore une salle à trouver, et malgré des recherches acharnées, Hermione n'avait rien trouvé à la bibliothèque, qui contenait pourtant tous les secrets de l'école depuis sa création, mille ans auparavant. Harry avait fait chou blanc sur la carte du Maraudeurs qui lui avaient remis les jumeaux Weasley. Si une telle pièce existait, alors Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue n'avaient jamais mis la main dessus. L'idée qu'ils doivent songer à annuler ces cours lui donnait la nausée. Et devoir annoncer à leurs camarades que c'était un échec lui nouait le ventre. Ils leur avaient promis tant de choses, Harry avait su faire naître l'espoir dans leur prunelles ! Et il était hors de question de leur enlever ça.

Quelques professeurs firent leur apparition dans la pièce, suivis par de nombreux élèves encore ensommeillés. La plupart avaient les paupières closes et avalaient sans s'en rendre compte tout le contenu de leur assiette. Songer qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière semaine avant les vacances ne leur redonnait même pas le sourire. Hermione elle, était à la fois pressée de partir mais presque autant de revenir.

Pressée de partir pour s'éloigner d'Ombrage et de sa surveillance constante, des décrets qu'elle mettait en place tenant lieu de nouveau règlement intérieur de l'école, de ses costumes roses qui donnaient envie de vomir, de sa voix de petite fille et de ses cours théoriques où rien n'était vraiment appris.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et elle sursauta en voyant deux têtes rousses prendre place face à elle. Son visage s'enflamma aussitôt et elle accrocha son regard sur le visage souriant et moqueur de George, qui piochait allégrement dans un plat de brioche.

― **Je m'inquiétais que le temps passé en compagnie de mon frère ne t'ai totalement retourné le cerveau et que tu ne sois plus notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée !** lui lança-t-il innocemment, sans prendre la peine de lui accorder un regard.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour former un "O" alors qu'elle jetait un regard noir en direction de Fred, qui paraissait aussi gêné qu'elle. Peut être n'avait-il rien dit à son frère finalement, alors que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait pensé en entendant les propos de George. Mais s'il avait vraiment gardé le silence, comment son jumeau aurait-il pu comprendre ? Était-ce si visible que ça ?

― **Ne sois pas si gênée** , ricana George. **C'est l'ordre naturel des choses, après tout.**

― **Tu te crois drôle, peut être ?** répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa répondit pour lui. Hermione poussa un profond soupir en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. L'idée d'apprendre à devenir un Animagus lui parut de plus en plus alléchante... surtout si tout le monde se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi insensible que ça à Fred ! Après Ginny, Harry et George, à qui serait-ce le tour ? Ron ?

― **Miss Parfaite aurait-elle perdu sa langue ?**

― **Je crois que certains profs seraient heureux d'apprendre ça !** ajouta Fred, retrouvant enfin de son assurance.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir encore plus.

― **Une journée sans entendre la merveilleuse voix d'Hermione Granger** , enchaîna George.

― **Ou de quelqu'un d'autre** , continua Fred, un sourire fendant son visage.

Et sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille, ils se lancèrent dans une discussion à voix basse, mettant sûrement au point une nouvelle fabrication signée Weasley.

Harry et Ron la rejoignirent une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours, et elle fit mine de ne pas voir le regard surpris du brun qui passa d'elle à Fred. Elle-même avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu plaisanter de la situation, alors qu'elle, elle était terriblement embarrassée, prête à disparaître dans un trou de souris. Était-ce sa façon à lui de faire face, de continuer à vivre, sans se retourner le cerveau pour essayer de chercher une réponse ? Elle aurait aimé être capable d'en faire autant, de continuer d'être la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait sans pour autant chercher une excuse plausible au soudain rapprochement de Fred !

― **Que quelqu'un fasse disparaître le sourire satisfait de cette fouine de Malefoy !** marmonna sèchement Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris avant d'orienter son regard en direction du Serpentard, assit avec les autres élèves de sa maison. Ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens et plusieurs de ses condisciples étaient pendus à ses lèvres, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Elle remarqua alors le badge épinglé à la poitrine du garçon.

― **Il a rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale ?** s'enquit-elle.

― **On dirait bien** , approuva Harry. **Et il n'est pas le seul. Plusieurs Serpentard ont suivi le mouvement. Malefoy n'arrête pas de se vanter qu'ils font partis de l'élite, maintenant. Qu'ils ont été choisis par Ombrage par leur prestige.**

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, sous le regard de Fred, qui commençait à envier son frère et Harry d'être capable de faire rire Hermione. À chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, il ne recevait que des regards furibonds en retour.

― **Quelle idiotie !** ajouta-t-elle. **Je suis sûre qu'Ombrage les a choisi car ce sont les seuls à s'être présenter !**

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée de cours, et ce fut en traînant des pieds que les Gryffondor de cinquième année se rendirent au double cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentard.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Severus Rogue se montra exécrable envers les élèves de la maison des lions et passa les deux heures que durèrent le cours à ignorer la main tendue d'Hermione, sous les ricanements de certains serpents, ce dont la jeune fille ne tint pas compte. Elle avait l'habitude d'être le sujet de moquerie, surtout lorsqu'elle prouvait à tout le monde qu'elle était intelligente. Mais elle aimait répondre aux questions des professeurs, prouver qu'elle était assidue et sérieuse, même si pour cela, elle devait subir les railleries de ses camarades.

Après les Potions, ils enchaînèrent avec un cours de Métamorphose et Hermione fit gagner vingt points à sa maison, sous le regard secrètement fière de Minerva McGonagall qui avait toujours su exploité à sa juste valeur l'intelligence de son élève et qui n'hésitait pas le moins du monde à l'interroger, sachant qu'elle avait toujours la bonne réponse. Bien sûr, elle connaissait les façons de faire de son ancien élève et collègue, mais elle ne se permettait pas de critiquer les méthodes éducatives des autres. Si le professeur Dumbledore ne disait rien, alors elle ne dirait rien non plus.

Hermione profita de son heure de libre avant le déjeuner pour aller faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, alors que Ron et Harry se rendaient en cours de Divination. Elle était très heureuse de ne pas avoir poursuivie l'apprentissage de cette matière, il suffisait de voir les notes de ses amis pour comprendre que la lecture de l'avenir ne pouvait être une science exacte. Aux yeux de la jeune fille, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, et les BUSE approchant, il était hors de question qu'elle perde la moindre minute qui pouvait être bénéfique à ses révisions.

Mrs Prince la salua avec aigreur lorsqu'elle poussa les lourdes portes menant à l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus dans le château. Une odeur de papier et d'encre monta jusqu'à ses narines et un sourire serein se dessina sur son visage. Elle trouva rapidement une table libre et y posa lourdement son sac dessus, avant de sortir les manuels nécessaires pour faire ses devoirs.

Elle était entrain de s'occuper des Potions lorsqu'une ombre se dessina devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Son visage s'enflamma et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit Fred prendre place face à elle et sortir un livre de son sac de cours. Et sans prononcer le moindre mot, il se plongea dans sa lecture, comme si Hermione n'était pas présente.

Plus perturbée que jamais, elle pencha la tête vers son parchemin et les mots inscrits à l'encre se mélangèrent dans son cerveau, qui essayait par tous les moyens de comprendre le comportement de Fred. Et une question revenait sans cesse parasiter ses pensées. _Pourquoi faisait-il ça_? Avait-il seulement conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille ? Plusieurs fois, elle essaya de lui poser la question, mais aucun son ne franchit le rempart de ses lèvres, et avec colère, elle referma la bouche, après une énième et vaine tentative.

Midi sonna, et elle vit Fred refermer son livre. Alors, pour la première fois en trente minutes, il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle remarqua la lueur amusée dans les prunelles du garçon.

― **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?** siffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres écartées du garçon.

― **Ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas une seule fois réussi à te faire sourire** , s'expliqua-t-il.

Une expression étonnée déforma les traits de la jeune fille.

― **Et c'est ça qui te tracasse autant au point de venir te terrer dans la bibliothèque ?** rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement.

― **En partie** , admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. **Toujours est-il que je me suis donné la semaine pour te faire sourire. Tant que je n'y serai pas parvenu, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, foi de Weasley !**

Hermione éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Mrs Prince qui détestait lorsqu'un élève venait perturber le silence de sa bibliothèque, sans se douter que ce son venait de faire battre le cœur de Fred beaucoup plus fort.

― **C'est nul !** fit-elle. **Je n'ai jamais entendu d'excuse plus débile que celle-là !**

― **Hé !** s'indigna le rouquin en écarquillant des yeux.

La jeune fille se retint de sourire, ne voulant pas qu'il parvienne à ses fins aussi facilement. Elle aussi, elle pouvait s'amuser. Une idée germa au fond de son esprit, et une expression indéchiffrable fit luire ses prunelles.

― **Ho ho ! Aurais-je touché l'ego de Miss Parfaite ?** ricana Fred en se frottant les mains. **Chouette ! Je n'aime pas jouer en solo !**

― **Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais jouer à ton stupide jeu** , rétorqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Une demi seconde, les paupières du rouquin se plissèrent avant qu'un sourire ne vienne s'étirer sur ses lèvres roses.

― **Je savais bien que tout n'était pas perdu pour toi, Hermione** , ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sans rien répondre, Hermione rassembla ses affaires avec la ferme intention d'aller déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis. Fred l'imita et ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce, sous le regard estomaqué de certains élèves, qui n'avaient pas manquer de noter la présence du jumeau Weasley dans la bibliothèque. Une grande première !

Toujours en silence, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, et plusieurs fois, la jeune fille remarqua que le rouquin marchait près d'elle. Vraiment très près. Au point que leurs épaules se frôlaient parfois et que le chemin de leurs mains se croisait par moment. Elle essaya de ne pas rougir, comprenant parfaitement le jeu qu'il jouait pour la faire craquer et rejoignit Harry et Ron en faisant mine de rien. Un regard à nouveau surpris de la part du premier l'accueillit et elle lui offrit un sourire, alors que Fred allait rejoindre ses propres amis un peu plus loin.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarquer qu'elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Fred Weasley, mis à part Harry, Ginny et George, qui avaient le regard braqué sur elle -un sourire amusé en plus pour le dernier.

 _Et ce n'est pas plus mal_ , songea-t-elle avant de se servir.

― **Alors, votre cours ?** s'enquit-elle.

― **Une calamité** , commenta Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione grimaça et pesta intérieurement contre le manque de propreté de son ami. Elle avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il était bien le fils de la si maniaque Molly Weasley.

― **Trelawney m'a une nouvelle fois prédit le Sinistros** , développa Harry.

― **Et moi un bon gros rhume** , fit Neville, assit tout près. **J'espère qu'elle a tord, parce que je ne supporterai pas de passer une nuit aussi horrible que la dernière fois.**

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

― **Mrs Pomfresh a de bons remèdes contre le rhume** , dit-elle.

Le garçon lui sourit en retour avant de se replonger dans une conversation avec Dean Thomas. Seamus, installé près de son meilleur ami, lui offrit un signe de tête.

― **On dirait que les choses vont mieux avec Seamus** , souffla-t-elle pour que seuls Harry et Ron puissent entendre.

― **Il a admit que je n'étais peut être pas si fou que ça** , répondit le premier.

― **Oui, mais heureusement que Dean était là pour te le faire comprendre** , commenta aigrement le deuxième.

― **On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie** , soupira Hermione.

Ils étaient entrain de quitter la salle lorsque Drago Malefoy et sa clique, composée de Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, ainsi que de Pansy Parkinson, décidèrent de venir titiller le trio, jugeant qu'ils avaient été assez sages jusqu'à présent. Profitant de l'absence de la Grande Inquisitrice, ils s'approchèrent des trois amis, jetant un regard dégoûté en direction d'Hermione qui ravala difficilement sa colère.

― **Potter** , salua alors Malefoy. **Weasmoche et Granger.**

― **Malefoy et ses toutous** , répliqua Harry. **Quel déplaisir de vous revoir !**

Un son ressemblant plus ou moins à une exclamation indignée s'échappa des lèvres colorées de rouge de la Serpentarde, qui s'accrochait au bras de Malefoy comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

― **Déplaisir partagé, Potter** , commenta cyniquement Malefoy. **Mais comme je suis obligé de supporter votre face d'illettrés tous les jours, j'ai décidé de me montrer poli et de venir vous saluer.**

― **Un mois après la rentrée ?** ricana Hermione, ne pouvant se retenir. **Un problème avec l'algèbre, Malefoy ?**

Ron pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du Prince des Serpentard, qui s'approcha de la jeune fille, un air menaçant sur le visage.

― **Ne fais pas la maline avec moi, Sang-de-Bourbe** , siffla-t-il.

Le point d'Harry s'abattit alors sur le nez parfait de Malefoy, émettant un ignoble craquement. Parkinson s'éloigna en hurlant comme une démente, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'approchaient de leur condisciple pour le soutenir. Du sang s'écoula du nez du garçon, tâchant sa chemise immaculée.

― **Je vais te tuer, Potter !** hurla-t-il.

Et il se jeta aussitôt sur le Gryffondor, bousculant Hermione qui s'écrasa au sol avec une grimace. Sans hésitation, elle attrapa sa baguette, prête à séparer les deux garçons, lorsque quelqu'un le fit avant elle. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Dolores Ombrage, qui fusillait Harry de ses petits yeux de crapaud.

― **Quelle honte de se battre dans l'enceinte de l'école !** s'écria-t-elle, sa voix haut perchée résonnant dans tout le couloir. **Et d'attaquer un camarade sans défense ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! Et deux heures de retenue dans mon bureau, ce soir !**

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy qui s'éloigna, après avoir reçu l'autorisation du professeur de se rendre à l'infirmerie, sans obtenir la moindre punition.

― **Et vous, Miss Granger !** ajouta Ombrage, reportant son attention sur les trois amis. **Prête à faire usage de la magie sur des élèves !**

― **J'allais simplement les séparer** , se défendit Hermione, d'une petite voix.

Mais la Grande Inquisitrice ne voulut rien savoir et lui intima à elle aussi de se rendre le soir-même dans son bureau, pour tenir compagnie à Harry durant ces deux heures de retenue.

Un profond sentiment de déception s'empara de la jeune fille qui quitta ses amis sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le flou le plus totale pour Hermione, qui prenait des notes par automatisme, mais sans grand intérêt, ce dont ne manqua pas de noter le professeur Flitwick. Harry et Ron tentèrent tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais elle les ignora avec superbe et se réfugia dans son dortoir, manquant le dîner, jusqu'à l'heure de retenue donnée par Ombrage.

Ron les accompagna devant le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais s'éclipsa rapidement, le rouge aux joues, lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une Dolores Ombrage plus furieuse que jamais, qui prit néanmoins le temps d'offrir un sourire hypocrite aux élèves punis. Sans un mot, elle les invita à entrer. Aussitôt, la bile monta aux lèvres de la jeune fille qui jeta un regard ahuri à la pièce.

Du rose. Du rose. Et encore du rose. Il y en avait partout ! Sur les plumes à écrire, sur les nappes en dentelle, sur les murs de briques et même sur des dizaines et dizaines d'assiettes dans lesquelles miaulaient tour à tour de nombreux chats, leurs yeux perçants scrutant les nouveaux venus avec dédain. Il y avait même sur les assises de chaise.

D'un geste de la main, elle leur désigna les deux tables faisant face à son propre bureau, et les genoux tremblants, Hermione s'installa à la sienne, après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé de se retrouver dans une pièce aussi... _rose_.

D'une main tremblotante, elle attrapa la plume posée sur son bureau, et ne parut pas étonnée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre encrier. Elle connaissait les méthodes barbares du Ministère, ayant déjà plusieurs fois vu le résultat sur la main de son meilleur ami ou même celles des Weasley, mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui allait expérimenté cette méthode moyenâgeuse et douteuse. Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée.

― **Miss Granger, vous écrirez : " _Je ne dois pas jeter de sortilèges à mes camarades_ ",** lui ordonna sèchement Ombrage, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. **Quand à vous, Mr Potter, un : _" Je ne dois pas attaquer des camarades sans défense_ " devrait vous aider à comprendre la leçon.**

― **Combien de fois ?** souffla Hermione.

― **Autant qu'il le faudra** , répondit la femme avant de leur intimer de commencer.

Le bout de la plume rencontra le parchemin et les premiers mots s'écrivirent de sa calligraphie soignée. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la première phrase que les démangeaisons apparurent, suivie de près par une douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement. Un coup d'œil à sa main lui apprit que " _Je ne dois pas faire usage de la magie sur mes camarades_ " serait à jamais gravé sur sa peau.

* * *

 _Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire l'histoire_

 _et de la commenter ! :)_


	8. 7 : Les mots du prince

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

La main en feu, Hermione acheva sa phrase avant d'entendre la voix de Dolores Ombrage rompre le silence oppressant de son bureau, annonçant la fin des heures de retenue.

― **Vous pouvez disposer** , ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils se levaient prestement. **Mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à vous battre. Ni l'un ni l'autre.**

Ni elle ni Harry prirent la peine de répondre et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor, où Ron et bien d'autres de leurs camarades devaient se trouver. Les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi puisque le couvre feu était passé depuis plus d'une heure, et Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle avait loupé sa ronde de surveillance. Ron n'avait pas dû apprécié d'arpenter les couloirs seul, sachant que Malefoy et un de ses camarades en faisaient de même non loin.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, au bout du couloir. Harry, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres se retourna vers elle, la forçant à s'arrêter.

― **Je suis désolé, tu sais** , souffla-t-il dans le silence de la nuit. **C'est de ma faute si tu as eu cette retenue.**

Hermione sourit à son tour avant de rassurer son meilleur ami. Non ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils avaient fini dans le bureau du crapaud rose pour écrire des lignes, mais celle de Malefoy. Au contraire, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir pris sa défense. Bien entendu, elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse d'une façon moins violente, mais le geste étant, elle lui était redevable.

― **Tu es ma meilleure amie** , se justifia-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Et sur ces paroles, ils passèrent le portrait, qui grommela de devoir leur ouvrir à une heure aussi tardive, pour rejoindre le cocon protecteur et chaleureux de leur salle commune.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa aussitôt sur le garçon roux assit près de son jumeau sur un des canapés faisant face à la cheminée, et qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. La lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles la toucha et elle lui offrit à lui aussi un sourire reconnaissant, la douleur dans sa main s'atténuant peu à peu.

Elle hésita à s'installer avec eux, après avoir remarquer que Ron se trouvait-là également et que c'était là que Harry se rendait, mais la fatigue la dissuada et elle leur souhaita simplement bonne nuit avant de monter lourdement les marches menant à son dortoir. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie, assise à même le sol, tenant plusieurs compresses et une potion jaune dans les mains.

― **Harry m'a dit que tu en aurais besoin** , dit Ginny.

Une vague de reconnaissance pour son meilleur ami l'envahit et elle se promit de le remercier le lendemain avant de conduire la jeune fille dans son dortoir. Lavande et Parvati leur jetèrent un bref regard avant de se replonger dans leur conversation, après avoir soigneusement tirer les rideaux entourant le lit de la première. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à ce geste et perçut le rire étouffé de la rouquine.

― **Alors ?** chuchota aussitôt la plus jeune, une fois installées sur le lit de la Préfète. **Il était comment le bureau d'Ombrage ?**

― **Aussi rose que ses vêtements** , grimaça Hermione qui aurait tout donné pour se sortir la pièce de la tête.

L'éclat de rire de Ginny sembla perturbé les deux colporteuses puisqu'un bruyant " _Chut !_ " résonna à travers la pièce, qui ne décontenança pas le moins du monde la jeune fille qui fusilla du regard le rideau rouge.

― **C'est pas comme si c'était une discussion de la plus haute importance** , lança-t-elle tout haut, d'une voix sarcastique.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et attendit une réponse de la part de ses condisciples, mais rien ne vint, arrachant une mine triomphante à Ginny qui entreprit alors de soigner la main de son amie, même si toutes les deux savaient que les mots gravés ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement.

― **Quel genre de monstre peut faire ça ?** renifla dédaigneusement la rouquine en enroulant la main de son amie dans un bandage. **Et dire que Dumbledore ne fait rien pour arrêter ça !**

― **Avec le Ministère mêlé aux affaires de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore ne peut plus faire grand chose** , la tempéra Hermione. **Ombrage a dû prendre les mesures nécessaires pour lui retirer un maximum de pouvoir, mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider de le renvoyer ou non. C'est au conseil administratif de l'école et contre ça, le Ministère ne peut rien y faire.**

― **Et s'ils décident de le faire partir ?** s'inquiéta Ginny.

― **Alors, Ombrage prendra sûrement sa place et le château sera placé sous l'autorité du Ministère** , conclut-elle.

C'était la vérité. Aussi effrayante soit-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione eut du mal à détacher son regard des mots cicatrisant sur sa main. Elle les voyait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait des notes, à chaque fois qu'elle levait la main pour répondre à une question de ses professeurs et même quand elle tournait les pages de son livre. Elle avait espéré oublier rapidement, pensant que le rythme intense des cours l'aiderait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la salle de bains, la veille de leur départ, son regard s'attarda une énième fois sur les rougeurs.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle se mit à repenser aux circonstances ayant entraînées l'obtention de la retenue. Étrangement, Malefoy se tint tranquille le reste de la semaine, mais les regards qu'il jetait constamment envers la jeune fille lui signifiait que les choses n'étaient pas finies et qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Loin d'être effrayée, Hermione attendait même cette confrontation avec impatience, désireuse d'exprimer de façon très implicite ce qu'elle pensait de cette sale fouine de Malefoy. Elle n'était pas du genre bagarreuse, mais elle avait horreur que ses amis pâtissent des agissements de ce gamin arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tous simplement parce qu'on disait son sang pur.

La salle de bains des filles était vide, ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir de profiter d'une bonne douche chaude avant de rejoindre ses amis pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle. La journée avait été rude, le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques prodiguait par le garde chasse Hagrid avait conduit plusieurs de ses camarades à l'infirmerie, et après avoir laisser Harry conduire Ron dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh, elle avait du terminée de nourrir le Chartier, qui lui avait fait l'étalage de son vocabulaire, constitué principalement d'insultes apprises par des sorciers douteux.

Elle avait échappé à de nombreuses reprises à des attaques de l'animal et ne s'en sortait, fort heureusement, que par quelques griffures sur les joues et sur les bras. Rien de bien alarmant par rapport aux autres, ce qui expliquait en partie qu'elle n'avait pas été voir l'infirmière pour se faire soigner à son tour. La deuxième raison étant qu'elle voulait faire ses devoirs de vacances au plus vite pour être tranquille durant les deux prochaines semaines, et ainsi profiter de la présence de ses parents.

Mrs Weasley lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle quelques jours auparavant, après avoir discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait accepté qu'elle retourne quelques jours chez ses parents pendant les vacances. Cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir, sachant qu'elle ne les avait pas revu depuis presque quatre mois maintenant, ayant passé la majeure partie de l'été en compagnie des Weasley au Square Grimmaurd. Leur prochaine rencontre étant prévue à l'origine pour les vacances de Noël, elle avait plusieurs fois dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle souffrait de ne communiquer avec ses parents que par lettres. Ginny avait du transmettre ça à ses parents et sa mère avait du faire le nécessaire.

En sortant de la douche, Hermione se promit de remercier Molly le lendemain, lorsqu'elles se verraient sur le quai de la gare, puisque son retour chez elle ne se ferait que trois jours après leur arrivée. Ses parents se trouvaient pour le moment en France pour une conférence sur les nouveaux appareils créés au cours de l'année pour les dentistes. Elle savait, par les écrits de sa mère, que ce congrès était très important pour eux, notamment pour le renouvellement de leurs équipements. L'impatience la rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur et il lui faudrait encore prendre son mal en patience pendant quelques temps.

La salle commune était vide lorsqu'elle y descendit à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle profita du silence présent pour souffler un peu avant de rejoindre le tumulte de la Grande Salle, qui était toujours très animée en cette dernière soirée avant les vacances. Les élèves profitaient de ce dernier moment tous ensemble pour évacuer le stress des dernières semaines, intenses autant pour les première année que pour les septième. La plupart ne se retrouveraient qu'au retour des vacances, n'ayant pas la chance de pouvoir se voir. Hermione, elle, faisait partie des rares qui pourraient encore profiter de ses amis pendant les deux semaines suivantes, bien que cette année, elle aurait tout fait pour être avec ses parents.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas immédiatement le garçon s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé des lions. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa voix brisa le silence de la pièce qu'elle le remarqua, et immédiatement, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

― **Nostalgique, Miss Parfaite ?** s'enquit Fred.

― **Un peu** , admit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard. **Pas toi ?**

― **Pas le moins du monde** , affirma-t-il avec assurance. **Il me tarde qu'une seule chose, c'est de quitter l'école et d'ouvrir ma propre boutique.**

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Cette phrase, elle l'entendait à longueur de journée de la bouche des jumeaux, surtout lorsqu'ils recevaient une nouvelle retenue d'Ombrage. Notamment depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de rendre la pareille à leur professeur et qu'ils mettaient au point un stratagème grandiose pour la faire partir de l'école. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment si cela pourrait fonctionné, mais elle leur laissait néanmoins le bénéfice du tout. Tant qu'ils ne lui demandaient pas de participer, elle n'irait pas les dénoncer.

― **D'ailleurs** , ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui la poussa à lever les yeux vers lui, **je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari...**

Le sourire triomphant qu'il arborait fit battre son cœur plus fort, et rougissante, elle détourna le regard un quart de seconde, mais lorsque la voix de Fred se fit de nouveau entendre, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder.

― **Je suis assez doué** , se félicita-t-il. **Parce que franchement, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir aussi rapidement. George me doit dix gallions !**

Hermione fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire qu'il avait parié avec son frère sur sa capacité à la faire sourire.

― **Contente d'avoir pu te rendre ce service** , répliqua-t-elle, acerbe, avant de se lever, vexée par les propos du rouquin.

Fred éclata de rire avant de la suivre dans le dédale de couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. Ils perçurent le bruit des couverts et des éclats de rire de leurs camarades bien avant de rejoindre le Hall d'entrée. Hermione rejoignit ses amis, assis en bout de table, discutant gaîment avec Ginny et Neville, espérant que Fred ne la suivrait pas, mais son espoir s'envola lorsqu'elle vit George près de sa petite sœur. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux places restantes se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre. En s'installant, elle perçut le discret rire du garçon, qui la fit rougir bien malgré elle.

― **Vous étiez où tous les deux ?** s'éleva alors la voix soupçonneuse de Ron.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en croisant le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami qui se posa ensuite sur son frère aîné. Fred était la nonchalance incarné, fixant son frère avec un sourire taquin, comme s'il se jouait de lui, tout en se servant quelques morceaux de poulet. Le ricanement de George accentua encore plus l'effet et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais une question la taraudait. Si Ginny disait vrai, alors comment faisait-il pour ne pas être aussi gêné qu'elle en cet instant ?

― **Dans un couloir sombre** , lâcha-t-il alors avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide, sous les rires de Harry, Ginny et George. Ron, lui, elle en mettrait sa main à couper, devait avoir virer au rouge tomate. Elle imaginait parfaitement la veine de sa tempe ressortir.

― **Quoi ?** s'époumona le plus jeune. **Vous... vous...**

― **Ce n'est pas vrai** , soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête. **Fred dit ça simplement pour te taquiner, Ron.**

L'éclat de rire des jumeaux confirma ses propos, leur attirant un regard noir de la part de leur petit frère qui ne prononça plus le moindre mot jusqu'à la fin du repas, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui n'aurait pas supporté une autre réflexion de la part de son meilleur ami. Le sens de la délicatesse n'était pas son point fort et ses propos pouvaient souvent être très blessant. Pour en avoir fait les frais très souvent, elle savait à présent à quoi s'en tenir.

Harry lui jeta un regard énigmatique auquel elle répondit par un simple sourire crispé avant d'avaler sans grande conviction les quelques aliments que Ginny avait placé dans son assiette. Et ce fut en compagnie de cette dernière qu'elle retourna dans la tour des Gryffondor, suivant d'assez loin les quatre garçons qui discutaient joyeusement devant elle -bien que Ron ne semblait pas dire grand chose.

― **Tu as une expression toute mignonne quand tu réfléchis** , la charria Ginny au détour d'un couloir.

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

― **Allez** , l'encouragea la rousse, **dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant !**

― **Ton frère** , lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir de dépit.

Elle se retint de préciser duquel il s'agissait. Ginny, dans un grand éclat de rire, approuva d'un signe de tête en passant un bras autour des épaules de la Préfète.

― **Les joies de l'amour !** philosopha-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Hermione perdit son sourire et s'éloigna brusquement de l'étreinte de son amie qui lui jeta un regard interloqué avant de s'arrêter face à elle, surprise par ce soudain changement d'humeur.

― **Hermione ?** demanda-t-elle.

― ** _Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton frère !_** siffla la plus âgée, dents serrées, les yeux embués de larmes.

Le froncement de sourcils de Ginny ne lui échappa pas, ainsi que l'expression peiné de son regard. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, honteuse de s'être montrée aussi froide envers la seule personne qui essayait vraiment de la comprendre et de l'aider. Peut être ne valait-elle pas mieux que cet idiot de Malefoy, après tout...

― **D'accord** , concéda Ginny. **J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort en parlant d'amour, mais admets au moins qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente. Il suffit de voir comment tu réagis en sa présence pour le comprendre !**

Hermione secoua négativement la tête en croisant les bras. Hors de question qu'elle dise une telle chose à haute voix. Même s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle était trop fière pour ça.

― **Je pourrai y passer toute la nuit s'il le faut** , assura Ginny avec obstination. **Et tu sais combien nous sommes têtus dans ma famille...**

Hermione soupira bruyamment avant de prendre la fuite en direction de sa salle commune, suivie de près par son amie qui ne cessa de répéter qu'elle obtiendrait très rapidement gain de cause et se laissa lourdement tombée sur le canapé près de Ron, qui grignotait quelques bonbons, malgré le repas bien riche qu'il avait pris quelques minutes plutôt.

― **Hermione ça va ?** lui demanda Harry.

― **Très bien !** répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle ne vit pas le regard qu'échangèrent ses deux meilleurs amis et ne se rendit encore moins compte de la façon dont Fred la fixait, sourcils froncés, n'ayant pas perdu une miette du bref échange entre le Trio.

Un à un, les élèves finirent par quitter la pièce, prenant la direction des dortoirs à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Bien vite, Hermione se retrouva seule, le regard perdu dans les flammes, ses pensées se perdant bien loin de Poudlard, dans une petite maison moldue de Londres.

Minuit sonna quelque part dans le château, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard. Un bâillement lui échappa, suivit de près par un sursaut lorsqu'elle remarqua la masse endormie près d'elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une expression aussi sereine sur le visage de Fred Weasley. Chaque trait de son visage était détendu, mais un tique agitait néanmoins très souvent sa lèvre supérieure. Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie de passer une main dans les cheveux du rouquin, se mordant la lèvre de peur qu'il se réveille au même moment. Le contact était agréable contre sa peau. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, allégeant soudainement le poids de son cœur.

Comment une seule personne pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir sur soi ? Faire disparaître les angoisses, éradiquer les doutes, mettre en sommeil les pires peurs ? Aussi étonnant soit-il, Fred avait cette capacité sur elle. Elle s'en était rendue compte à de nombreuses reprises, mais la colère avait toujours été plus forte, l'empêchant de vraiment ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ginny avait raison. Elle n'était pas indifférente au rouquin, mais l'admettre lui faisait peur. Car jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour Viktor, qui lui avait pourtant ouvert les yeux sur les relations entre fille-garçon. Dans ce cas-là, c'était plus fort, plus prenant, plus indomptable. Et c'était bien plus attirant qu'un béguin d'adolescent...

Un soupir lui échappa et elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard toujours rivé sur le garçon endormi qui faisait battre son cœur. D'une nouvelle façon. D'une façon bien agréable. Incompréhensible, car il s'agissait du frère de son meilleur ami. Appréciable car Fred était un beau garçon.

Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par papillonner des paupières et son regard se posa instantanément sur la jeune fille à ses côtés, arrachant un sourire involontaire à Hermione.

― **Tu es beau quand tu dors** , souffla-t-elle.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, cependant, pas un seul instant elle regretta d'avoir prononcer ces paroles. Tant pis, si ce n'était qu'un jeu et qu'elle devait en souffrir plus tard. Tant qu'elle pouvait encore profiter de ce bien être qu'il lui apportait sans le savoir, bien qu'elle prétendit toujours le contraire en sa présence.

― **Seulement quand je dors ?** fit-il semblant de se vexer tout en se redressant.

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille et Fred attrapa sa main sur laquelle il exerça une légère pression.

― **Non, tout le temps.**

― **Pourquoi ?** murmura-t-il. **Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?**

Bien malgré elle, elle soupira et détourna le regard, malgré l'attraction des prunelles de Fred.

― **On ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain** , dit-elle.

Elle se souvint que Ginny avait dit cette même phrase le jour où elles étaient tombées sur la photo des parents d'Harry, prise durant leur scolarité. Elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas totalement faux, et avait cru le faire de la meilleure des façons avec ses amis, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé et Fred était entré dans sa vie. D'une manière différente.

Sans appréhension, elle posa son autre main sur leurs doigts entrelacés, remarquant du coin de l'œil le sourire satisfait du garçon.

― **Si on m'avait dit un jour que nous en serions là tous les deux, je crois que j'aurais dis à cette personne d'aller faire un tour à Ste Mangouste** , rit-il.

― **C'est presque aussi probable que d'entendre Malefoy dire « s'il-te-plait » !**

― **Pas faux, pas faux.**

Hermione esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de fermer les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber lentement sur l'épaule de Fred, duquel émana une odeur de réglisse. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps l'apaisa et elle oublia immédiatement tous ses soucis.

― **Tu vas me rendre fou** , souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Un rire aussi léger qu'une plume lui échappa, mais elle n'ouvrit pour autant pas les yeux. L'instant était parfait et elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

― **Je ne serai plus seule, alors** , répondit-elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, échangeant pour la première fois un moment où ils n'étaient que deux adolescents entrain de tomber amoureux, profitant de la présence réconfortante de l'autre pour s'apaiser mutuellement. Si longtemps qu'Hermione commença à somnoler, mais la voix de Fred se fit de nouveau entendre, l'arrachant à cet état comateux.

― **Il y a quand même une question à laquelle j'aimerai que tu répondes.**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en s'éloignant à contre cœur du garçon pour croiser son regard sérieux.

― **Je t'écoute** , dit-elle.

― **Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ?** demanda-t-il. **Je sais, tu m'as dis qu'on ne peut pas savoir de quoi est fait demain, mais cette réponse n'est pas suffisante. Pas pour moi. Elle ne justifie pas tout.**

Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever, lâchant les mains chaudes de Fred qui traçaient des cercles sur le dos des siennes. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et observa les dernières braises encore luisantes, se disant qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne pose pas cette question. Du moins pas tout de suite. Pas avant qu'elle ait trouvé une explication plausible à son comportement.

Mais la question de Fred était légitime. Si elle, elle se posait des questions sur ses agissements, lui devait certainement en faire de même de son côté. Un jour elle l'ignorait, et l'autre elle s'approchait de lui. C'était comme se retrouver sur un balai volant contrôlé par un sort, montant et descendant sans cesse, sans jamais se stabiliser. Et bien, c'était comme ça qu'elle était au fond d'elle. Elle montait, montait, vers ce bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint jusque-là, et au moment ou elle pensait l'avoir trouver, elle tombait en chute libre et incontrôlable.

Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de répondre.

― **Je ne sais pas** , avoua-t-elle. **Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment tout plaquer et revenir en arrière, au moment où tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie comme ça et que tu avais tout chamboulé sur ton passage. Parfois, je n'ai pas envie de ressentir tout ce que j'éprouve quand je suis près de toi. Cette gêne, cette attirance, ce bien être indescriptible. J'ai envie que ma vie redevienne ennuyeuse et monotone.**

Elle s'arrêta un quart de seconde avant de poursuivre, laissant cette fois son regard se river à celui de Fred.

― **Mais la plupart du temps, j'ai envie que ça continue. Les papillons dans le ventre, le bonheur et tout le reste. J'ai envie d'être cette fille que tu vois en moi, celle qui t'attire tant, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai... ça me terrifie, de ne pas savoir. Que tout parte en vrille, que je ne puisse rien maîtriser. Je voudrais tellement y parvenir, sauf que je ne sais pas. Et savoir que tout le monde épie ainsi tes moindres faits et gestes me bloque. Et en même temps, j'ai peur. Peur de me laisser aller. D'avoir des sentiments pour toi alors que dehors, la guerre se prépare et qu'on peut se perdre à tout instant. Alors, je laisse cette barrière en place et te repousse tout le temps. C'est lassant, mais je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. De perdre une personne que j'aime.**

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle le vit se lever et attraper délicatement son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à lever des yeux embués vers lui.

― **Je serai prudent** , promit-il.

― **Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir** , renifla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Pourtant, malgré cette peur constante au creux du ventre, elle se laissa aller contre lui et respira à pleins poumons son odeur.

* * *

Le train s'ébranla et Hermione observa une dernière fois le salut d'Hagrid le garde chasse, debout sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, avant de reporter son attention sur les personnes assises avec elle dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Elle croisa le regard rassurant de son meilleur ami et lui offrit un sourire en retour avant de sortir le livre qu'elle avait pris dans son sac de voyage.

― **Une bonne chose de faite** , grommela Ron du ton revêche qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en ouvrant une page bien précise de son livre. Son meilleur ami était dans cet état depuis le jour de leur altercation avec Malefoy et sa clique, passant ses nerfs sur le moindre première année osant faire un écart de conduite devant lui, ce que la jeune fille trouvait parfaitement hypocrite en passant, car lui-même respectait rarement le règlement.

Elle savait au fond, que si le rouquin agissait ainsi, c'est parce qu'il s'en voulait de s'en être sorti aussi facilement face à Ombrage. Une seconde plus tard, et lui aussi aurait hérité des heures de retenue, alors que son poing allait s'abattre sur le visage de Malefoy, mais Harry l'avait pris de vitesse, écopant à sa place d'une nouvelle punition.

Mais il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Les choses étaient faites, voilà tout. Il fallait à présent aller de l'avant et se soucier de problèmes bien plus importants qu'une retenue. Le retour de Voldemort était le souci le plus important qu'ils avaient, et le retour au Square Grimmaurd allait directement les replonger dans une guerre muette qui sévissait pourtant réellement.

Durant plusieurs heures, la jeune fille laissa son regard se poser sur les mots inscrits à l'encre noire, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les discussions de ses amis, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de s'y mêler. Et personne ne vint la déranger dans son mutisme, chacun ayant comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il faisait nuit sur Londres lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en gare, au plus grand soulagement de ses passagers, pressés de retrouver leurs familles et également de se dégourdir les jambes après ces nombreuses heures assis. Sans hésitation, Hermione suivit ses amis hors du wagon. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle croisa le regard aimant de Mrs Weasley et qu'elle réalisa que pour la première fois en six ans, ses parents n'étaient pas là à l'attendre sur le quai.

Une main se posa furtivement sur la sienne, et malgré la cacophonie environnante, elle reconnut facilement le toucher de Fred. Avait-il perçu sa détresse ? C'était peu probable, puisque personne, mise à part Ginny et ses parents, n'étaient au courant que le couple Granger ne serait pas là en ce jour. Harry et Ron n'en savaient rien non plus, Molly lui ayant demandé de garder le silence pour plus de sécurité. Sûrement un ordre du professeur Dumbledore, qui avait brillé par son absence durant les deux dernières semaines, au plus grand désarroi du Survivant qui commençait à se demander si les agissements du directeur n'avaient pas pour but de l'ignorer. Hermione ne croyait pas en cette hypothèse, mais la prise de pouvoir accrue d'Ombrage et la disparition de Dumbledore l'inquiétaient. Beaucoup.

― **Hermione !** l'appela Mrs Weasley.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant d'avancer vers eux, sa lourde malle traînant lourdement derrière elle, faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard curieux qu'échangèrent ses meilleurs amis, ni le sourire satisfait de Ginny. Savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas là lui faisait mal... et la bienveillance de Molly n'avait pas l'effet habituel. Bien au contraire. Cela renforçait encore plus son sentiment de mal être dû à l'absence de sa famille.

― **Et bien nous allons pouvoir y aller** , ajouta la matriarche après avoir brièvement enlacer la nouvelle venue. Votre père nous attend dehors.

Hermione suivit le moment, en essuyant discrètement ses yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait eu beau savoir que ses parents ne seraient pas présents aujourd'hui, la douleur était plus difficile à supporter qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un immense sentiment d'abandon coulait à travers ses veines, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils allaient se revoir très bientôt, c'était une certitude, mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais ?

Mr Weasley les attendait, appuyé contre une vieille voiture des années 50, portant le sceau du Ministère sur les portières arrières. Il leur expliqua rapidement que le professeur Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre un vieil ami des Transports de leur louer le véhicule pour la matinée, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de rejoindre le Quartier Général de l'Ordre sans encombres.

Ils s'entassèrent tant bien que mal sur les sièges, agrandis magiquement pour pouvoir accueillir plusieurs personnes. Hermione se retint de sourire lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre les jumeaux, mais eut encore plus de mal à se retenir lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Fred s'emparer de la sienne, cachées par leurs jambes respectives. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie, et préféra détourner le regard. Elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à une discussion lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient confinées dans leur chambre pour la nuit. Et peut être était-il temps de mettre la rouquine au courant de la discussion qu'elle avait la veille avec le garçon. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment, mais il avait réussi à la convaincre de vivre au jour le jour et de ne plus s'inquiéter pour l'avenir, et pour le moment, c'était la seule chose en laquelle elle désirait croire.

Tant pis si elle devait en souffrir plus tard, tant qu'elle avait le droit de goûter au bonheur ne serait-ce que quelques temps. Et plus que tout, elle voulait que Fred soit la personne qui lui fasse découvrir toutes ces choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Et même si, au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée, elle voulait y croire. De toutes ses forces.

 **Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire et changer à jamais sa vie ?**


	9. 8 : Le silence des larmes

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Nekozuni :** Si tu aimes les déclarations, et bien j'espère que celle

qui arrive va également te plaire... ;)

 **Laura : ** La voilà :) !

Et je t'en prie, ça me faut sûrement autant plaisir qu'à toi ;)

 **TheDevilOfSlytherin : ** Alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec mon histoire

si tu aimes tant ce couple... Et j'ai répondu à ta question en PM.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks les attendaient dans la cuisine du Manoir des Black, accompagné d'un Sirius Black encore plus bougon qu'à l'accoutumée, mais la venue de son filleul sembla lui redonner le sourire, puisqu'il étreignit Harry avec enthousiasme avant de venir saluer les autres élèves, déposant un léger baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de saluer à son tour son ancien professeur et l'Auror assise à ses côtés. Les cheveux rose fluo de Tonks l'amusèrent et c'est vers elle qu'elle se dirigea une fois les retrouvailles achevées, alors que Mrs Weasley s'attelait à la tâche de préparer le dîner pour tout le monde.

― **Tu as l'air en forme, Hermione** , lui sourit Tonks alors qu'elle prenait place près d'elle, imitée par Ginny. **Comment se sont passées ces premières semaines de cours ?**

― **Bien** , s'enthousiasma la rouquine, heureuse de retrouver sa famille et leurs amis. **Grâce à notre tête pensante adorée, Gryffondor est en tête pour la course des quatre maisons !**

Hermione rougit en levant les yeux au ciel, pour croiser le regard de Fred, accentuant la chaleur sur son visage. Son malaise n'avait pas totalement disparue, mais retrouver l'ambiance joyeuse de la demeure l'apaisa néanmoins. Etre ainsi entourée, par une famille aussi aimante que celle des Weasley était un soulagement. Arthur et Molly jouaient le rôle de parents de substitution à merveille, et elle était heureuse que ce soit eux qui soient présents pour elle. La famille de Ron était l'exemple parfait de l'amour et de la joie. Il suffisait de passer quelques instants avec chacun de ses membres pour s'en rendre compte.

― **Remus n'arrête pas de dire combien tu es intelligente** , ajouta Tonks. **Sirius lui pose beaucoup de questions sur la vie d'Harry en tant qu'étudiant, et il ne tarit jamais d'éloges sur toi.**

Hermione sourit, touchée d'entendre que son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait autant d'estime pour elle. Il avait quitté l'école depuis presque deux ans maintenant, pourtant, il semblait toujours avoir des nouvelles de ses anciens élèves. Sûrement était-il resté en communication avec le professeur McGonagall ou était-ce Dumbledore qui lui faisait des comptes rendus de leur scolarité. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fut très émue et offrit un sourire éblouissant à l'Auror qui éclata vivement de rire, s'attirant des regards réprobateurs des hommes.

― **Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons eu vent de vos expériences avec Dolores Ombrage** , continua la métamorphomage d'une voix plus grave. **Tout le monde parle d'elle au Ministère.**

― **C'est une vraie harpie !** souffla furieusement la rouquine pour ne pas que sa mère entende ses propos. **Elle donne des heures de retenue à tout va en pensant qu'elle va se faire respecter.**

― **Elle a une vision étonnante de l'enseignement** , ajouta Hermione, en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice de sa main, souvenir d'une punition douloureuse.

― **Elle n'a pas très bonne réputation au Bureau des Aurors** , admit Tonks. **Mais, c'est la préférée du Ministre, et pour qu'il la nomme Grande Inquisitrice de l'école, c'est qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de respect pour elle. Alors, vous devez faire très attention à vous.**

Hermione promit qu'ils seraient tous prudent. Molly Weasley annonça alors que le repas était prêt, et comme durant les deux mois qu'elle avait passé au Square Grimmaurd, les adultes prirent place d'un côté de la table, et les adolescents de l'autre. Sans surprise, la jeune fille se retrouva face à Fred, mais la présence d'autres personnes la dissuada de le regarder ou même de lui sourire, et elle passa le reste de la soirée à l'ignorer.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'allongea dans les draps propres de son lit, aussitôt imitée par Ginny, une fois qu'elles furent prêtes à aller au lit. Molly Weasley vint leur souhaiter bonne nuit, et une fois la lumière éteinte, Hermione perçut la voix de son amie, donnant un aspect différent à la chambre froide et sans charme dans laquelle elles avaient passé de nombreuses nuits avant leur départ pour l'école.

― **Je suis contente d'être revenue** , dit-elle. **Ça m'avait manqué d'être ici. De voir mes parents et de profiter de mes frères quand je le veux. Et de revoir Sirius et Remus aussi.**

― **Moi aussi, avoua la plus âgée avec un demi-sourire** , tandis que les souvenirs de la soirée refaisaient surface dans son esprit, notamment les anecdotes dans deux anciens Maraudeurs sur leur adolescence.

Ginny dut penser à la même chose qu'elle puisque son rire résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Elles perçurent distinctement des bruits de pas dans le couloir, certainement Remus qui rejoignait sa propre chambre, et pendant plusieurs minutes, elles ne prononcèrent pas le moindre, jusqu'à que la voix de la rouquine ne résonne de nouveau, faisant battre le cœur de son amie plus fort.

― **Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler Hermione** , chuchota-t-elle, mais tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu veux. **Par rapport à Fred, je veux dire. Je vois bien que cette histoire te bouleverse plus que tu ne me le fais croire. Alors, pense à ce que tu veux vraiment et fonce. Sans trop te poser de questions.**

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle s'endormit, décidant de laisser son amie tranquille jusqu'à qu'elle ait prit la bonne décision. Celle qui l'aiderait à être vraiment heureuse, à redevenir la Hermione Granger insouciante et joyeuse qui s'était présentée à eux durant les vacances d'été et que les Weasley -adultes et enfants- avaient accueillis avec enthousiasme.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la Préfète lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de sa voisine ralentir et s'apaiser complètement. Et elle s'était doutée que Ginny finirait au bout d'un moment par aborder le sujet, et au fond d'elle, elle aurait préféré qu'elle le fasse à un tout autre moment. À l'instant où la rouquine prononça le nom de son frère, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil.

De longs instants, elle se repassa les mots de sa meilleure amie en tête, essayant d'y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, l'aide, la lumière qui la mettrait sur le droit chemin, mais Ginny ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. La dernière discussion que la cinquième année avait eu avec Fred lui était encore inconnue, et Hermione hésita à lui en parler. Premièrement, parce qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps pour s'y faire, et aussi car elle souhaitait sans s'en sortir seule. Ginny était sa meilleure amie, une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance, mais pour une fois, la jeune fille désirait parvenir seule à ses fins. C'était peut être égoïste de sa part, et un peu mesquin envers la rouquine, mais depuis longtemps, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de se débrouiller seule. L'absence de ses parents ayant jouer un rôle important dont son développement de l'autonomie.

Les minutes défilèrent, puis les heures, et lorsque l'église du village voisin sonna minuit, Hermione décida d'aller se rafraîchir dans la cuisine, et quitta sans bruit la chambre, éclairée par une petite bougie à la lueur vacillante, puisqu'aucune des pensionnaires de la pièce n'avait le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Le reste du Manoir était plongé dans la pénombre et le silence, pourtant, de la lumière filtrée sous la porte menant à la cuisine. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant d'abaisser la poignée. Un sourire rassurant de Sirius l'accueillit et sans la moindre appréhension, elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

― **Tu devrais être entrain de dormir** , l'accueillit le parrain d'Harry lorsqu'elle alla se servir d'un verre d'eau.

― **Je n'y arrive pas** , avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de l'évier.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la balancelle en piteuse état du jardin des voisins et elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà remarqué qu'elle se trouvait là.

― **Moi non plus** , rit doucement Sirius.

Une odeur de café monta de la tasse qu'il avait en main lorsqu'Hermione décida de s'asseoir face à lui. Elle n'était pas du tout intimidée par cet homme, fugitif de son état qui avait réussi le fabuleux exploit de s'évader de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban grâce à ses capacités d'Animagus, mais rares étaient les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis son évasion et elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver face à un véritable inconnu, alors qu'il faisait partie de leur vie depuis maintenant deux ans.

― **Tu as l'air soucieuse** , continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette expression fit ressortir les rides creusant son visage, vestiges de douze ans de détention, lui donnant l'âge d'un homme ayant eu une vie bien longue, alors qu'il était encore assez jeune. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il refusait obstinément de couper sa longue chevelure ? Molly avait eu beau lui suggérer une bonne vingtaine de fois, le Maraudeur avait toujours dit non. Voulait-il garder un souvenir bien vivant de sa jeunesse ?

― **Ça se voit tant que ça ?** s'enquit-elle en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

La froideur de l'eau lui fit du bien, et les idées un peu plus claires, elle reporta son attention sur Sirius, qui portait encore sa robe de sorcier.

― **J'ai été jeune moi aussi, Hermione** , lui rappela-t-il en esquissant un sourire, illuminant son visage fatigué. **Tous les tracas que tu vis en ce moment, je les ai vécu.**

Un sourire de dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui essaya tant bien que mal d'imaginer un Sirius Black plus jeune, en se basant sur les photos qu'elle avait vu de la scolarité des Maraudeurs, et elle n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer en adolescent bon vivant, farceur et courageux.

Comme l'était Fred.

― **Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux** , ajouta-t-il avec une lueur rassurante dans le regard.

Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues lorsqu'elle s'imagina entrain de parler de ses peines de cœur au parrain de son meilleur ami. Sirius du comprendre à quoi elle pensait, puisqu'il éclata de rire, en précisant que certaines choses ne devaient pas lui être dites à lui.

― **Retourne te coucher** , lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Après un dernier regard, la jeune fille quitta la pièce. Sans savoir si Sirius allait faire de même ou passer toute la nuit à ressasser un passé dans lequel il s'était perdu quatorze ans auparavant.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants, Hermione n'eut guère l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Ginny pour lui faire part de sa dernière discussion avec Fred, la veille de leur retour au Manoir. Molly Weasley trouvait que la demeure n'était pas encore assez saine pour y accueillir autant de personnes, aussi, décréta-t-elle qu'un peu de ménage ne ferait pas mal, et chacun fut mit à contribution, y compris Remus et Sirius, bien qu'ils tentèrent d'échapper à cette tâche « _ingrate et inutile_ », selon les propos du second.

Elle passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Ron et Harry à récurer les livres de la bibliothèque de premier étage, faisant le tri entre ce qu'ils pouvaient garder et ce qu'il fallait impérativement détruire. Ils contenaient pour la plupart des sortilèges de magie noire, témoignant du sombre passé de la famille, dont Sirius avait réussit à s'échapper à tant. Il répétait sans cesse, que sans les Potter -les parents de James-, il ne serait jamais devenu l'homme qu'il était.

Les rares pauses octroyées par la doyenne de la famille consistaient aux repas pris tous ensemble dans la cuisine, sous l'œil mauvais de l'elfe de maison des Black, qui ne cessait de marmonner contre les sang impur et les sorciers de bas lignage. Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps à le punir et songea plusieurs fois à le renvoyer, mais l'idée même que l'elfe puisse indiquer la présence du fugitif au Ministère le dissuada de le faire. Il fallut donc prendre sur soi et faire mine de rien en présence de la créature, qui, Hermione devait l'avouer, lui faisait terriblement peur. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Dobby et les rares elfes de l'école qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Il incarnait la noirceur la plus extrême et on comprenait facilement pourquoi la mère de Sirius en avait fait son serviteur.

Le quatrième jour, Hermione se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres, ne songeant guère aux heures de dur labeur qui l'attendait. À vrai dire, cela n'avait guère d'importance, puisque le soir même, elle serrait de retour chez elle, auprès de ses parents, dans la maison de son enfance. Et cet instant, elle l'attendait depuis de nombreux mois.

― **Bonjour Hermione** , l'accueillit chaleureusement Molly.

La jeune fille ne fut guère surprise en remarquant qu'à part Remus, et les parents Weasley, elle était la seule à être debout. Ne pouvant se voir durant la journée, ses amis attendaient la mise au lit de Molly pour se retrouver dans la chambre des jumeaux, à discuter jusqu'à des heures tardives pour rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione ne se rendait guère à ses rendez-vous nocturnes, un peu honteuse de trahir ainsi la confiance de la mère de son meilleur ami, préférant récupérer d'une éprouvante journée. Et être seule dans sa chambre lui permettait de penser à ses problèmes personnels, ou bien de prendre de l'avance en faisant ses devoirs et en lisant -relisant- ses manuels de cours.

― **Bonjour** , sourit Hermione en s'installant autour de la table.

Arthur et Remus lui sourirent avant de se replonger dans leur lecture respective. La matriarche des Weasley ne tarda pas à lui servir une assiette succulente, précisant qu'elle partirait en fin d'après-midi, escortée par son ancien professeur et Tonks. _La sécurité avant tout_ , songea-t-elle en pensant à Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

Sa première rencontre avec l'Auror n'était pas un souvenir franchement agréable, puisque l'homme en question était en fait un Mangemort du nom de Barthemius Croupton Junior se faisant passer pour Fol'Oeil alors que le véritable Maugrey était enfermé dans une malle magique au sein même de Poudlard. Il avait fallut attendre plus de huit mois pour se rendre compte de la supercherie et libérer le véritable Auror qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécier sa captivité.

Le cours dispensé sur les Impardonnables était le pire que la jeune fille ait connu de toute sa scolarité. Même les heures passées en compagnie de Dolores Ombrage était plus supportable que de voir une bête innocente se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque fois qu'il venait assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, Hermione faisait attention à ne pas se retrouver seule en compagnie de l'Auror et elle fut donc heureuse d'entendre que ce serait Tonks et non lui qui assurerait sa sécurité.

― **Merci** , souffla-t-elle.

Molly lui sourit et retourna à ses fourneaux, desquels s'échapper une agréable odeur de tarte et de fruits cuits.

* * *

Le salon du rez-de-chaussé était la pièce dans laquelle Hermione aimait se réfugier durant ses temps libres, pour se retrouver seule, profiter du silence en lisant un livre, en regardant les albums photos que Sirius avait trouvé dans le grenier datant de sa scolarité, que sa mère n'avait même pas pris la peine de jeter, préférant les laisser de compter, pensant sûrement que son fils finirait par revenir dans le droit chemin. Celui qu'elle-même avait suivie. Celui des Ténèbres.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau sa main sur un des carreaux de l'unique fenêtre, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de Fred, avec qui elle devait nettoyer la pièce, sur ordre de Molly. La jeune fille avait été très surprise en entendant la mère de Ron lui demander de faire le ménage ici en compagnie du rouquin, mais il avait finit par lui avouer qu'avec son frère jumeau, ils ne faisaient pas grand chose et leur mère avait du s'en rendre compte. Peut être pensait-elle qu'en compagnie d'Hermione il se montrerait plus raisonnable et lui obéirait sans protester.

Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle faisait en les mettant ensemble ?

Ils ne s'étaient guère parler depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'école, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux, comme si ce qu'ils vivaient à Poudlard ne pouvait survivre au de-là de l'enceinte du château. Cette idée l'avait effrayée, et elle aurait voulu en faire part au garçon, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait réagir. Après tout, s'il avait tant tenu à être avec elle, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas passé du temps avec elle, au lieu de rester confiner dans sa chambre tard le soir avec ses frères et sœur et Harry ?

Ce manque d'attention avait beaucoup blessé la jeune fille qui avait finit par se dire que rien de bien ne pourrait découler d'une relation avec Fred. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de penser ainsi, mais leur éloignement commençait à avoir raison d'elle. Et être seule avec lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle qui était si heureuse le matin-même à l'idée de revoir ses parents, voilà qu'elle était habitée par l'angoisse et la rancœur.

C'était des sentiments qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry Potter, pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais paru aussi forts en cet instant. Ils l'enveloppaient comme une seconde peau, s'enroulant autour d'elle comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Et c'était une sensation des plus désagréables dont elle se serait bien passer. Mais tant que Fred serait près d'elle, les choses ne pourraient guère aller mieux.

En croisant son regard, elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait prendre un jour une décision sérieuse. Ginny avait raison. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps sur ses montagnes russes, ils finiraient par en souffrir tous les deux. Rester sur cette voie-là et peut être un jour connaître le bonheur, celui que tout le monde espère atteindre ou bien mettre un terme à cette histoire avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure bien désagréable ?

Comme c'était difficile ! Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et la voix de Fred finit par rompre l'insupportable silence du salon.

― **Tu risques de faire fuir tous les oiseaux si tu continues à soupirer comme ça** , lui fit-il malicieusement remarquer.

Hermione hésita longuement avant de répondre, estimant que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle dirait sûrement des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, tant sa colère était forte. Elle n'avait pas imaginer une seule seconde que le désintérêt de Fred la blesserait autant. Agissait-il de façon consciente ou inconsciente ? Les qu'en dira-t-on de Poudlard semblaient de ne pas le déranger, mais hors de l'école, les choses étaient différentes ? Le regard de ses parents le dissuadait-il de s'approcher d'elle ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses lui donnaient affreusement mal à la tête. Lasse, elle préféra ne rien dire, et retourna à la tâcha de nettoyer les vitres, mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité du garçon.

― **Hermione Granger aurait-elle perdu sa langue ?** ricana-t-il en délaissant complètement son ménage.

La jeune fille essaya de ne pas rougir lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, tel un félin se rapprochant silencieusement de sa proie.

― **Pas du tout** , dit-elle sans la moindre assurance.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était vraiment tout près. Plus près qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Prise de panique, elle recula vivement et fit mine de ne pas voir la lueur dans les yeux de Fred, exprimant à quel point il était blessé par ce rejet.

― **Hermione ?** demanda-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix avait perdu tout humour et il la fixait à présent avec incompréhension. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un court instant avant de rouvrir les paupières pour fixer une poussière invisible sur la poignée de la porte. Elle devinait qu'il attendait une réponse à son comportement, mais elle était incapable de lui en donner une. Du moins, une qui lui conviendrait parfaitement.

― **Tu devrais retourner travailler** , dit-elle. **Au cas où ta mère arriverait.**

Ce fut les deniers mots qu'ils échangèrent jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard et Hermione sut que cela venait d'ériger une barrière invisible entre eux.

* * *

Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur les lèvres d'Hermione lorsque la voiture du Ministère, conduite par Nymphadora Tonks, s'engagea dans la rue menant au lotissement où ses parents avaient élu domicile plusieurs années auparavant. Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara d'elle et elle n'attendit pas que le moteur soit coupé pour sortir de la voiture et remonter la petite allée gravillonnée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors sur Mrs Granger, suivie de près par son époux. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, et les larmes aux yeux, elle accepta sans hésitation l'étreinte réconfortante de ses parents, respirant leur odeur à plein poumons, l'imprimant dans son esprit, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait.

― **Comme tu es belle, ma chérie !** commenta sa mère en la relâchant légèrement, mais gardant néanmoins une main sur ses épaules. **Tu deviens une véritable jeune femme.**

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard, gênée. Recevoir des compliments était difficile pour elle, n'y étant guère habituée. Même ceux venant de ses parents la rendaient mal-à-l'aise car elle croyait souvent qu'ils disaient ça simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien entendu, il suffisait de voir la lueur de fierté dans leurs regards pour comprendre qu'ils pensaient sincèrement ces mots.

― **Ta mère a raison, tu es absolument magnifique !** ajouta son père en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la collégienne, qui se souvint soudainement que Tonks et Fol Œil devaient encore l'attendre dans la voiture magique. Elle prévint rapidement ses parents de la situation avant de retourner dans la rue, où les deux Aurors semblaient effectivement l'attendre. Tonks, avec ses cheveux rose fluo, ne passait pas inaperçu et Hermione se douta que bon nombres des voisins de ses parents avaient du la remarquer. La jeune femme affichait un sourire rayonnant, et sans la moindre amertume, elle salua les parents d'Hermione, venus timidement à la suite de leur fille. Maugrey semblait plus dubitatif et ne prit même pas la peine de venir dans leur direction. Sans son œil magique, caché par un bandeau, il paraissait bien moins impressionnant, mais la jeune fille se douta que ses parents étaient tout de même intimidés par l'Auror.

― **On se revoit dans une semaine** , l'informa Tonks en l'aidant à récupérer sa malle. **Arthur, Remus et moi viendrons te chercher en fin d'après-midi. Envoie un hibou au moindre problème. Ron enverra Coq ce soir pour que tu puisses continuer de parler avec tes amis.**

― **Merci beaucoup, Tonks** , la remercia Hermione.

L'Auror assura que c'était un plaisir avant de remonter dans le véhicule, qui démarra en trombe, remettant fortement en question les capacités de la métamorphomage à conduire une voiture, avant de disparaître complètement au bout de la rue, emportant avec elle les deniers vestiges du monde sorcier.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Mr et Mrs Granger laissèrent Hermione se reposer avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous ensemble pour discuter de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué d'important dans le monde moldu, que ce soit les anniversaires de famille ou l'actualité en général, de sa scolarité et de la famille Weasley que ses parents appréciaient beaucoup. Elle profita de ce répit pour vider sa valise et réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à ses parents que le plus puissant et maléfique sorcier, répondant au nom de Lord Voldemort, était revenu d'entre les morts et désirer par dessus tout éradiquer de la surface de la Terre les personnes comme eux. Elle savait que, s'ils s'inquiétaient, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils refusent qu'elle retourne à Poudlard, seule, loin d'eux, dans un endroit où ils étaient incapables de la protéger.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, lorsqu'elle était revenue de l'école, après sa quatrième année. La mort de Cedric Diggory l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir, et elle avait cru que mêler ses parents à tout ça était la meilleure chose à faire, mais en les renvoyant sur le quai de la gare, tout sourire, elle n'avait pas eu la force de leur dire la vérité. Alors elle n'avait rien dit, racontant simplement que Poudlard avait accueilli de nouveaux élèves pour développer de bonnes relations entre les écoles, mettant volontairement la mort de son camarade de côté.

Hermione ne descendit qu'à l'heure du dîner, et en écoutant son père s'enthousiasmer sur les nouveaux appareils qu'ils avaient acheté pour le cabinet, elle prit la décision de ne rien leur dire. C'était peut être égoïste, mais c'était sûrement la meilleure façon pour les protéger. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle écouta sa mère lui parler des récents exploits du fils de leur plus proches amis, essayant de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait.

― **Tout va bien, chérie ?** demanda sa mère une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la cuisine pour débarrasser la table. **Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé.**

― **Oui** , mentit difficilement la jeune fille. **Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mrs Weasley nous a fait nettoyer toute la maison des Black. C'est très éprouvant.**

Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard de sa mère poser sur elle. Elles savaient tous les deux que mentir ne lui allait pas, et Mrs Granger avait toujours le don pour deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille. Mais l'expression de sa fille la dissuada de faire la moindre remarque, et ce fut angoissée qu'elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Tonks n'avait pas mentit. Coq l'attendait patiemment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, portant dans son petit bec un morceau de parchemin qu'Hermione s'empressa de récupérer avant de donner quelques friandises au volatile qui s'installa sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au hibou pour s'endormir. La jeune fille s'assura qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber -ce qui n'était pas rare- et s'allongea sur son lit avant de décacheter l'enveloppe. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Fred. Leur dernière discussion lui revint en mémoire ; le doute s'insinua en elle.

Ainsi que la peur. Qu'allait-il donc lui dire ?

 _Hermione,_

 _Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des lettres, et encore moins écrire des lettres pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me faire à l'idée que tu sois partie en pensant qu'il valait mieux pour nous ne plus jamais nous adresser la parole._

 _Il m'a fallut longtemps pour décider à t'écrire, et tu devras remercier George et Ginny car ce sont eux qui m'ont convaincus. Je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et j'imagine que tu penses la même chose en lisant ces mots, mais voilà, je n'ai plus le choix. Si je sors de cette chambre sans t'avoir écrit, je risque de passer un seul quart d'heure..._

 _Avouons-le tout de suite, être sérieux ne me va pas et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de jeter ce parchemin dans la cheminée, pour qu'il brûle. C'est difficile, car j'ai l'impression qu'en t'écrivant, je ne fais qu'envenimer les choses, mais ils ont raisons. Si on ne met pas les choses à plat maintenant, alors ça deviendra pire._

 _Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais choisi toi et pas une autre fille ? Je t'ai répondu que je ne savais pas, ce qui est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'une partie de la réponse m'est venu quand on a passé un moment tous les deux dans la salle commune, l'autre soir._

 _La première fois que je t'ai vu avec mon frère, j'ai tout de suite penser que vous finiriez ensemble. C'est ce que toute ma famille a pensé d'ailleurs. Vous sembliez être le couple parfait, mais en te voyant évoluer à Poudlard, essayant de te faire une place, de te faire des amis, j'ai compris qu'on s'était tous trompés. Ron n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. Il ne le sera probablement jamais. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'y crois._

 _Tu es la première fille que j'ai rencontré en me disant que tu pouvais être le digne égale d'un homme. Tu étais jolie, cultivée et très altruiste. Tu n'as jamais fait faux bond à ma famille, ni à mon idiot de petit frère même lorsqu'il passait son temps à se moquer de toi. Tu as soutenu Harry dans les pires moments, tu l'as aider, rendu plus fort. Grâce à toi, il a découvert ce que cela voulait réellement dire avoir une vraie famille. Et je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de qualités chez une fille. Idiot, hein ?_

 _Le temps a passé et tu nous as montré plus d'une fois, à George et moi que tu étais loin d'être une fille stupide. D'ailleurs, nous ne te remercierons jamais assez de nous avoir offert cet exemplaire du règlement, l'an dernier ! Grâce à lui, nous avons pu faire un bon feu au Terrier et déguster les meilleures sucreries de chez Zonko ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai découvert une Hermione plus courageuse et forte que celle qui se cachait sous ses livres._

 _Mais jamais jusqu'à cette année, j'aurai pensé éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Pourtant, quand tu as franchi le seuil de la maison pendant les vacances, cet air si fragile sur le visage, j'ai retrouvé cette fille courageuse. Je savais que tu avais du mal à te remettre de la mort de Cedric, pourtant, tu gardais la tête haute, pour Ron, pour Harry. Pour tout le monde. Et alors, j'ai réalisé que tu étais belle. Tu es belle, Hermione. De bien des manières. Et j'ai compris qu'il était difficile de rester indifférent à ton charme._

 _Alors, si je t'écris aujourd'hui -bon d'accord, ça fait deux heures que mon frère me bassine pour que j'envoie la lettre qu'il a lu plusieurs fois en passant- c'est pour t'assurer que je ne joue pas avec toi. Je ne me le permettrais pas. J'ai envie de te découvrir, de te faire rire, sourire et t'aimer. J'ai envie que tu vois en moi plus que le rigolo de service. Tout comme j'ai découvert cette autre fille en toi._

 _Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, je suis même certain que tu ne le feras pas, mais je voulais quand même que tu saches tout ça. Te le dire à voix haute aurait été bien plus facile, mais je ne suis pas doué pour faire ce genre de déclaration. Coucher les mots sur le papier est mieux... un peu. Je veux simplement que tu penses à tout ça. Que tu te demandes ce que tu veux réellement._

 _Si tu veux toujours de moi, alors je serai là. Je t'en fais la promesse. Mais si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'engager sur cette voie, alors je comprendrai ta décision. Et je la respecterai._

 _Mais Hermione, sache que, je ne cesserai jamais de me battre pour être avec toi. Jamais._

 _Fred._

* * *

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant au début, mais la lettre de Fred finit par arrivée...**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce qu'il dit à Hermione ?**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	10. 9 : Le dernier salut

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **TheDevilOfSlytherin:** _Je rechigne toujours à faire le ménage chez moi et_

 _je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir Molly Weasley pour mère :P_

 _Et bien... j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas pour ce qui arrive_

 _dans ce chapitre..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

L'appréhension s'empara d'Hermione lorsque la voiture conduite par Mr Weasley trouva place sur le parking donnant accès la célèbre gare londonienne, King's Cross. Ce fut dans la cohue générale que les passagers descendirent un à un pour récupérer malles et animaux dans le coffre, sous le regard interloqué de plusieurs moldus qui tentaient de comprendre comment autant de personnes pouvaient sortir d'une aussi petite voiture.

Accompagné par les blagues incessantes des jumeaux Weasley, le petit groupe se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la voie d'accès 9 3/4, invisible aux yeux des non-sorciers, menant directement au quai d'où partait le Poudlard Express, qui allait ramener les élèves de l'école de magie au château pour entamer une nouvelle période d'études. Hermione fut une des dernières à traverser le mur, s'assurant que Fred et son jumeau se trouveraient déjà bien loin lorsqu'elle les rejoindrait de l'autre côté.

Comme il l'avait supposé, la jeune fille n'avait pas répondu à la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite la semaine auparavant, ne racontant rien de son ressenti à sa meilleure amie qui avait par tous les moyens essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, sans succès. Hermione avait préféré garder le silence, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris une décision. Fred lui donnait la possibilité de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Hors, elle était bien incapable de trouver la réponse à cette question. Car, au fond, que voulait-elle réellement ?

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la locomotive rouge, dégageant un panache de fumée, prête à partir dès que onze heures du matin aurait sonné. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione suivit Harry et Ron dans un des compartiments et y déposa sa valise, avant de retourner auprès des parents Weasley pour leur exprimer tous ses remerciements. Ils parurent profondément touchés, surtout Mrs Weasley qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et promirent de rester en contact avec ses parents.

― **Les vacances n'étaient pas assez longues** , bougonna Ron, une fois le train en marche.

Coq, son minuscule hibou, poussa un cri, comme s'il était d'accord avec son maître avant de se laisser tomber du perchoirs de sa cage.

― **Nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir dans la vie** , philosopha Hermione en jetant un regard amusé à son meilleur ami.

― **Et puis, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire à Poudlard** , compléta Harry d'un ton énigmatique.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, et après avoir fermer la porte du compartiment pour que personne ne vienne les déranger, il se pencha vers eux.

― **Sirius m'a parlé d'une salle cachée** , chuchota-t-il. **Il ne sait pas exactement où elle se trouve, mais d'après lui, elle ne s'ouvre que pour les personnes méritantes et se transforme indéfiniment selon leurs désirs.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir si elle avait lu quelque chose sur une telle salle, mais rien ne lui revint. Et puis, où aurait-elle pu se trouver ? Poudlard était vaste, c'était vrai, mais sa disposition était telle qu'il ne restait guère de place pour y placer des salles immenses. Surtout si cette pièce avait la faculté magique de se mouvoir à volonté. Elle se promit de faire de nouvelles recherches avant de sortir le petit gallion en or de sa poche et de le tendre à ses amis pour qu'ils puissent y jeter un œil de plus près.

― **Ce sera le tien Harry** , indiqua-t-elle au brun à lunettes. **Grâce à ta baguette, tu pourras y inscrire l'heure et la date du rendez-vous. J'y ai également placé un sortilège pour que personne d'autres que toi puisse le modifier. Au cas où quelqu'un de mal intentionné tomberait dessus** , expliqua-t-elle en les voyant froncer les sourcils.

― **Tu es un génie, Hermione !** la félicita Ron, la faisant rougir de plaisir.

― **Merci, mais il me reste encore les nôtres à fabriquer. Un pour chaque membre de l'AD.**

Harry la remercia, précisant que quelques Poufsouffle allaient se joindre à eux lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé le lieu idéal, qui était encore leur plus gros problème. Il leur faudrait se montrer plus actifs dans les recherches, ce qui signifiait qu'obtenir de nouvelles heures de retenue était absolument exclu.

― **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Ombrage s'acharne sur moi** , soupira Harry.

― **Peut être** , répliqua son amie, **mais toi, tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi.**

― **Et puis, Fred et George ont décidé de lui mener la vie dure** , ajouta Ronald. **D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils lui préparent une surprise de taille.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son devoir de Préfète prenant le dessus sur tout le reste. Ainsi donc, elle allait devoir se méfier des manigances des jumeaux. Leur petit trafique d'objets illégaux avait pris fin avant les vacances lorsque Rogue avait fini par mettre la main dessus, mais ils semblaient avoir trouver un autre moyen de s'occuper.

― **J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien qui pourrait mettre la vie d'un professeur en danger** , siffla-t-elle.

Ron haussa des épaules, précisant qu'il ne savait rien dessus puisque les jumeaux refusaient de dévoiler leur plan à qui que ce soit. Même leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan semblait hors de la confidence, selon les propos du rouquin, ce qui était plutôt étonnant puisqu'il avait toujours été complice de leurs blagues. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Tenir éloigner leur ami de leurs farces ? Mais pourquoi ?

― **Tant qu'ils arrivent à faire partir Ombrage de l'école** , fit Harry en haussant des épaules, signe de son indifférence.

Légèrement agacée par la mauvaise foi de ses amis, Hermione se laissa tombée contre le dossier de la banquette et observa le paysage qui défiler par de-là la vitre. Londres avait laissé place à la campagne, subtile mélange de marron, vert et jaune qui lui rappelait toutes les vacances passées en compagnie de ses parents, à sillonner le pays, bien avant d'apprendre qu'elle était en réalité une sorcière.

Ses amis entreprirent de se lancer dans une bataille de cartes explosives, pariant que le gagnant achèterait des friandises pour tout le monde. Bien malgré elle, Hermione sourit, heureuse de retrouver la bonne humeur qui était le ciment même de leur amitié. Elle se souvint des mots de Fred dans sa lettre, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été le trio que tout le monde croyait. C'était vrai, mais cette période leur avait permis de découvrir plus en profondeur le caractère de chacun, et même si elle n'en gardait pas de très bons souvenirs, elle se dit qu'elle repasserait par là sans la moindre hésitation pour être ici, en cet instant présent, avec ses amis.

Le trajet lui parut plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée, en dépit des nombreuses discussions qu'ils eurent. _Comme au bon vieux temps_ , sourit-elle en enfilant sa robe de sorcière à l'abri des regards. En regardant les garçons se défier aux échecs, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait passé peu de temps avec eux depuis le début de l'année, préférant consacrer son temps libre à ses études, à Ginny, à la recherche d'une salle, et à comprendre les intentions réelles de Fred Weasley. Elle se demanda s'ils lui en tenaient rigueur, ou simplement s'ils avaient remarqué qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée. De la part d'Harry, c'était fort probable, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Ron... elle ne savait pas et avait trop peur de lui demander, craignant de devoir se justifier et de lui avouer ce qu'elle tenait à garder secret.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour y déposer les étudiants de l'école de magie. Il y eut des exclamations de joie, des embrassades, des rires et des discussions sur le chemin menant aux carrioles qui allaient ensuite les conduire au château que l'on apercevait de là, brillant de milles feux.

― **Personne ne fait jamais attention à eux** , s'éleva la voix rêveuse de Luna lorsqu'ils grimpèrent dans la charrette déjà occupée par la Serdaigle et Ginny, ainsi que par Neville.

Hermione qui ne partageait nullement les rêveries excentriques de la blonde se retint de répondre. Encore plus lorsqu'Harry répondit à l'amie de Ginny, précisant que seuls ce qui avaient la faculté de voir les Sombrals pourraient leur prêter attention. Avec un sourire, la blonde se plongea dans sa lecture du _Chicaneur_ , et la carriole se mit en route.

Pas un seul instant elle avait douté de la présence des chevaux ailés à l'école, ayant lu de nombreux ouvrages sur ces créatures fantastiques, décrites comme étant grandes, noires et amaigries. Elles n'étaient pas méchantes, loin de là, mais leur vision apportait un très mauvais présage. En effet, il n'était possible de voir les Sombrals qu'en ayant vu la mort de près. Harry avait découvert sa capacité à les voir l'année dernière, alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'école pour rejoindre leurs foyers respectifs pour l'été. Suite à la mort de Cedric Diggory.

L'ambiance était joyeuse lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, où les élèves -première comme septième année- se retrouvaient avec enthousiasme, prêts à affronter de nouveau l'inquisition de Dolores Ombrage, les remarques acerbes de Severus Rogue et les excentricités de Hagrid. Hermione perdit légèrement son sourire lorsqu'elle constata que les jumeaux et leur groupe d'amis s'étaient installés près des dernières places libres. Elle s'assura de se retrouver loin d'eux et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas tourner le regard en direction de Fred. D'après le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie, elle comprit qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à prendre de décision. C'était difficile, bien plus que de répondre à une question des professeurs, réaliser la plus complexe des potions ou bien d'aller dire bonjour aux Serpentard. C'était un dilemme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Une part d'elle-même cherchait encore à savoir si le comportement de Fred envers elle était sincère. S'il ne se jouait pas d'elle, s'il n'essayait pas de la ridiculiser devant l'école entière. Cette impression était tenace, et malgré la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, Hermione hésitait encore. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et il y avait cette autre partie. Celle qui désirait se laisser aller, lui faire confiance, atteindre le bonheur tant espérer. Connaître l'amour, peut être. Vivre heureuse. La balance était équilibrée, rendant le choix difficile. Alors, elle se promit d'en discuter avec sa meilleure amie. Peut être qu'avoir un avis extérieur l'aiderait finalement à trancher.

Peut être.

* * *

Une bourrasque de vent glacial traversa le couloir du premier étage qu'elle était entrain d'inspecter, lui arrachant un frisson involontaire. Octobre allait bientôt s'achever, emportant avec lui les dernières réminiscences de l'automne, apportant dans son sillage les froideurs de l'hiver. Une de ses mains resserra sa prise autour de l'écharpe qu'elle avait enfilé pour protéger son cou tandis que l'autre se levait plus haut pour éclairer plus profondément la pièce, arrachant des exclamations outrées des tableaux essayant de trouver le sommeil.

― **Je suis désolé** , s'excusa-t-elle en quittant rapidement le couloir pour rejoindre la tour des escaliers.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur Fred et George, remontant paisiblement les escaliers, les bras chargés de nourriture. Le sourire sur leurs visages disparut instantanément lorsqu'elle s'arrêta face à eux, les yeux étincelants de colère.

― **Hermione** , fit George d'une petite voix. **Euh... tu ne dors pas ?**

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à une manifestation de joie. Les voir en aussi mauvaise posture la fit jubiler intérieurement. _Un point pour moi !_

― **Je te retourne la question George Weasley** , répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la Préfète, se doutant que mentir ne serait pas la meilleure tactique pour s'en sortir.

― **Bon d'accord** , lâcha alors Fred, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille. **On était dehors au lieu d'être dans nos lits bien après le couvre feu. Tu nous as trouvé et tu vas faire ton devoir de Préfète en nous dénonçant à McGonagall. J'ai tout bon ?**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réponse. Sa réaction sembla ragaillardir les jumeaux qui affichèrent des sourires plein de malice.

― **Tu devrais même en parler à Ombrage** , ajouta joyeusement George. **Pour qu'elle nous colle une nouvelle heure de retenue. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle nous aime bien vu le temps qu'on passe dans son bureau.**

― **Elle est carrément accro** , renchérit Fred. **Une vraie mordue.**

― **Absolument !**

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, signe d'une colère naissante, à la plus grande satisfaction des garçons, bien que l'un des deux éprouva un peu de culpabilité de se jouer autant de la cinquième année.

― **Pourquoi pas !** s'écria-t-elle. **En tout cas, je retire vingt points à chacun pour avoir dépasser le couvre feu. Allez, au lit maintenant !**

Aucun des deux n'osa protester et ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le septième étage. Hermione attendit qu'ils soient hors de sa vue pour se laisser glisser contre le mur le plus proche, dans l'espoir de faire diminuer sa colère et rendre à son cœur un rythme plus régulier.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour y parvenir, et un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que sa ronde était finie depuis longtemps, et qu'elle avait intérêt de rejoindre son dortoir si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer à son tour. Elle allait passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, donnant accès à la salle commune des lions, lorsqu'une poigne de fer l'attira en arrière, à l'angle d'un couloir éclairé par la lumière de la ville. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le visage serein de Fred.

― **Tu ne devrais pas être là** , l'accusa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Mais l'espace était étroit, si bien qu'elle sentait le souffle du garçon sur son visage.

― **Toi non plus** , sourit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, espérant que son geste passerait inaperçu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'après le rire qui s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin. Elle détourna le regard, gênée et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

― **On dirait que Miss Parfaite est fâchée** , se moqua-t-il.

― **Pas du tout** , répondit-elle aussitôt. **Je ne suis pas fâchée.**

― **Et moi j'ai déjà vu le caleçon de Merlin** , répliqua Fred.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione laissa échapper un rire, qui eut l'effet d'un baume au cœur pour son interlocuteur.

― **Ce que tu as dis est totalement ridicule et improbable** , ajouta-t-elle.

― **Oui, mais ça t'a fait sourire.**

Son visage prit feu instantanément et sa respiration se bloqua. Son cœur s'emballa à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Fred s'emparer de la sienne.

― **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre** , finit-il par dire, une once de déception dans la voix.

― **Tu savais que je ne le ferai pas** , répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour y déceler la moindre colère, mais elle n'y trouva que de l'amusement.

― **Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses ou est-ce que je dois deviner tout seul ?**

 _Non !_ se dit-elle avec effroi. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était trop tôt. Elle avait besoin des conseils de sa meilleure amie pour prendre la meilleure décision. Celle qui ne les ferait pas souffrir tous les deux. Celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux et qui ferait d'elle la femme que ses parents voyaient déjà grandir en elle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne réponde.

― **Je vois** , souffla Fred en lui lâchant la main.

― **Non !** s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en s'accrochant à lui. **Non, reste !**

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du visage du rouquin alors qu'il avait amorcé le mouvement de se retourner pour rejoindre son dortoir. Mais la réaction d'Hermione le prit totalement par surprise et il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, pour constater que ses beaux yeux marrons étaient embués de larmes.

― **Reste...** répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix. **S'il-te-plaît...**

Lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa joue, elle comprit. Que c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Ce bien être, cette plénitude et ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle voulait qu'il lui sourit, lui fasse des blagues et lui raconte toutes ses inventions. Elle voulait qu'il lui donne l'impression qu'elle comptait enfin pour quelqu'un. Pas en tant que simple amie. Mais en tant que fille. Femme en devenir. Elle voulait être cette fille qu'il voyait, celle qui l'attirait, celle qu'il voulait connaître. Celle pour qui il se battrait.

Elle voulait croire en ses mots, ses gestes, ses regards. Elle voulait le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle et qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle voulait être heureuse.

Tout simplement.

― **Reste avec moi** , le supplia-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit à quelle vitesse battait son cœur. Qui s'accentua lorsqu'il l'enlaça à son tour, se remettant peu à peu de la surprise qu'il avait ressenti.

― **Reste avec moi** , répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione ne put trouver le sommeil une fois que Fred consentit à la laisser partir, rejoindre son dortoir et se reposer avant de reprendre les cours pour une nouvelle semaine éprouvante. Il semblait l'avoir totalement abandonné et après plusieurs heures à gesticuler dans tous les sens, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle commune pour lire un peu, espérant que cela la détendrait un peu.

Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Son cerveau, en ébullition totale, lui renvoya les images des événements précédents, sa discussion avec Fred, analysant des détails auxquels elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prêter attention sur le moment. La façon dont il la dévisageait, le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, l'électricité dans l'air. Tout un tas de détails qui lui rappelaient la décision qu'elle avait prise et qui l'avait effrayée si longtemps.

Un choix qu'elle avait pris et qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas, goûtant encore à la joie qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait rendu son étreinte. Le voir s'éloigner lui avait briser le cœur et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti en imaginant qu'il allait l'abandonner avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle voulait être heureuse, comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge. Alors, elle lui avait demander de rester et ils n'avaient aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle venait de choisir. Qu'elle avait tranché et que c'était lui qu'elle voulait.

Hermione Granger et Fred Weasley. Elle imaginait déjà les ragots qui circuleraient sur eux, les messes basses sur son passage et les ricanements des Serpentard. Cette vision du futur l'avait effrayée, mais le rouquin avait su la rassurer.

― _ **Nous ne sommes pas pressé**_ , avait-il chuchoter contre ses cheveux. ** _Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir._**

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les fenêtres de la pièce, Hermione décida de retourner dans son dortoir, pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle profita du calme de la salle de bains des filles pour s'habiller, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire, et dont le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'une jeune fille rayonnante. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle se demanda si quelqu'un remarquerait son changement d'attitude, mais c'était peu probable. George, Ginny et Harry pourraient être les seuls à comprendre.

La Grande Salle était encore vide lorsqu'elle y entra, et l'odeur des viennoiseries lui mit à la bouche. En attendant ses amis qui dormaient sûrement encore, elle feuilleta son manuel de Potions, premier cours de la journée en commun avec les Serdaigle, tout en avalant une tasse de thé à la camomille, que sa mère affectionnait tant.

― **Tu es bien matinale** , fit Ginny en s'installant face à elle, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Hermione releva la tête de son livre et sourit à sa meilleure amie, qui la fixa quelques secondes avec étonnement, découvrant une lueur nouvelle dans le regard de la plus âgée. Puis un sourire finit par se dessiner doucement sur son visage, étirant ses lèvres pleines et roses.

― **On dirait que j'ai manqué des trucs !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Raconte !**

Profitant de l'absence de ses meilleurs amis, la jeune fille raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois dernières semaines. L'enthousiasme de son amie était contagieux et ce fut en riant qu'elles accueillirent Ron et Harry, encore tout ensommeillés. Ils échangèrent un regard incompris avant de se retourner vers les deux filles qui échangeaient des sourires complices.

― **Salut !** fit Ginny, plus pour le brun à lunettes que pour son aîné. **Bien dormi ?**

Ce fut à cet instant que les hiboux entrèrent par dizaines dans la Grande Salle, par les alcôves du plafond, apportant avec eux courriers, journaux et autres lectures pour les élèves fraîchement réveillés. Hermione fut surprise lorsque Coq se posa sur son assiette, dans un atterrissage maladroit qui renversa le verre de jus d'orange de Ron dans son bol de chocolat, lui arrachant un grognement réprobateur. Les mains tremblantes, elle récupéra le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte, qu'elle déplia maladroitement.

L'écriture lui était inconnue. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que ses yeux se mettaient à parcourir les mots inscrits à l'encre noire. Et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son monde explosa en milles morceaux.

 _Hermione, chérie,_

 _Je suis sincèrement navrée de devoir t'annoncer cela par lettre, mais je ne pense pas avoir la force d'affronter ton regard lorsque tu apprendras la terrible nouvelle que je suis sur le point de t'apporter._

 _Comme nous te l'avions promis hier, Arthur et moi avons contacter tes parents, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Cela ne nous a pas vraiment inquiétés, puisque nous pensions qu'ils avaient du rendre visite à ta famille moldue. Mais hier soir, le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'une explosion avait retentit dans Londres et il demandait à Sirius de ne surtout pas quitter la maison au risque que cela vienne des Mangemort._

 _Arthur a alors décidé de rendre visite à tes parents, puisque l'explosion était survenu près de leur maison, mais il n'a trouvé personne. Une de vos voisines a dit qu'ils avaient été au théâtre... et que cet endroit se trouvait près du lieu de l'attentat._

 _Hermione, ma chérie, je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi, mais le théâtre où sont allés tes parents a été également touché lors de la déflagration. Et aucune des personnes présente n'a survécu. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hermione. Arthur et moi t'offrons nos plus sincères condoléances._

 _Nous serons toujours là si tu as besoin de nous,_

 _Molly W._

Un cri strident lui échappa lorsqu'elle acheva sa lecture et la lettre s'échappa de ses mains pour venir se poser sur le corps tremblotant du petit hibou. Sa vue se brouilla et un bourdonnement agressif résonna à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de percevoir le silence précédent sa plainte et encore moins les ricanements des élèves de Serpentard, qui trouvaient toujours le moindre prétexte pour se moquer d'elle.

Elle n'entendit pas Ginny l'appeler, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne vit pas non plus Fred et George s'approcher, venant aux nouvelles. Elle ne perçut que le déchirement de son cœur et la douleur incommensurable qui était entrain de s'enliser dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Sans qu'elle ne le décide, ses jambes se déplièrent et en courant, elle quitta la Grande Salle, la bile au bord des lèvres, passant près de certains de ses amis qui la fixèrent avec curiosité et angoisse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione Granger agissait ainsi.

Aveugle, elle traversa plusieurs couloirs avant de se laisser tomber au sol, la respiration saccadée, incapable de faire un pas de plus. L'image de ses parents se dessina derrière ses paupières closes, redoublant d'intensité les sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir, décuplant sa souffrance.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ici, à évacuer sa douleur, se répétant inlassablement que ce ne pouvait être vrai, que ses parents étaient encore vivants, se préparant pour rejoindre le cabinet qu'ils avaient créer un an avant sa naissance. Molly avait fait erreur. Sa mère et son père allaient bien. Forcément.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut involontaire. Elle ne réussit pas à identifier la personne qui lui faisait face, mais à travers ses larmes, elle distingua une chevelure flamboyante. Et l'odeur de réglisse l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se jeta dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à sa douleur, alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu ce que cela voulait dire.

Elle était devenue orpheline.

Fred resta près d'elle pendant plusieurs heures, partageant silencieusement avec elle sa souffrance et sa tristesse. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, ce dont elle lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante, car elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir s'il la forcer à exprimer de vive voix ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était encore flou dans son esprit, mais elle percevait tout même la déchirure de son cœur. Comme si un morceau venait de lui être arraché par...

 **La mort de ses parents.** C'était impensable, inimaginable, inconcevable, et pourtant, Molly Weasley n'aurait jamais menti sur un sujet aussi grave et il fallut longtemps à Hermione pour se faire à l'idée que la mère de son meilleur ami disait la vérité. Une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre et qui venait de la plonger dans un abîme de douleur.

Ses larmes finirent par se tarir, son corps n'étant plus capable de produire la moindre goutte, et en reniflant elle s'éloigna légèrement de Fred qui n'avait de cesse de la fixer avec inquiétude. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais en fut parfaitement incapable. Pourrait-elle le faire de nouveau un jour ?

La cloche sonna au même instant, et du bout des lèvres, elle remercia le septième année, sa voix rendue rauque d'avoir tant pleurer. Il lui assura que tout le plaisir était pour lui, ce qui lui arracha l'ébauche d'un sourire, en rien comparable au sourire qu'elle lui avait offert la veille lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de rester. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, prêt à parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se releva rapidement et disparut au bout du couloir. Par chance, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà rejoins leur salle de classe, si bien que la salle commune et le dortoir des Gryffondor étaient vides.

Se laissant glisser contre la porte de sa chambre, Hermione pleura de nouveau. Encore et encore. Réalisant que l'inévitable s'était produit et que sa vie venait de se briser.

 _Un cœur détruit peut-il réussir à aimer malgré tout ?_

* * *

La journée se passa dans le brouillard le plus complet pour Fred. Il eut bien du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait après qu'Hermione l'eut laissé seul dans le couloir, et que, impuissant, il la voyait fuir loin de luit, entourée par un halo de douleur et de souffrance perceptible. George était-il venu le rejoindre ou était-ce lui qui avait rejoint son jumeau pour un cours de métamorphose ? Il ne saurait le dire. Et son frère ne fit rien pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire, le laissant ruminer ses pensées en silence. Aucun professeur ne le dérangea non plus, l'ayant tous vus partir à la suite d'Hermione le matin-même.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny l'appela qu'il reprit pied à la réalité. La nuit était tombée sur le château et plusieurs élèves s'empressaient de finir leurs devoirs, copiant les uns sur les autres, se donnant des conseils pour terminer au plus vite. Parmi les plus assidus, il repéra son jumeau, assit près d'Angelina et de Lee. L'espace d'une petite seconde, cette vision l'amusa, car il était rare de les voir eux, les jumeaux Weasley, plongés dans le travail. Faire des farces et inventer des choses leur plaisait plus.

Son regard se posa sur sa petite sœur. Ses prunelles exprimaient toute l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie, et la lueur dans ses yeux rappela douloureusement à Fred que la journée qui venait de s'écouler était réelle.

― **Tu n'as pas l'air bien** , lui souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

C'est ce que Fred aimait le plus chez sa sœur. Son sourire. Il n'était jamais faux, sarcastique ni moqueur. Mais toujours joyeux, rayonnant et communicatif. En dépit de ce qu'il s'était passé, le frère et la sœur se vouaient un amour véritable, et le besoin des jumeaux de protéger leur petite sœur n'était que le résultat d'une affection profonde. Ginny était la seule fille de la famille et les garçons Weasley s'étaient toujours promis de veiller sur elle. Ce qu'ils faisaient encore plus assidûment depuis qu'elle sortait avec Micheal Corner.

― **C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi malheureux** , continua-t-elle.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du septième année qui détourna le regard pour le poser sur les flammes oranges et rouges dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il ne pensait pas que la douleur d'Hermione l'affecterait autant. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait cette petite boule de tristesse lui retournait l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais rencontrer Mr et Mrs Granger, mais il savait qu'ils étaient les personnes que la jeune fille aimait le plus au monde. Et ils venaient de lui être brutalement arrachés... alors qu'elle avait encore terriblement besoin d'eux.

― **Hermione a passé la journée dans sa chambre** , poursuivit Ginny, comprenant que son frère n'avait pas envie de parler. **McGonagall a envoyé un hibou à papa et maman pour qu'ils la tiennent au courant de l'enterrement. Elle m'a dit qu'une demande d'adoption était en cours pour qu'Hermione puisse rester dans le monde sorcier. Vu qu'elle est pas majeure, elle risque de retourner dans sa famille moldue... et ne plus revenir à Poudlard.**

L'idée même de ne plus la revoir déstabilisa Fred qui tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa cadette.

― **Papa et maman veulent l'adopter, au moins jusqu'à qu'elle soit majeure** , précisa Ginny.

― **C'est possible ?** s'étonna-t-il.

― **Faut croire** , fit sa petite sœur en haussant des épaules.

Un faible sourire éclaira leurs visages. À travers lequel ils échangèrent une promesse muette.

Apporter le soutien dont Hermione aurait besoin pour se remettre de la perte de ses parents. Ce serait long et éprouvant, désarmant, mais réalisable. Car ils étaient une famille.

Et une famille ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des siens.

* * *

 _Sortez les mouchoirs !_

 _Hermione vient d'apprendre le décès de ses parents, et sa réaction fend véritablement le cœur... la pauvre !_

 _Mais heureusement que Fred est là pour la soutenir, hein ! A partir de là, leur relation va se développée,_

 _et un lien unique va se créer entre eux !_

 _J'espère que, en dépit de toute la tristesse ressentie, ce chapitre vous aura plus._

 _On se retrouve bientôt ! :)_


	11. 10 : Le venin de la guêpe

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Gwenndanslalune :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon histoire

te plaise à toi aussi ! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour écrire

de façon fluide et pas trop n'importe comment...

Hum non, pas spécialement. D'ailleurs, pour tout te dire,

je n'y ai même pas pensé ^^'

* * *

 _Sourire. Prétendre que tout va bien. Sourire. Rire._ _Être celle que tout le monde attend que l'on soit..._

Un bref instant, Hermione ferma les yeux en entendant une de ses camarades de chambre s'agiter dans son lit. Sa respiration se bloqua et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dangereusement, mais la cinquième année, qu'elle quelle soit ne se réveilla pas. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la Préfète qui se redressa, repoussant ses couvertures au pied du lit. Sa montre indiquait un peu plus de deux heures du matin, pourtant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

Et c'était la même chose depuis quatre jours. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les visages de ses parents, sa mère entrain de se faire belle, son père démarrant leur antique voiture. Elle les imaginait assis côte à côte, mains liées, riant aux éclats devant des comédiens. Et puis l'explosion. Des cris. Du sang. De l'effroi. Des pleurs. Et des corps sans vie jonchant le sol. Elle voyait tout ça comme si elle s'était trouvée là-bas avec eux. S'endormir était devenue sa plus grande crainte, alors elle attendait patiemment que ses camarades s'endorment pour quitter discrètement le dortoir.

La salle commune était plongée dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par les dernières braises encore chaudes du feu. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre la sortie et le sentiment de claustrophobie qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la tour des lions s'envola. Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux tout emmêlés, une myriade de frissons parcourut ses bras et elle réalisa alors qu'elle était sortie sans prendre de veste, simplement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit à manches courtes.

Mais elle ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant, appréciant les sensations que le froid apporter à son corps, et dans un silence pesant, elle rejoignit les escaliers, songeant un instant à se rendre à la tour d'Astronomie pour observer le paysage entourant l'école sauf qu'une autre idée lui vint et ce fut vers la Forêt Interdite qu'elle se dirigea.

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient son chemin, la menant loin du château, aux alentours de la cabane d'Hagrid, droit dans le refuge des Sombrals. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert leur présence, elle les vit, à la fois monstrueux et impressionant, et leur vision lui déchira le cœur. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de son corps, et entourée par les chevaux, les arbres et autres animaux dangereux de la forêt, elle pleura. Longtemps. Extériorisant sa douleur.

La souffrance était partout. Dans chaque cellule de son corps, dans chaque pore de sa peau. Les murs du château semblaient fait de cette entité, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne à part entière. S'emparrant des sourires de ses amis, de leurs rires et de l'éclat dans leurs yeux. Elle l'empêchait même de parler, de vivre et de respirer. Comme si l'air était soudainement devenu suffocant. Chaque respiration était une épreuve, lui rappelant douloureusement que ses parents n'étaient plus en mesure de le faire.

Que jamais plus elle ne les reverrait. Qu'ils ne seraient pas là à l'attendre à King's Cross. Que Noël se ferait sans eux. Qu'ils ne seraient pas présents pour les moments les plus importants de sa vie. L'obtention de son diplôme, son mariage, la naissance de ses enfants. Tant d'instants qu'elle allait devoir vivre sans eux. Et imaginer un seul instant de devoir les vivre sans eux lui faisait mal. Songer au futur lui était impossible car elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer sans eux.

Qu'aurait-elle donner pour qu'ils lui reviennent ! Elle était prête à échanger tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu pour les revoir. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Pour pouvoir leur dire au revoir, leur rappeler combien elle les aimait et à quel point elle était fière d'être leur fille. Revoir une dernière fois le sourire bienveillant de sa mère, respirer son odeur, échanger quelques mots avec son père. Le regarder s'enthousiasmer derrière son écran de télévision, soutenir avec lui leur équipe favorite. Préparer des gâteaux avec sa mère. Lui parler de ses secrets, de ses espoirs. De Fred. Elle voulait l'entendre lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait la rendre heureuse et qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Qu'il était la bonne personne. Celle qu'elle attendait depuis son plus jeune âge. Son prince charmant.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Aussi extraordinaire puisse être la magie, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire ça. Ils étaient partis loin d'elle, dans un monde qu'elle espérait meilleur.

Pour toujours.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, dans la forêt, à pleurer, mais les premiers rayons du soleil se faisaient voir à travers la cyme des arbres lorsqu'Harry vint la rejoindre, emmitoufflé dans une épaisse cape qu'il s'empressa de déposer sur ses épaules lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était frigoriffiée. Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants, exprimant une tristesse incommensurable, qui lui serra le ventre, alors qu'il se baissait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

― **Pourquoi ?** souffla-t-elle doucement.

Si bas qu'Harry eut du mal à percevoir sa question. Mais il l'entendit néanmoins et il plongea son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie, espérant y retrouver un jour la lueur d'intelligence qui les faisait autrefois briller avant de répondre. Espérant y trouver la réponse qu'elle attendait.

― **Je ne sais pas, Hermione** , avoua-t-il d'une voix douce, comme celle qu'on prendrait pour parler à un enfant. **Je ne sais pas, et je ne pense pas que nous aurons un jour la réponse à cette question.**

De nouvelles larmes jaillirent des paupières de la jeune fille qui étouffa un gémissement. Cette douleur, qui enserrait sa poitrine dans un étau, elle n'avait plus envie de la ressentir ! Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Maintenant.

― **J'ai mal** , sanglota-t-elle. **Tellement mal.**

― **La douleur ne disparaîtra pas, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec** , assura Harry. **Elle fera partie intégrante de toi jusqu'à que tu puisses être heureuse de nouveau.**

― **Je ne veux pas. Non ! Non ! Pas sans eux...**

La main de son meilleur ami s'emparra de la sienne, et durant quelques secondes, elle observa l'éclat de leurs peaux sous la lune. La lumière qui s'en dégageait, lui rappelant que la vie se trouver dans toutes choses, et qu'avec l'amour de ses amis, elle aurait une chance de s'en sortir. Devenir la femme que ses parents espéraient tant, être heureuse, amoureuse. Pourtant, cela lui paraissait impossible.

― **Je veux que ça s'arrête, Harry... je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur... je veux être avec eux. S'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie, fais disparaître la douleur !**

Sa voix résonna de longs instants dans la forêt. Une nouvelle barrière céda en elle et dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle pleura de nouveau. Toujours plus difficilement.

Mais une lueur perça au travers de la noirceur qui l'entourait. Une lueur d'espoir et de réconfort. Et à travers cette lueur, elle reconnut le sourire aimant de ses parents.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer. Harry attendit patiemment près d'elle, sans dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que le silence était le meilleur allié dans des moments aussi difficiles que cela. Il savait qu'avoir le soutien de ses amis était le meilleur remède au monde pour remonter à la surface, apprendre à vivre de nouveau, sourire et aimer. Se sentir aider et entourer était primordiale pour s'en sortir et il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'Hermione s'en rende compte. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle redevienne la fille intelligente, pleine de vie et malicieuse qu'il connaissait. Il voulait revoir sa meilleure amie.

Lentement, elle se détacha de son ami et grimaça en remarquant la tâche sombre sur le pull du garçon.

― **Je suis désolé** , s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'élu esquissa un sourire rassurant avant de l'aider à se relever. Ensemble, ils retournèrent au château, et appuyée contre le garçon, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'était plus seule. La route vers le bonheur serait longue et semée d'embûches, mais Harry et Ron seraient là. Ainsi que Fred et Ginny. Et le reste de la famille Weasley. Cela appaisa légèrement la déchirure de son cœur et ce fut sans crainte qu'elle traversa l'entrée menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se tourna vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la faisant rougir, toujours aussi gênée de se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Dans la foule, elle reconnut le sourire bienveillant de sa meilleure amie, la grimace joyeuse de Ron et le regard plein de fierté de Fred. La chaleur l'inonda et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, faisant boudir de joie le cœur du septième année.

― **Je crois que vous venez de lancer une nouvelle mode** , commenta alors George avec un sourire amusé. **La balade en pyjama !**

Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle constata qu'en effet, elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit, cachée par la longue cape d'Harry. Elle s'empressa de monter dans son dortoir, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les rires de ses camarades. Quelqu'un la suivit néanmoins et elle ne fut guère surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Son amie l'observa longuement sortir quelques vêtements de sa malle, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

― **Comment tu vas ?** souffla-t-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny Weasley ressemblait à une petite fille intimidée sous le regard d'un adulte. Hermione esquissa un sourire, qu'elle espéra joyeux et prit le temps de faire son lit avant de répondre à la rouquine.

― **C'est dur** , admit-elle. **Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à me faire à l'idée qu'ils... ne sont plus là, mais je sais que vous êtes là. Que je ne suis pas seule.**

― **Les jumeaux ont prévus d'inventer de nouvelles blagues pour te faire sourire tous les jours** , lui apprit Ginny avec un rire. **Ron a promit de faire gagner le prochain match des Gryffondor et Luna a dit qu'elle allait chasser tous les Joncheruines de l'école. Ou quelque chose comme ça.**

Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elle réalisa tout ce que ses amis étaient prêts à faire pour lui redonner le sourire. L'aider à faire son deuil.

― **Merci** , souffla-t-elle, émue, en serrant sa meilleure amie contre elle. **Merci pour tout.**

* * *

― **Le sortilège _Legilimens_ est un des plus compliqués à lancer** , expliqua le professeur Flitwick d'une voix rendue tremblante par le regard perçant de Dolores Ombrage rivé sur lui. **Il permet de lire les pensées, les souvenirs et les rêves de la personne que vous avez choisi. Mais il faut être extrêmement méticuleux car il peut s'avérer très dangereux si on l'utilise à mauvais essiens. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?**

La main d'Hermione s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs, attirant le regard du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur sa personne, et elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas se retourner vers la sorcière pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

― **Oui, Miss Granger ?** l'interrogea Flitwick avec un soulagement évident, ayant craint qu'aucun des élèves de cinquième année à Gryffondor ne se montrerait attentif durant leur heure de cours, durant laquelle la Grande Inquisitrice avait décidé de venir faire son inspection.

― **La personne sur qui nous choisissons d'appliquer le sortilège à le pouvoir de résister et nous faire sortir de sa tête. Insister risque de briser ses défenses mentales et causer des dommages irréversibles sur ses capacités cognitives** , expliqua rapidement Hermione.

― **Excellent, Miss Granger** , la félicita le petit professeur. **Vingt points en plus pour Gryffondor !**

Elle perçut le sourire de son meilleur ami, assit tout près lorsqu'elle se pencha sur ses notes pour inscrire rapidement les propos tenus par Flitwick. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les Serpentard -avec qui ils devaient partager les deux heures de Sortilèges- et elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre le : « _Ses sang-de-bourbe de parents ont préféré mourir que de supporter une minute de plus sa mimique de sainte-ni-touche !_ » venant de Pansy Parkinson, qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle ouvertement depuis la mort de ses parents.

Sa main se resserra autour de sa plume et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce que la jeune fille attendait avec impatience. Depuis trois jours qu'elle lui lançait des piques à tout va, Hermione avait fini par prendre sur elle, connaissant les risques qu'elle encourrait si elle répondait à la Serpentarde.

La première fois que cela s'était produit, elle se trouvait avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, durant l'heure du déjeuner. Harry venait lui faire remarquer que le professeur Dumbledore était de plus en plus absent ces derniers temps, lorsque Parkinson, entourée par les deux gorilles de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'était approchée de leur table, tout sourire, et avait demandé à Hermione ce que cela faisait d'être responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Si elle n'avait pas su réagir à temps, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce ne fut pas le cas de Fred, qui se leva rapidement et envoya son poing s'écraser sur le visage de Crabbe qui riait à gorge déployée. Ron et George se jetèrent sur Goyle alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir, ayant prit peur en voyant ce qu'il était arrivé à son acolyte, pendant que Ginny faisait la démonstration d'un _Chauve-Furie_ sur Pansy.

Ombrage était rapidement intervenue, punissant les frères et la sœur de deux heures de retenue dans son bureau le soir-même, pour leur apprendre la politesse. Elle s'était tournée vers Harry, surprise de constater qu'il ne faisait pas partie des bagarreurs et avait jeté un regard noir à la Préfète, qu'Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents que tout lui était permis.

Par la suite, elle avait rapidement quitté la table, l'appétit l'ayant quitté lorsque Parkinson s'était approchée, et s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque, pour y trouver le silence nécessaire. Fred l'avait rejoint peu après et ils avaient passé l'heure suivante assis côte à côte, loin du regard perçant de Mrs Prince, sans rien dire, la main du rouquin entourant celle de la jeune fille, en signe de soutien.

Depuis, elle faisait comme si de rien était, au grand désespoir de sa condisciple qui espérait à chaque fois faire sortir la lionne de ses gonds, mais Hermione tenait bon, sachant que ses parents n'auraient pas accepté qu'elle se comporte de façon aussi immature. Elle s'était promis de toujours être exemplaire, et elle était prête à tout pour tenir sa promesse.

La cloche finit par sonner, au plus grand plaisir des élèves de cinquième année, heureux d'achever cette éprouvante journée de cours. Hermione s'attarda, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, dans l'espoir d'entendre ce que le professeur Ombrage avait à dire de son bilan sur le cours de Sortilèges, mais la sorcière quitta rapidement la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

― **Ombrage n'a pas arrêter de faire la grimace de tout le cours** , commenta Ron lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur les canapés de la salle commune.

La pièce était encore vide, mais les élèves de leur maison n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, voulant profiter de leur week-end le plus rapidement possible. Un instant, Hermione songea à aller faire ses devoirs, mais l'idée de se retrouver seule à la bibliothèque l'angoissa. Et elle savait que si elle demandait à ses amis de l'accompagner, ils accepteraient uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Hors, elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux.

― **Elle a passé la journée à inspecter les professeurs** , commenta Neville en approchant d'eux. **Luna dit qu'elle n'a pas arrêté d'interrompre Trelawney pendant son cours pour lui demander si elle était vraiment voyante. Elle lui aurait même demander de faire une prophétie !**

Hermione grimaça, n'ayant pas le moindre mal à imaginer le professeur de Divination entrain de se justifier auprès de la Grande Inquisitrice, essayant de la convaincre que son art était subtile et capricieux, et qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de faire des prophéties comme ça. Sans préparation. Et connaissant Ombrage, elle se doutait que cette réponse n'allait pas jouer en faveur de sa consœur.

― **Comme si elle était capable d'en faire une !** ricana Ron.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, ne comprenant pas comment il osait se permettre de se moquer d'un professeur. Certes, il s'agissait de Trelawney, et elle était la première à dire que la divination n'était -et ne serait jamais- une science exacte et rationnelle, pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais permise de la critiquer ainsi. Elle avait une opinion très fermée sur la matière, mais pas sur la personne, bien qu'elle eut du mal à avoir autant de respect pour elle que pour McGonagall, notamment depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais assez intelligente pour comprendre l'art de lire dans les feuilles de thé. Touchée dans son égo, Hermione avait fui le premier cours dispensé par la bonne femme en troisième année. Depuis, elle n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la salle de classe.

― **Ce n'est pas parce que ses cours ne te plaisent pas que tu peux te permettre de te moquer d'elle, Ron** , ajouta-t-elle sèchemment.

― **C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !** s'étouffa le rouquin en rougissant à vue d'œil.

― **Je ne l'ai jamais critiquer ouvertement !** répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. **C'est vrai, je ne crois pas en la divination, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me permets de rire du professeur Trelawney !**

― **De toute façon, tu te crois toujours au-dessus des lois !** rugit Ronald. **Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours vouloir te faire passer pour Miss Parfaite ?**

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce et le rouquin sembla peu à peu réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Son visage pâlit brusquement et il lança un regard plein d'appréhension à sa meilleure amie, dont le visage exprimé sa surprise. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte.

― **Je... ne... je ne voulais pas...** bafouilla lamentablement Ron.

― **Ce n'est rien** , mentit-elle en détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive des larmes prêtes à couler.

Soudainement, elle ressentit le besoin irrépressible de voir Fred. De sentir sa présence à ses côtés. D'entendre son rire. De voir briller la lueur de malice dans son regard. De l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était belle. De sentir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Son odeur. Sa chaleur.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune. Ni lui, ni son frère et encore moins Lee. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouvait. Un instant, elle songea à demander à Harry de chercher leur présence sur la carte du Maraudeurs, mais elle se ravisa, ne voulant pas se justifier auprès de son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle sut qu'il ne prendrait jamais l'initiative de l'interroger pour savoir pourquoi elle voulait voir le frère de leur meilleur ami. Sentant une boule se formée dans sa gorge, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, bousculant Ginny sur son passage alors qu'elle venait de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit son amie crier son prénom à plusieurs reprises, et se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles pour évacuer sa peine.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait appris le décès de ses parents, et la douleur était toujours aussi forte. L'entourant à chaque instant de la journée, lui rappelant que jamais plus elle ne redeviendrait la fille qu'elle était avant. Que jamais plus elle n'aurait l'occasion de leur parler, de leur raconter ses problèmes, toutes les petites choses qu'elle faisait dans le monde magique. Jamais plus elle ne verrait la lueur d'émerveillement dans le regard de son père lorsqu'elle lui raconterait certaines anecdotes de Poudlard, lui ferait goûter les friandises de chez Zonko et lui parlerait des inventions de Mr Weasley.

Jamais plus elle n'aurait l'occasion d'aider sa mère à préparer des tartes, des gâteaux et autres gourmandises. De l'écouter chanter sur sa chanson préférée. De la voir se déhancher devant un concert à la télévision. D'entendre son rire, sonnant comme un carillon. Jamais elle ne pourrait leur dire que c'était un déchirement pour elle de les quitter à chaque nouvelle année scolaire. De leur dire combien elle était heureuse auprès d'Harry et Ron, en dépit du danger qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Jamais elle ne pourrait leur dire qu'elle faisait partie d'une organisation secrète luttant contre Voldemort.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas offrir à sa mère le pendentif qu'elle avait acheté quelques temps auparavant lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et qu'elle avait prévu de lui donner à Noël. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle-même avait autour du cou, sauf que le saphir était remplacé par une émeraude en forme de cœur.

L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra, bloquant sa respiration. Ses jambes se replièrent contre son ventre et elle entoura son corps de ses bras, serrant de toutes ses forces, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur. Sauf que ce n'était pas une douleur physique qui la rongeait, mais une douleur mentale. Une douleur qui ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement et avec laquelle elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Mais comment ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

La porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit, et quelques secondes plus tard, Fred se penchait vers elle, le visage déformé par l'angoisse. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Hermione était partie de la salle commune, et Harry et Ron avaient fouillé tout le château sans la trouver. Finalement, le brun à lunettes avait eu l'idée de se servir de la carte et avait immédiatement averti le rouquin, qui s'était joint aux recherches après avoir appris la disparition de la jeune fille par Ginny.

― **Hermione...** souffla-t-il doucement d'une voix tendue.

La jeune fille essaya de lui sourire, sentant l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait, mais en fut parfaitement incapable. Comme si son cerveau ne se souvenait plus comment faire. Comme si le sens même du mot était entrain de lui échapper totalement. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent, et elle se laissa faire en sentant Fred lui attraper les bras pour permettre à ses jambes de se déplier. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il se plaça près d'elle et qu'un de ses bras glissa dans le bas de son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui. Un instant, elle ne songea plus qu'à la distance qui les séparer. Si petite. Si _près_.

― **Tu nous as fait une peur bleue en disparaissant comme ça** , ajouta-t-il en constatant qu'elle ne pleurait plus. **Harry et Ron ont mis le château à sac pour te retrouver.**

En entendant le nom du rouquin, Hermione se souvint de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il lui arrivait parfois de parler sans réfléchir et qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait sans prendre de pincettes, pourtant, pas un seul instant, elle s'était imaginée qu'il la voyait ainsi. Jouant un rôle. Voulant être l'élève modèle. Parfaite, comme il avait dit. Ce n'était pas son but. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Et elle était blessée que son meilleur ami puisse avoir une image aussi négative d'elle.

― **Mon frère est un idiot** , continua Fred comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **Ginny et George lui ont passé un sacré savon. Je ne pense pas qu'on entendra sa voix pendant quelques temps.**

― **Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?** demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux. **Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Ron.**

― **Je sais** , avoua-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle. **Et je sais aussi que ce n'était pas à lui que tu pensais quand je suis arrivé. Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu vis, Hermione, mais je veux quand même que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seule. Nous, on est là. Et on ne te laissera pas tomber. Jamais. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça toute seule, d'accord ? _Je ne te laisserai pas_.**

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle se laissa doucement aller contre l'épaule du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

Ils étaient entrain de rejoindre la salle commune des lions lorsque le professeur McGonagall, qui était également leur directrice de maison, apparut au détour d'un couloir. Si elle fut surprise en remarquant la main de Fred autour de la taille de la jeune fille, elle fit mine de rien, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui sentait le feu s'étendre sur son visage. Et le ricanement du garçon lorsqu'il s'éloigna légèrement n'arrangea pas les choses.

― **Miss Granger** , fit sèchemment la vieille dame. **C'est justement vous que je voulais voir.**

Les sourcils de la Préfète se froncèrent et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour que le professeur McGonagall vienne la voir aussi tard. Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre le lendemain ?

― **Oui ?**

Un regard en direction de Fred sembla faire hésiter la directrice. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son professeur n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle venait de comprendre. Un gémissement lui échappa et elle sentit le monde autour d'elle se mettre à tourner. Elle aurait certainement chuté au sol si Fred ne l'avait pas rattraper.

― **Professeur ?** demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle ne parvint pas à comprendre ce que le professeur de métamorphose répondit, mais elle sentit les mains de Fred rafermir leurs prises autour de sa taille. La douleur se manifesta de nouveau, plus violemment que les fois précédentes, lui arrachant un gémissement qui sembla alerter sa directrice, puisque moins d'une minute plus tard, elle sentait qu'on l'allonger de force sur un lit. La main du rouquin ne quitta pas la sienne, dernier rempart l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie.

Et une fois encore, les souvenirs affluèrent. Lui coupant le souffle par leur netteté et leur intensité. Retraçant le film de sa vie. Son enfance, heureuse, ponctuée de découvertes en tout genre. Son adolescence, la révélation de Dumbledore sur son statut de sorcière, l'arrivée à Poudlard, la rencontre avec Harry et Ron, avec toute la famille Weasley. Les instants les plus importants de sa vie. Avec et sans ses parents. Lui rappelant douloureusement que la vie devait continuer sans eux, pourtant, elle n'en avait pas envie. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait de bien autour d'elle, elle voulait les retrouver. S'échapper de ce monde chaotique dans lequel elle vivait et qui lui prenait les gens qu'elle aimait.

Quelque chose s'enfonça soudainement dans son bras, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la douleur se dissipa et sa respiration s'apaisa. Les larmes se tarirent et sa vue redevint nette peu à peu et elle constata sans étonnement qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans l'infirmerie, Fred assit sur son lit, lui tenant toujours la main. Il faisait nuit, comme elle pouvait le voir à travers les immenses fenêtres de la pièce. Un ciel sans étoiles ni lune se laissait entrevoir, annonciateur d'une journée pluvieuse pour le lendemain.

― **Hermione** , fit Fred lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à poser les yeux sur lui.

Ses prunelles étaient brillantes d'inquiétude, lui arrachant un sourire qu'elle présenta comme une excuse. Elle se redressa doucement dans le lit et observa quelques secondes leurs mains liées avant de trouver la force de prendre la parole.

― **Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure** , souffla-t-elle en fixant son regard sur un point imaginaire, effrayée de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard du rouquin.

― **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser** , assura-t-il.

― **Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin. C'est comme... respirer, tu vois ? C'est comme avoir l'impression de faire toujours l'inverse de ce que l'on attend de toi. C'est...**

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, incapable de trouver les mots exprimant ce qu'elle ressentait, mais le regard confiant du garçon et la pression qu'il exerça sur leurs mains liées la poussa à aller plus loin. Alors, la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait depuis une semaine s'évacua à travers ses paroles, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir enfin trouver le moyen de s'en sortir.

Et ce moyen, c'était Fred.

― **J'ai mal** , chuchota-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Constamment. **Quand je respire, que je ferme les yeux, quand je te regarde et que je passe du temps avec mes amis. J'ai l'impression qu'être heureuse ne pourra jamais m'arriver et quand sans eux, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne vaux plus rien. Et il y a tant de choses que j'aurai aimé leur dire. Leur faire comprendre. Tant de choses que j'aurai voulu leur montrer, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais. Tu sais, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne sauront jamais si j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. Si j'ai rencontré un garçon, si j'ai été heureuse avec lui. Ils ne seront pas présents aux moments les plus importants de ma vie. Et pour ça, je leur en veux. Tellement ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissé seule alors que j'ai encore besoin d'eux ? Je voudrai les revoir une dernière fois. Leur dire que je les aime et que je suis fière d'être leur fille. Que j'ai aimé chaque moment passé avec eux et que je ne leur en veux pas d'avoir passer autant de temps à leur travail plutôt qu'être rester avec moi...**

À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, preuves de la souffrance qui vivait en elle depuis sept jours maintenant. Son regard se posa sur le visage inexpressif du garçon, mais Hermione n'eut pas la force de lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas. Non il ne savait pas, et elle espérait qu'il n'ait jamais à découvrir la signification réelle de la douleur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde cette insouciance qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, car alors, il deviendrait une autre personne. Comme elle. Et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir aimer ce nouveau Fred Weasley.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches, et lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à poser sa têtre sur son torse, respirant son odeur sucrée de réglisse.

― **Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie...** murmura-t-elle.

― **Jamais** , assura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Hermione s'accorcha de toutes ses forces à cette promesse, sans se douter qu'elle allait être mise à rude épreuve...

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2017 avec pleins de bonnes, de l'amour,_

 _la santé, et tout ce que vous désirez le plus ! :)_


	12. 11 : L'ultime au revoir

**LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD**

* * *

 **Diakoum : ** Merci beaucoup ! :)

Et oui pauvre Hermione... :/ mais elle va parvenir à s'en remettre !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE ONZE**

Le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, dans un mélange parfait de jaune, rose et violet, donnant l'impression à la jeune fille appuyée contre la rembarde de la tour d'Astronomie qu'elle était entrain de regarder le travail d'un peintre retranscrit sur une toile. Cette comparaison la fit sourire et lui rappela à quel point sa mère aurait aimé être avec elle en cet instant, pour profiter du silence de la nature et du spectacle offert par le paysage entourant Poudlard.

Hermione resta de longues minutes à observer le lever du soleil. La plupart des élèves dormaient encore, bien au chaud dans les draps de leur lit, avec l'espoir de grapiller quelques heures de sommeil en ce premier jour de week-end. La jeune fille aurait aimé faire partie de ces adolescents là, bien qu'elle ne fut guère une très grosse dormeuse, mais la journée qui l'attendait l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil, malgré les potions calmantes que Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école lui avait donné la veille, à la suite de sa crise d'angoisse.

C'était l'annonce de l'enterrement de ses parents qui l'avait plongé dans cette folie passagère. Bien sûr, elle avait su qu'un jour, on viendrait lui annoncer ça, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela se fasse aussi vite. Ne devait-il pas y avoir des analyses, pour en apprendre plus sur les raisons de l'explosion, qui avait fait plus de cents morts ? La police ne devait-elle pas faire des recherches pour interpeller d'éventuels suspects ? N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'ils agissaient ? Le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit que quelques Aurors seraient rattachés à l'enquête, puisque le Ministère ne mettait pas de côté l'hypothèse que cela provienne d'une attaque de Mangemorts, sauf qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, rien de concret n'avait été découvert, et les corps des victimes avaient été rendu à leurs familles pour les enterrer.

L'angoisse s'emparra d'elle lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne restait qu'une trentainte de minutes avant l'arrivée de Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui avaient tenu à l'accompagner en ce jour si difficile. Et puisqu'ils étaient désormais ces tuteurs officiels, ils se devaient d'être présents pour lui permettre de se rendre à la cérémonie. Au fond d'elle, Hermione était soulagée de savoir que le Ministère moldu avait accepté la demande d'adoption, puisqu'elle savait que dans le cas contraire, elle aurait été forcé de vivre chez la famille moldue de ses parents, et les chances pour qu'elle puisse retourner à Poudlard étaient minimes. Et puis Fred serait là avec elle.

Le professeur McGonagall avait beaucoup hésité lorsque la Préfète lui en avait fait la demande, mais la réaction qu'elle avait eu la veille avait eu raison de sa directrice, qui avait accordé une sortie exceptionnelle au septième année, après concertation avec Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Savoir qu'il serait présent avec elle alléger considérablement le poids de ses épaules. Seule... elle n'aurait certainement pas tenue le choc.

Un hibou ulula quelque part dans la forêt, la ramenant à l'instant présent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et qu'une chevelure rousse émergea peu à peu.

― **Bonjour** , glissa-t-il doucement en s'installant près d'elle.

― **Bonjour** , répondit-elle.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Fred, et fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite boîte violette, sur laquelle s'étendait un W, sigle représentant le petit trafique que les jumeaux avaient mis en place au début de l'année et auquel, Severus Rogue, leur terrible professeur des Potions, avait mis un terme avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Bien malgré elle, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra la boîte qu'il lui tendit.

― **Notre toute dernière invention** , précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Tu es la première à la voir. Après George et moi, bien sûr.**

― **Et je devrai être flattée de cet honneur ?** rétorqua-t-elle avec un rire.

Très sûr de lui, Fred assura que oui avant de la pousser à ouvrir la boîte, qui contenait une petite boule jaune. Dès qu'elle l'eut en main, Hermione fut surprise en voyant plusieurs mots s'inscrirent les uns après les autres, sans suite logique, mais qui avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait noté dans son dernier devoir de Runes Anciennes.

― **C'est une balle à mémoire** , lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle observait l'objet de plus près. **C'est très utile pour réviser un contrôle à la dernière minute. Tu penses très fort à une matière en particulier, et les mots importants que tu as appris apparaissent dessus.**

― **C'est très ingénieux** , admit-elle avec un sourire.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsque le rouquin déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa joue et de lui glisser un « _Merci_ » à l'oreille. Son visage prit feu, et gênée, elle détourna le regard, pour le poser sur un hibou voletant gracieusement dans le ciel, en direction de la volière, placée un peu plus au nord.

― **C'est pour toi.**

Touchée, elle remit la balle dans la boîte et la rangea dans la petite besace qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Son regard s'attarda un léger instant sur la robe noire que Ginny lui avait conseiller de mettre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

― **J'ai peur** , souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard confiant du rouquin.

Il l'enlaça pour toute réponse et ils passèrent les minutes restantes ainsi, à regarder le monde environnant. À trouver le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux dans l'autre.

* * *

Les yeux de Molly Weasley s'écarquillèrent grandement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, accompagnée de Fred, la faisant rougir de gêne. Mr Weasley parut tout aussi surpris, mais il eut moins de mal que son épouse à masquer son étonnement et il accueillit les arrivants avec un sourire rassurant, ses lunettes rondes légèrement de travers sur le bout de son nez.

― **Bonjour Maman** , lança Fred en embrassant rapidement sa mère.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Mrs Weasley pour retrouver l'usage de la parole et répondre au salut enthousiaste de son fils. Mais elle redevint rapidement la femme aimante qu'Hermione avait toujours connu et elle l'étreignit à son tour, en posant une main chaude sur sa joue.

― **Bonjour ma chérie** , souffla-t-elle.

Une once de timidité percée dans sa voix. Signifiant clairement que Molly ne savait pas quelle attiude adoptait envers Hermione. Agir au naturel ? Se montrer plus affective ? Ou bien plus effacée ? D'un sourire, la jeune fille rassura la mère de son meilleur ami, ne désirant pas qu'elle changea de comportement à son égard. Elle l'appréciait telle qu'elle était, et elle ne voulait pas que cela change. La matriarche des Weasley du le comprendre puisque son sourire devint aussitôt plus chaleureux et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la collégienne avant de se retourner vers son mari et le professeur McGonagall, précisant qu'ils étaient prêt à partir.

Hermione remarqua rapidement l'absence du professeur Dumbledore. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps, et d'après Harry, le directeur trouvait toujours un prétexte lorsque l'élu désirait le voir, remettant leur entrevue à plus tard. Son ami commencait à perdre patience, d'autant que les intrusions de Voldemort dans sa tête étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle le poussait à fermer son esprit, mais ce n'était pas chose facile et les capacités magiques de son ami ne valaient rien face à celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait prendre un plaisir pervers à pénétrer ses rêves et à les déformer à sa guise.

― **Un portoloin vous ramènera au château à six heures ce soir** , indiqua le professeur McGonagall à l'attention de ses deux élèves.

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement avant de suivre les parents Weasley à travers toute l'école, encore endormie. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils traversèrent le parc, mais les nuages noirs se profilant au loin annonçaient une journée pluvieuse. Le silence qui les accompagna durant leur route l'aida à trouver l'appaisement nécessaire pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir des membres de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. L'obligation de garder le secret quant à son statut de sorcière avait éloigné ses parents de leurs familles respectives. Elle avait toujours cru qu'ils lui en voudraient pour ça, mais sa mère avait toujours assuré que non. Qu'elle était plus importante que tout le reste.

Une dernière fois, elle observa le château sous les rayons du soleil, avec l'étrange impression que c'était là l'ultime fois qu'elle y mettrait les pieds, avant de prendre la main tendue de Mr Weasley, qui lui expliqua qu'ils transplaneraient directement au cimetière de Londres. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra subitement et avant de sentir le monde tourner autour d'elle, elle croisa le regard rassurant de Fred.

La pluie se mit à tomber à l'instant où ils franchirent le portail du cimetière, duquel émana un silence qui l'oppressa plus qu'il ne la rassura. Plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas attendaient près de l'entrée, tous vêtus de noir. Quelques uns lui offrirent des condoléances, d'autres des sourires. Ils étaient là pour ses parents. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra, et, comme s'il venait de percevoir sa détresse, Fred glissa sa main dans la sienne et la guida à travers l'endroit, suivant leurs parents qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards étonnés en direction de leurs mains liées. Mais Hermione ne se soucia pas qu'ils apprennent la vérité. Cela n'avait guère d'importance en cet instant.

Les cailloux crissaient sous le poids de leurs corps, rompant la quiétude environnante. Quelques chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre par-ci par-là, à travers les feuillages des arbres, comme s'ils désiraient accompagner cette prossession d'amis, voisins, famille et collègues qui marchaient tous en silence en direction de l'endroit où serraient prochainement enterrer Mr et Mrs Granger. Tête baissée, Hermione n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête, pour croiser une nouvelle fois le regard plein de pitié des personnes venues se reccueillir une dernière fois auprès de ses parents. Seule la main de Fred dans la sienne avait de l'importance, l'empêchant de sombrer et fuir cet endroit qui lui rappelait douloureusement que la vie était courte et que son père et sa mère n'avaient pas eu la chance de profiter des leurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant les trous où seraient ensevellis les cerceuils de ses parents, et le trou béant dans sa poitrine s'aggrandit, lui arrachant un gémissement à peine audible. Sa vue se brouilla et les battements de son cœur augmentèrent. La douleur refit soudainement surface, la submergeant, et prenant appuie sur Fred, qui entoura sa taille d'un geste protecteur, elle adressa une dernière fois un adieu silencieux à ses parents.

* * *

 _Elle ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. La douleur l'empêche de capter le moindre son, le moindre mouvement. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes, ne lui donne pas l'occasion de voir les personnes qui s'approchent des tombes de ses parents. Elle ne perçoit que le toucher de Fred, qui la retient. Qui lui permet de s'accrocher, de trouver la force de garder la tête haute, alors que la souffrance l'englobe comme une seconde peau. La tirant un peu plus vers le fond à chaque nouvelle larme qui coule._

 _Elle veut partir. Fuire loin du cimetière, loin de cette vie de souffrance qui l'attend, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant. Elle est prête à tout donner pour pouvoir s'échapper. Faire disparaître la douleur, la peur et la colère qui l'habitent. Elle est prête à échanger tout ce qu'elle a, les moments de bonheur les plus précieux qu'elle possède, pour revoir une dernière fois sa famille. Son père. Sa mère. Leur dire qu'elle les aime et qu'elle n'arrive pas à vivre sans eux. Que c'est une torture au quotidien. Qu'ils accaparent ses pensées à chaque instant de la journée. Elle veut revoir le sourire bienveillant de son père, sentir le doux parfum de sa mère. Profiter d'un moment en famille, sur le bord de la mer, comme ils ont tant l'habitude de le faire pendant les vacances._

 _Rien qu'une fois. Une dernière._

 _Le temps défile, mais il ne semble avoir aucune prise sur elle, et indifférente à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, elle laisse les souvenirs refaire surface. Par centaines. Par milliers, lui rappelant à quel point elle a été heureuse, aimée et choyée. Elle s'efforçe de se souvenir de la saveur du bonheur, mais déjà, il s'échappe, s'enfouit au plus profond de sa mémoire. Pourra-t-elle être heureuse un jour de nouveau ? La main de Fred sur sa taille lui affirme que oui, mais son cœur qui saigne n'est pas aussi confiant. Ne l'est plus. Elle essaie de croire que c'est possible, qu'elle pourra s'en sortir, mais elle n'y parvient pas. La douleur l'assaille, phagocyte ses sens et bride sa capacité à penser. Alors, elle laisse son esprit se vider et s'appuie contre le rouquin assit à ses côtés._

 _La pluie tombe toujours, emportant avec elle les larmes sâlées qui coulent sans retenue sur ses joues. Pleurer apaise sa douleur. Un peu. Elle voudrait tant la faire disparaître, cependant, elle sait que ce n'est pas possible. La souffrance est l'unique souvenir que ses parents lui ont laissé. Alors, elle s'y accroche. De toutes ses forces. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérent lorsqu'elle distingue Mr Weasley au pied des deux cerceuils, déposant une rose blanche sur celui de sa mère. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle se demande pourquoi on dépose toujours des fleurs sur les cerceuils, alors que dans peu de temps, on les mettra sous terre, ensevellis à jamais. Elle aimerait en faire de même, mais son corps refuse de bouger. D'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Impuissante, elle regarde Mrs Weasley approcher à son tour, reniflant dans un mouchoir en soie, et poser une nouvelle fleur sur les tombes. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserre et un nouveau gémissement lui échappe._

 _Les minutes s'écoulent encore. Elle voit alors le meilleur ami de son père approcher d'elle et elle le sent déposer un baiser sur son front, en signe de soutien, avant qu'il ne s'approche à son tour des deux cerceuils. Il ne bouge plus, mais elle arrive à distinguer le mouvement de ses lèvres. Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit, le bourdonnement à ses oreilles l'empêchant de percevoir le moindre son. Mais elle fixe son regard sur lui. Et en le voyant là, une main sur la tombe de son père, elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir. Que toutes les personnes venues pleurer ses parents une dernière fois éprouvent ce qu'elle éprouve. Bien que cela n'apaise pas la douleur qu'elle ressent, ça la rassure. Et lui permet de voir une lueur d'espoir au bout du chemin._

 _Pour sa part, sa lueur d'espoir c'est Fred. Aussi étonnement que cela puisse être._

 _C'est lui._

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement, Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque à étudier, faire ses devoirs, lire des tas des livres. S'occuper l'esprit lui permettait de ne pas penser à ses parents, et le silence agréable de l'antre de Mrs Prince lui permettait de trouver le calme qu'elle cherchait tant. Parfois, Neville l'accompagnait et elle l'aidait à remplir des tas de parchemins pour des devoirs de métamorphose, sortilèges et potions. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle redevenait l'élève studieuse que tous connaissaient et appréciaient, du moins tout le monde sauf les Serpentard qui passaient beaucoup de temps à se moquer des lions, d'autant que le prochain match de Quidditch allait opposé les deux mains ennemies depuis toujours. Harry et Ron venaient parfois la rejoindre, souvent à l'heure des repas pour être certains qu'elle s'alimentait correctement. Elle les suivait toujours, silencieuse mais présente, dans la Grande Salle, lieu toujours animé et avalait le contenu de son assiette sous le regard vigilant de ses meilleurs amis. Cette présence constante des garçons autour d'elle la rassurait. Ainsi que celle de Ginny et des jumeaux.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'Angleterre, le couvre-feu passé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, pourtant, Hermione et ses amis étaient encore présents dans la salle commune des lions, à profiter du silence de la pièce, assis près du feu de cheminée. Leurs condisciples avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs depuis un petit moment déjà, tombant de fatigue. La journée avait été difficile, Dolores Ombrage se montrant plus excécrable qu'à l'accoutumée, et il y avait une raison logique à cela, qui tenait le trio encore éveillé à une heure aussi tardive. Et qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître.

La veille, alors qu'il contactait Sirius pour l'informer du mutisme de Dumbledore à son égard, grâce à la cheminée de la salle commune, Harry avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir la tête du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal apparaître près de celle de son parrain, manquant de peu de faire attraper le fugitif. Sirius avait eu le temps de s'échapper, mais Ombrage, furieuse, leur avait donné deux heures de retenue à chacun après avoir débarquer comme une furie dans la pièce, alertant plusieurs élèves endormis par ses cris de démente. Bien entendu, le professeur McGonagall avait eu vent de l'affaire, et notamment de la présence de Sirius -du moins sa tête- à l'école, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour faire lever la punition, estimant qu'il vallait mieux ça que l'arrestation de Sirius Black par le Ministère.

Depuis, ils attendaient la moindre nouvelle du parrain d'Harry, craignant que quelqu'un ait découvert la cachette dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge depuis son évasion. Hedwige était partie le matin, portant une lettre à l'intention de Mr et Mrs Weasley qui vivaient également au Square Grimmaurd, sauf qu'aucune réponse n'était revenue pour le moment.

― **Peut être qu'ils n'ont pas reçu la lettre** , commenta Ron en étouffant un baîllement.

Lentement, Hermione leva les yeux vers le rouquin et croisa son regard fatigué. Elle aussi avait songé à cette éventualité, mais la chouette de leur meilleur ami serait revenue depuis longtemps si tel avait été le cas. Non, il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre. De plus grave, peut être. De toutes ses forces, elle espéra qu'ils n'aient perdu personne. Elle n'aurait pas supporter de devoir dire au revoir une nouvelle fois à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. La perte de ses parents l'avait déjà bien trop souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

― **Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris à Sirius** , rétorqua Harry en secouant négativement la tête. **Hedwige a déjà réussi à trouver la maison malgré toutes les protections qu'elle possède.**

La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir lorsque les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, en quête d'aide pour déterminer lequel des deux pouvaient avoir raison. Haussant des épaules, elle tourna son regard en direction des flammes, lorsqu'un " plop " résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les trois personnes présentes.

― **Dobby ?** fit Ronald avec étonnement.

L'elfe de maison esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'incliner en direction d'Harry Potter, qu'il considérait comme son sauveur depuis le jour où le garçon lui avait offert une chaussette, le libérant ainsi de l'emprise de la famille Malefoy. La chemise qu'il portait aujourd'hui, donnée par Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait accepté de venir travailler dans les cuisines de l'école, témoignée d'un changement de vie radicale pour la petite créature. Lentement, ne voulant effrayer personne, Dobby claqua des doigts, et une cage avec une Hedwige mal en point à l'intérieur se matérialisa soudainement devant eux. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle se précipita vers le hibou qui ulula difficilement.

― **On dirait qu'elle est blessée** , souffla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour examiner le volatile qui ne bougeait pas.

― **Où l'as-tu trouvé, Dobby ?** demanda Harry en approchant à son tour. **Où as-tu trouvé Hedwige ?**

Un instant, Hermione leva les yeux en direction de son meilleur ami et décela le soulagement dans ses prunelles vertes. Le soulagement de savoir que sa chouette était encore en vie.

― **Dans la volière, Monsieur Harry Potter, très tôt ce matin** , répondit le petit elfe. **Elle était blessée et avait une lettre accrochée à la patte.**

― **Qu'as-tu fais de la lettre ?** s'enquit Hermione.

Sa baguette cessa de s'agiter au-dessus du corps inerte de la chouette. Elle n'était pas encore assez douée pour déceler le mal qui habitait Hedwige, et elle se dit qu'ils devraient l'emmener à Hagrid dès le lendemain matin pour qu'il puisse la soigner correctement.

― **Euh...** fit Dobby en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard fuyant.

Le ton hésitant dans sa voix attira l'attention des trois jeunes sorciers qui échangèrent des regards inquiets, ayant tous en tête l'image d'un Sirius Black se faisant emmener de force au Ministère de la magie par des Aurors, pieds et mains enchaînés. Cette idée fit frissonner Hermione, la peur prenant place en elle. Elle savait que, si Sirius retournait en prison, alors Harry n'aurait plus personne lui rappelant sa famille.

― **Dobby, dis-nous ce que tu as fais de la lettre** , insista Harry avec empressement.

― **Dobby a brûlé la lettre lorsqu'il a lu le nom du destinataire** , avoua l'elfe d'une petite voix, oreilles tombantes, regard baissé. **La lettre n'était pas adressée à Harry Potter, alors Dobby l'a brûlé.**

Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres roses d'Hermione qui se laissa tombé sur le canapé, aux côtés de Ron, avec lequel elle échangea un regard exprimant leur allégement de savoir que la lettre n'était pas tombée dans de mauvaises mains. Et cela voulait ainsi dire que Sirius allait bien. Ainsi que Mr et Mrs Wealsey. Personne n'était venu le chercher au Square Grimmaurd puisque la lettre n'était jamais arrivée à destination. Mais il restait encore à découvrir qui avait bien pu faire du mal à Hedwige.

La réponse s'imposa rapidement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à en faire part à ses amis. Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans le regard de l'élu, faisant rougeoyer ses prunelles. Un instant, elle eut l'impression d'avoir Voldemort en personne en face d'elle et cela lui rappela à quel point le mage noir avait de l'emprise sur l'esprit de son ami. Cette idée la fit frissonner d'angoisse.

Dolores Ombrage. C'était elle qui était responsable des blessures de la chouette.

― **Dobby est vraiment désolé** , s'exclama l'elfe. **Dobby aimerait bien aider Harry Potter pour se faire pardonner parce que Harry Potter a donné la liberté à Dobby et que Dobby est beaucoup plus heureux maintenant.**

― **Tu ne peux pas m'aider Dobby mais je te remercie de me l'avoir proposer** , souffla Harry avec un sourire.

Le regard de l'elfe se fit plus insistant, comme s'il cherchait réellement le moyen de se faire pardonner d'avoir brûler la lettre, bien qu'aux yeux du trio, cela fut plus perçu comme une bonne chose que comme une faute. Hermione le regarda avec désolation, désireuse de pouvoir venir en aide à la petite créature, qui avait pourtant refuser le soutien de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes qu'elle avait elle-même créer dans l'espoir de faire changer le regard des hommes sur les créatures. Une idée lui vint subitement, et se levant, elle s'approcha doucement de Dobby qui leva vers elle un regard suppliant.

― **Il y a peut être quelque chose que tu peux faire pour Harry** , dit-elle. **Une chose qui lui ferait très plaisir.**

L'elfe la regarda, le visage radieux. Elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui la fixait avec étonnement avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Le regard du brun à lunettes se mit à pétiller et il se pencha de nouveau vers Dobby, qui semblait avoir bien du mal à tenir en place, l'excitation le rongeant littéralement de l'intérieur.

― **J'ai besoin d'un endroit où de nombreuses personnes peuvent s'entraîner à pratiquer la Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans être découvertes par un professeur.**

― **Surtout pas par Ombrage** , ajouta Ron avec un grognement.

Hermione s'attendait à voir le sourire de Dobby disparaître et ses oreilles tomber. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre dire que c'était impossible ou bien qu'il essayerait de chercher un endroit mais qu'il n'avait pas grand espoir. Jamais, cependant, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il ferait un petit bond en l'air et qu'il agiterait ses oreilles d'un air joyeux en claquant des mains.

― **Dobby connaît l'endroit idéal, Harry Potter !** s'écria-t-il. **Dobby en a entendu parler par les autres elfes de maison dans les cuisines, lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande ou la Pièce Va-et-Vient.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, en essayant de se souvenir si elle avait lu un tel nom dans un des ses livres. Mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire et elle se demanda si c'était de cette même salle que Sirius avait parlé à Harry lors des vacances de la Toussaint, précisant que c'était une pièce très capricieuse et qui n'apparaissait qu'aux personnes méritant qu'elle se manifeste pour elles.

― **Et pourquoi ?** s'étonna Ron.

― **Parce que c'est une pièce où on ne pas peut entrer** , expliqua Dobby avec sérieux. **_Parfois elle est là, parfois elle n'y est pas_. Mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce que l'on cherche. Dobby l'a déjà utilisée, quand Winky avait beaucoup bu. Il l'a cachée dans la Salle sur Demande et il y a trouvé des antidotes à la Bièraubeurre avec un joli petit lit à la taille d'un elfe pour qu'elle puisse se remettre... Dobby y a même chercher le remède pour vaincre l'alcoolisme de Winky mais... C'est une pièce très étonnante, Harry Potter. Vraiment très étonnante.**

― **Combien de gens la connaissent ?** demanda Hermione.

― **Très peu** , répondit Dobby. **La plupart du temps, ils tombent dessus quand ils en ont besoin mais, après, souvent, ils ne la retrouvent plus jamais parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle est toujours là à attendre qu'on l'appelle.**

― **C'est une excellente idée** , dit alors Harry en se tournant vers ses deux amis. **La Salle sur Demande semble être l'endroit idéale pour l'Armée de Dumbledore.**

Hermione échangea un rapide regard avec Ron avant d'acquiesçer. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'élu demanda à l'elfe s'il pouvait leur donner la localisation exacte de la pièce pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre. Elle songea un instant à ce qu'ils y aillent sur le champ, mais la punition obtenue la veille par Ombrage la dissuada de faire part de son idée à ses amis. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire repérer par Rusard ou par un autre professeur.

Sitôt Dobby partit, Harry revint s'asseoir près d'eux, et pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent plongés chacun dans leurs pensés, songeant qu'ils avaient enfin découvert un endroit pour y reccueillir les membres de l'AD. Il ne restait plus qu'à fixer la date de la première réunion, qu'ils voulaient le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir rattraper les deux mois de Défense sans pratique. Il fallait également mettre en place le contenu du cours, et pour ça, le brun à lunettes comptait sur le soutien de sa meilleure amie pour le faire. Il savait qu'Hermione ne le laisserait pas se débrouiller seul, surtout pour cette première fois face à vingt-huit personnes. Et au fond, il voulait prouver que la confiance qu'ils plaçaient tous en lui n'était pas vaine... alors venir sans idée précise à ce premier cours ne lui semblait pas la meilleure idée au monde.

Hermione, elle de son côté, réfléchissait aux impacts que l'Armée de Dumbledore pourrait avoir sur l'avenir de ses amis. Elle savait que, en devenant professeur, Harry prendrait plus confiance en ses capacités magiques, qu'il remettait souvent en question, préférant dire qu'il devait ses exploits face à Voldemort au sacrifice de sa mère. Ce n'était pas faux, mais la jeune fille savait que le courage et la détermination qui l'habitaient était ce qui lui permettait d'assumer le rôle qu'on lui avait donné même avant sa naissance. Être le seul enfant capable de vaincre le plus puissant sorcier du monde avait de quoi faire peur... hors, Harry n'avait jamais failli à la tâche et avait toujours assumer ce que l'on attendait de lui. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, il avait remis en question ce qu'il savait et pouvait faire, et en prenant la tête de l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle espérait qu'il ne se poserait plus de questions et comprendrait qu'en dépit de tout, c'était un excellent sorcier.

Elle savait aussi que cela aurait des répercussions sur les élèves en général, et peut être même l'école toute entière. Si un professeur apprenait un jour l'existence de leur organisation secrète, les choses en seraient changé à jamais. Une révolution à l'intérieur même du château ? Elle n'était même pas certaine que cela se soit déjà produit auparavant. Sûrement parce que le Ministère n'avait pas eu à se mêler des affaires de Poudlard avant l'arrivée d'Harry et ses amis.

Et puis il y avait Ron. Comment vivrait-il le fait que son meilleur ami soit encore mis en pleine lumière ? Il ne l'avait jamais concrètement dit, mais Hermione savait que le rouquin vivait mal la célébrité d'Harry, ayant parfois l'impression de n'être que la cinquième roue du carrosse. Celle qui n'était là que pour faire bonne figure. C'était faux bien entendu, puisque sans lui, l'élu n'aurait pas survécu à la moitié des aventures qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois, mais il était difficile de faire comprendre ça à Ronald. C'était comme le convaincre de ses capacités au Quidditch. Difficile, périlleux, mais certainement pas improbable. Il fallait se montrer patient, et elle serait là jusqu'à que son ami voit enfin de quoi il était capable.

Un baîllement lui échappa, et après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à ses amis, elle monta dans son dortoir, où ses camarades de chambre dormaient déjà depuis un bon moment. Sans bruit, elle s'allongea dans les draps chauds de son lit, une fois son pyjama enfilé, et ferma les yeux. L'image de ses parents se manifesta alors, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, les voir lui fit du bien. Aucune larme ne s'échappa de ses paupières closes, et l'esprit en paix, elle s'endormit. Sans savoir qu'à l'étage supérieur, un certain rouquin avait des rêves plein la tête. Des rêves dont elle faisait partie.


End file.
